Protecting The One I Love
by yesitsjennifer
Summary: Sakura had a very harsh relationship in the past. Because of that, she has changed her attitude and looks. She meets the one and only, Syaoran. Will she learn to love again? SxS slight ExT this is my first CCS fanfic, plz go easy on me. plz R&R!
1. Syaoran

Hello people! Yep, this is BabieLuvly101…Just saying this is my first Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic. Rated T for now... I might change it to Rated M, if I think about it. This story will have small fluffs in future chapters.

**Disclaimer for the whole story:** Oh I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. T-T CLAMP always will.

**Summary:** Sakura has had a very harsh relationship in the past. Because of that, she has changed her attitude and looks. She meets the one and only, Syaoran. Will she learn to love again? SxS ExT

"speaking"

_thoughts_

(translation in English)

* * *

Chapter 1: Can't Change the Truth

16-year-old Kinomoto, Sakura opened her eyes and shot straight out of bed, when she heard her alarm clock go off. She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. 16-year-old Daidouji, Tomoyo, her favorite/only cousin not to mention best friend, just came out and saw her coming.

"Ohayo (good morning), Sakura-chan!"

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!" she said lazily.

"Sakura, my mom has our uniforms downstairs, so head down once you're done!"

"Alright, arigato (thank you) Tomoyo!" she said before yawning.

Tomoyo left to go downstairs and Sakura went inside. Tomoyo went into the kitchen and found her mother, Sonomi.

Tomoyo kissed her mom on the cheek, "Ohayo, okaa-san (mother)!"

"Ohayo, sweetie! Here's your uniform!" She handed Tomoyo the outfit.

The outfit was a white top with a huge red bow in the middle, and a red mini-skirt to match the bow. Tomoyo was about to head back upstairs until her mother called.

"Oh Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo turned around.

"Can you give this to Sakura; she's probably going to dress up like a _guy _again." She held a uniform that was a plane white shirt and black pants.

Tomoyo took the uniform, "Sure okaa-san!"

Tomoyo walked upstairs to Sakura's room, she was already back since no one was in the bathroom. Tomoyo knocked first, knowing Sakura might have gotten a little upset, and then entered. Sakura was sitting at her desk staring at a picture of her whole family:

Her father, Her mother, Her older brother, and Herself

Her mother died when Sakura was only 3-years-old and her father and brother died from a car accident about 11 months ago. Sakura then lived with her cousin Tomoyo and Auntie Sonomi. Sakura didn't even notice Tomoyo come in. Tomoyo saw the sad look on her face and knew she was thinking of her family, again!

"Hey Sakura!"

Sakura finally came back down to Earth, "Oh… hey Tomoyo!"

"Here, I brought you, your uniform"

"Arigato!"

"Sakura, you should really think about wearing your girl clothes again! People will think you're a guy, like the last school we went to!"

Sakura who went back to her daydreaming didn't hear a word that came out of Tomoyo's mouth, "HUH? … oh yeah, yeah right, Tomoyo."

"SAKURA! DID YOU HEAR ME?! Sakura ever since, Uncle Fujitaka and Touya past… SAKURA ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?! Sakura ever since, Uncle Fujitaka and Touya past away you've been out of it! You've even started behaving differently and wearing guy's clothes!"

Sakura wasn't listening to anything, she was just dressing into her uniform, she looked into the mirror and believe me you can mistake her for a guy. She's a flat-chested A-Cup, had shoulder-length auburn hair, and was able to hide all emotions from her face. She even hid her voice low enough for a guy. Although, she did make a hot guy. (A/N: I'm not saying she's not a hot girl…its just you can mistake her for a real hot guy…also just saying this, I've seen in one anime there was a guy named Sakura…and there's nothing wrong with that) She brushed her shoulder-length hair and swung her backpack over her shoulder. Tomoyo finally stopped talking and looked at the time, 7:03 am. She still needed to get ready. She ran out of Sakura's room and got dressed and brushed her hair, within 15 minutes flat. They needed to get to Tomoeda High, early so they can register in the new school. Tomoyo came downstairs and saw Sakura eating toast and her mom getting herself some food.

Sonomi asked her only niece, "Sakura-chan, why do you dress up as a guy? You won't be able to get a boyfriend. I want lots of grandchildren!"

Sakura turned her head so they couldn't see her disgusted face as she thought, _As if I would get with a guy, besides mostly all guys are rude, arrogant jerks who don't give a damn about a girl… just the sex!_

"Yeah whatever!" she replied.

With that Sakura got up and started walking towards Tomoeda High. Tomoyo and Sakura were going to be in the same class. That morning, Li, Syaoran was talking with his best friend/cousin, Hiragizawa, Eriol.

"Hey Syaoran, did you hear?"

"What?"

"We're getting two new students in our class! Damn, I hope they're hot chicks!"

"Eriol…"

Syaoran was cut off by the teacher, Mizuki-sensei (teacher), coming in.

"Okay class, we have two new students today! Please come in!"

That moment the sliding door opened and Tomoyo came in first, with Sakura behind her.

"This is Tomoyo Daidouji-san…" Tomoyo smiled to the class, "and Sakura Kinomoto-kun, correct?"

Tomoyo tried to correct her, "Well, actual…" but was cut off by Sakura, "Yes, thank you!"

"Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

Tomoyo smiled, "Hello, I'm Tomoyo, and this is my cousin, Sakura. We're very happy to be here." Tomoyo bowed her head a little, but Sakura just kept her pose.

"Arigato, Daidouji-san. Let's see… oh there are two seats there behind Rika and Naoko. Rika, Naoko please raise you're hands."

Mizuki-sensei pointed to the two and Sakura and Tomoyo sat behind them. Chiharu sat beside them as well. Then, Mizuki-sensei left the room, giving everyone time to meet Sakura and Tomoyo. All the guys got up to meet Tomoyo, well all the guys except Syaoran.

"Hey Daidouji-san, where'd you and your cousin come from?"

"We lived here for a while then moved to China, but then we came back here, in Japan."

While mostly all the guys were talking to Tomoyo, all the girls were admiring Sakura. Most of the girls were just talking and talking about how cool or how hot Sakura is. She was getting annoyed by it so she got up from her seat, swung her backpack over her shoulder and left, making most of the girls there shriek like fan girls. Tomoyo got her stuff and ran after her.

"Wait up, Sakura!"

They started walking through the halls and headed for their next class.

"You know they all thought you were a boy, again...even sensei!"

"So?"

"Sakura, what am I gonna do with you?"

Their next class was PE. Sakura ended up playing basketball with the guys, while the girls played volleyball. Sakura's team vs. Syaoran's team. They played a rough game. The game was a tie, until Sakura made the winning shot. Syaoran and Sakura shook hands and Syaoran complimented her in her skills. She gets her athletic skills from her father's side.

"Nice game!"

"You too!"

With that the bell rang and Sakura walked to her locker to change back into her school shoes. There she found a note… (scratch that)…a lot of _love_ notes, may I mention they're ALL from girls! She took them out and read each one. It's not the first time this has happened, so she was used to this. Then Eriol and Syaoran walked by and saw Sakura, with all the love notes.

Eriol walked to her in shock, "WOW! The first day and you already got love letters! You're really popular, Kinomoto-san!"

Sakura looked at the two and then politely bowed, closed her locker, and left. She didn't show any emotion to them, but Eriol wouldn't stop bugging her.

"So Kinomoto-san, are you gonna take one of their offers?"

She kept calm and emotionless, "Iie (no)"

"Why not? Wait… do you have a girlfriend already?"

"Iie"

"Then, why not?"

"I'm not interested"

"You're like Syaoran; he's not interested in getting a girlfriend, either. Before you got here, all the girls loved him. Now it's you two, who's popular with all the girls."

Sakura was getting a bit annoyed by Eriol, but Syaoran on the other hand was nice and quiet. He was a half a head taller than Sakura, really handsome and had a well-built body _not too skinny, not to muscular_, but Sakura kept those thoughts out of her head.

Then the bell rang and everybody came out into the halls. Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol passed by Tomoyo and a few of her new friends. The girls all stared at the guys (which meant they stared at Sakura too).

Tomoyo smiled and introduced her cousin, "This is my cousin Sakura."

One of Tomoyo's friends walked up to Sakura and asked shyly, "Um… will you please accept this chocolate?"

Because it was one of Tomoyo's friends, Sakura tried being polite so she smiled nicely and took the chocolate, "Arigato!"

Sakura's smile made the girl go red like a cherry and Sakura being dense (A/N: like the show) asked, "Are you okay? You don't have a fever do you?"

The girl put her hands to her cheeks and turned away, embarrassed.

Tomoyo giggled after seeing Eriol wink at her, "Sakura who's your new friends?"

Sakura was gonna explain, "They're not my…"

But Eriol interrupted her, "Well, I'm Eriol Hiragizawa and this here's my cousin Syaoran Li!"

Tomoyo giggled when Eriol flirted with her a bit then turned to Sakura, "Okay then Sakura, see you at home!"

Sakura nodded then started walking again, Eriol walked after her and Syaoran followed.

Eriol then asked Sakura, "Hey Kinomoto-san, do you wanna hang with me and Syaoran?"

Sakura didn't care and just kept walking.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come? It's my treat!"

Sakura was tempted and needed to find a job, because she felt bad that she must live with Tomoyo and Aunt Sonomi, who let her stay at their home and feed her.

"Okay, okay I'll go!"

"Alright, let's go Kinomoto-san!"

"Okay, stop with the formal stuff; just call me, Sakura!"

"Okay you can call me Eriol, then!"

Syaoran finally talked to her, "Nice to meet you Sakura-kun, you can call me Syaoran."

They went to a small restaurant and they sat down and ate.

"Sakura, your cousin… is so hot!"

"Yeah, and your point is?"

"Does she have a boyfriend or anything?"

"No why? Are you gonna ask her out?"

"Well…"

"Go ahead, but if you mess with her, you're messing with me!"

Eriol understood her feeling of protection, "Don't worry I wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone."

Sakura thought about what she thought about earlier, _how guys only care about sex!_

Eriol complained, "I just forgot; it's my turn to help out in dinner."

Syaoran suggested, "Why don't we go get the food then? Sakura you wanna come?"

She hesitated at first, "…okay…"

Eriol complained some more, "It's my turn to do everything again…ARGH… but I can't help it, Aunt Yelan can make you do anything."

"Well mother can be a little scary."

"Well, I guess I should help though, since my parents told me to stay here…how about you Sakura?" Eriol wondered.

"Huh?"

"What are you're parents like?"

"…My parents are dead," she said calmly.

The boys' attentions went to Sakura and Eriol apologized, "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, if I didn't tell you than I would have lied about my parents."

They felt bad for Sakura. They finished their grocery shopping, and headed to the Li Mansion.

Syaoran offered, "Hey Sakura, you wanna stay for dinner?"

"No it's okay, I couldn't possibly take more from you, since you treated me to lunch."

"It's alright!"

"Well…okay, if you insist!"

Sakura walked into the mansion, inside had a huge chandelier and ahead a flight of stairs. Four girls that looked older then Syaoran came down the stairs. The moment they saw Sakura, they went crazy and rushed over.

"Sorry Sakura, these are my four sisters: Fanran, Feimai, Fuutie, and Sheifa"

One of them ruffled her hair, another was pinching her cheeks, and another was hugging her to death.

The last one shouted, "Oh my god! He's so KAWAII (cute)!"

Sakura was feeling the pain from her cheeks and the aching of her back. Syaoran and Eriol knew this would happen; they do it every time they bring someone over. Eriol left them to go to the kitchen to help the housekeepers with dinner. Syaoran pulled Sakura out of it and told his sisters to bug off!

"Aw!"

"Stop already, you do this every time!"

Feimei complained, "Yeah, but you brought someone so cute!"

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, and didn't like the little argument they had, especially since they thought she was _so_ cute! She headed for the door, but Syaoran didn't stop her. It was dark out and she had to walk home. Syaoran looked out the window and noticed that she was walking, so he hurried and rushed out. Sakura was crossing a street at the streetlight. Then, in the middle of the road, a car was heading for her and it wasn't stopping, even though the light was red! She couldn't move, remembering the same memory coming back to her. The car was still coming, but she still was lost in thought. The car was oh so close, but out of the blue, Syaoran pushed her forwards, both landing on the side walk. Sakura finally came back, and screamed (A/N: rather late, huh). Syaoran saw the shock in her eyes.

Syaoran asked dumbly, "Are you okay?" (A/N: PSSHHHHH, she almost got into a crash and he's asking if she's okay)

Sakura couldn't say anything; she just kept the same scared look in her eyes and you could see the water forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, pal! Come on, I'll take you home!"

He pulled her up, but then Sakura groaned as her ankle was sprained, from the landing. He took her arm and put it around his neck and helped him walk forward. They walked all the way to Tomoyo's house in silence.

Syaoran rang the door bell, and waited for an answer.

Finally Sakura talked, "I'm sorry that you had to take me all the way here."

"No! I'm really sorry that you almost crashed! It was my fault; if I didn't make you stay at my house then you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

"No, I'm glad I went to your house, it seemed nice there! Thank you for inviting me to your home! …I'm sorry I made you worry!"

Syaoran looked at 'him' a little shocked and thought to himself, _what the hell is wrong with this guy? If I didn't know any better he's like a … girl!_

The door finally opened by Tomoyo.

When she saw Sakura hurt, she rushed to her aid, "Oh my God, Sakura-chan, are you okay? What happened?"

Syaoran answered, "You see, he started walking back home from my house. But then, he almost got ran over by a car. He dodged it just fine, but when he landed he sprained his ankle. I'm terribly sorry!"

That moment Sonomi came out, and saw Tomoyo and Sakura and rushed over.

"I'm so sorry!"

Sonomi looked at the boy, not menacingly but kindly, "Thanks for bringing Sakura back! Please come inside."

"No, I couldn't!"

"Please do, it's the least we could do!"

"…okay…"

Syaoran stepped inside and Tomoyo brought Sakura to her room, Sonomi and Syaoran followed. As Syaoran entered the room, it looked messy and the color was a nice emerald greenish color; Syaoran liked the room already! He noticed a picture frame on her desk, the picture showed a family: A father, mother, son, and daughter. It was definitely a little girl, because of the summer dress she was wearing. He thought to himself, _Is this Sakura, it looks exactly like him. But…this would mean…that he's really a…girl!_ He put down the picture as Sonomi told him to sit down. Sonomi and Tomoyo had already cast Sakura's ankle and Sakura already fell asleep. Sonomi left to make some tea. Tomoyo sat on a stool next to Sakura and Syaoran sat down near her window.

Syaoran wondered, "Daidouji-san, may I ask you why Sakura dresses like a boy?"

Tomoyo was shocked, "How did you…"

He pointed straight at the picture.

Tomoyo looked then smirked, "I see. Well…it started about 11 months ago. Sakura was living with her father and her brother. Her mother passed away when she was only 3-years-old. They were out and coming back home and it was dark out. Her father was driving safely, but some crazy drunken driver crashed into them. She was in the car, but she remembers that terrible memory of seeing headlights crash straight at her, but she was the only one who had survived."

Syaoran thought to himself, _that's why she couldn't move…_

"After a while, Sakura has behaved differently. She's been dressing like a boy and basically behaves like a boy."

"But…why? My sisters think she's cute, so she'd probably be better if she were a girl, wouldn't she?"

"Yes, but no matter what she wouldn't change back to herself. She was such a lovely kind-hearted girl."

"I think she still is!"

She smirked, "Why would you say that, Li-kun?"

"Well…" he remembered earlier when they were at the door, and she was saying sorry to him for worrying about her.

Tomoyo giggled, "Its okay…you don't have to tell me!"

Then Sonomi came in with a cold towel, and a few cups for tea. She placed the towel on Sakura's forehead, even though that wouldn't really help considering she's not sick. Then, Syaoran got up.

"I think I had better go now."

"Oh, won't you stay for the tea?"

"I'm really sorry, but my mother would be wondering where I am! Please don't get up, I'll find my way out."

He headed for the door, as Tomoyo came rushing down the stairs hoping he didn't leave yet, which he didn't.

"Li-kun, I think Sakura would really appreciate it if you don't tell anyone that she's really a girl and that you'd keep treating her, the same."

"Arigato Daidouji-san, I'll keep that in mind!"

He walked out the door and called Wei, his butler, to come pick him up. He waited for him, while he thought to himself _Sakura does make a cute girl. I wonder why she doesn't change back into one._

Wei finally made it there, and Syaoran still kept asking himself so many questions.

"Syaoran-sama, may I ask what took you so long?"

"It's a long story Wei..."

* * *

So what do you think?? Please review and tell me what you think? NO FLAMES! Flames burn… owchie :(…well hoped you liked it.

-BabieLuvly101


	2. will

Hey sorry for the late update...Here's the next chappie to 'Protecting the One I Love'. Enjoy it while it lasts…muwhahaha. Jk lol

Oh thank you **all** who reviewed my story so far. R&R ok?

Well enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Can you keep a real secret?

The next day came. Syaoran usually arrives to school early, but to his surprise he saw Sakura walking in the hallway.

He ran after her and called out, "Sakura!"

She turned around from the call and saw Syaoran, "Hey Syaoran, I just wanna say thanks again for yesterday!"

"Oh…no problem, what brings you here so early?"

"Nothing, I just get up early all the time. Where's your cousin?"

"Left him, he slept in."

"Same for mine!"

"Um…Sakura…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I know…"

"You know what?"

"You're really…"

"What are you talking about, Syaoran?"

"I know the truth Sakura."

She acted scared that he knows her secret, "You mean…that…"

He nods and gives a serious face, "Sakura, I know that you're a …"

Sakura goes back into her no emotion state, "GIRL! I already knew that you found out!"

"Wait how do you know and why did you act like you were scared?"

"Tomoyo told me, last night after you left, and I just thought you knew…uhhh…something else. Tomoyo thought you couldn't keep that secret to yourself, so she warned me about it."

"What would you do if people did find out?"

"I honestly don't care!"

"Oh, well I kind of told Eriol."

"Why?"

"Cause he forced it out of me!"

"Whatever, it's okay!"

"Why did you start behaving differently?"

Sakura didn't really want to answer that, and blanked out and daydreamed.

"Sakura!?"

She kept walking in her daydream, walking her way to her classroom. She walked in and put her bag down at her seat. Syaoran figured that she didn't want to answer that question, so he decided to forget for awhile.

"Sakura? Aren't you bothered that girls…you know…like you?"

"Nope, I'm used to it!" she said while looking through her bag.

"Oh, but wouldn't you want to go out with a guy?" He said leaning on someone's desk.

She took out a book and flipped through the pages of where she last read, "No and why do you ask?" She started to read.

Syaoran started blushing and stuttered, "Uh…well…just curious! Then why don't you go out with a guy…wait…don't tell me you like girls?"

She read quietly to his question, "No, it's because guys are rude, arrogant jerks who wouldn't give a damn about a girl, just the sex!"

She closed her book and headed for the exit. Syaoran got upset and grabbed her wrist before she could leave.

"Not all guys are like that!"

"Well sorry! What…did you think I was proclaiming to you? Well, I wasn't! Now please let go of me!" she yelled.

Syaoran got even more upset, "You know you don't have to yell at me! Besides, if you weren't claiming it was me than who the hell were you referring to?"

"None of your goddamn business now let me GO!" As she said that, she tried pulling back her hand, while stepping back tripping backward.

Syaoran wouldn't let go so he ended up falling down too. Their landing was a little awkward (Sakura on the floor and Syaoran on top). But, Sakura tried sitting up at least, as their eyes met. They stared into each others eyes in silence, not moving as if the whole world stopped. This was Syaoran's first time actually looking at her eyes, he had never noticed that they were emerald green, but once he saw them he loved them automatically. The moment ended as the sliding door rushed open as two angry cousins came through the door.

Tomoyo and Eriol yelled in unison, "SYAORAN/SAKURA! You could've waked me…"

They both saw the two on the floor in that certain position.

Tomoyo started smiling, "Well um, Sakura if you need me I'll be out here!"

Eriol gave a thumb-up and a wink to Syaoran, before following Tomoyo.

The sliding door shut and Syaoran sighed, "Can you believe those two? They act as if we were…"

"Umm…Syaoran…" he turned his head to face her, "can you get off me now?"

He started blushing as he got up, and brushed off the dirt from his shirt and pants.

**.:Just Outside:.**

Tomoyo was giggling and Eriol was smiling.

Eriol started a conversation, "I never thought they'd go together."

"Hehehe…I sure hope they do…Hiragizawa-kun?"

Eriol turned to face her, "Yes?"

"You do know that Sakura is a…"

"Girl!" he interrupted, "Yeah, Syaoran told me, but I didn't tell anyone!"

"Oh, um Hiragizawa-kun…"

"Please, call me Eriol"

She spoke rather quietly, "Well, Eriol-kun I tried to uh…ask you the other day…but I guess I didn't have a chance to…but…would you… like to …go out to… dinn-"

"Dinner?" he smiled, "I'd love to!"

She smiled back, "Um… I hope I'm not being to forward, all of a sudden. 'Cause I only met you yester-"

He gave her a gentle smile, "Don't worry, I think dinner sounds great!"

**.:In the classroom:.**

"Gomen (sorry)" Syaoran said to Sakura.

"For what, tripping? It was just an accident, so don't worry about it!" she started to walk back to her seat.

"No, I mean…" She turned around, "I mean for earlier, I'm sure it was none of my business…gomen!"

Sakura's face turned sad, "Oh that, well sorry; I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's okay!" She turned around heading for her seat, more people were outside now, and class was going to start soon.

Eriol and Tomoyo finally walked inside. Eriol walked up to Syaoran as Tomoyo went to Sakura.

Tomoyo smiled happily to her, "So Sakura…since when did you get cozy with Li-kun?"

"Oh Tomoyo it was nothing, we just accidentally tripped that's all!"

"RIGHT!!! I saw the way you two looked at each other!"

Sakura felt a blush coming and turned her face so Tomoyo couldn't see, "You're wrong!"

(ERIOL/SYAORAN CONVERSATION)

"DANG Syaoran…you and Sakura…"

"Look, I don't want to talk about that! OKAY?"

"RIGHT!!! I know you have a thing for her, don't act like I'm stupid Syaoran!"

Syaoran just rolled his eyes, "Look we just tripped, that's all!"

**.:Time Gap:.**

Sakura's schedule was History (1st period), Biology (2nd period), Gym (3rd period), English (4th period), Study Hall (5th period), and Math (6th period) AKA, in Sakura's POV, the worst subject in the world.

It was 5th period, her Study Hall, and she had nothing in particular to do. She wanted to avoid those love sick girls at the moment, so she just hid in one room that seemed to be empty. She looked around and found a lot of plants around. She thought she hallucinated and thought she might've walked into a greenhouse. Then someone walked in through the door and saw the person admiring the plants.

"I think you're in the wrong class."

Sakura immediately turned around and bowed without looking at the person "Gomen nasai! I-"

"No need to bow, Sakura-san"

Sakura looked up and said with surprise, "Yue-san!?!"

"Aren't you supposed to be in class or something?"

"Not really, I have study hall. What is this place? What are you doing here? How are you doing? How's your brother?" The questions all came.

"This is the Botany class, I go to this school, and I'm fine" he answered them all; "Nii-san (older brother) will probably come and drop by. It seems you haven't changed your habit of cross dressing." he said calmly.

She pouted at his comment, but turned it into a smile, "Hey! Well…when you see Yukito, tell him I said 'hi' ok. (A/N: In this fanfic, Yukito and Yue are brothers. Yukito is in college and Yue is in high school.) …It's been forever since I've seen my favorite flower." She said while walked towards a tree that was small, and still growing.

"Cherry blossoms!" the man said.

"Hai (yes), they're my favorite flower."

"No, that there is a Cherry blossom tree, we're growing."

"Oh" she looked at it as she smiled at it, "Grow up to be big and strong, ok?"

Yue chuckled when she talked to the tree.

"Oh that's right, you said 'we,' are there anyone else in the Botany class?" she said looking around the room.

"Yes, they're pretty late, but they should be here"

"Oh arigato, for letting me stay here, Yue-san!"

Then the sliding door opened and in came a girl Sakura's age. Sakura remembered her; she was that one girl in her class.

"Gomen, Yue-senpai, I was helping Naoko in the library…Sakura-san what are you doing here?"

"Hmmmm…Rika-chan" remembering her name, "you're in the Botany class?"

"Hai"

"Nice to see you again!"

Rika hurried over to get her clipboard to take the notes on the orchids that grew. Then, the sliding door opened again and Eriol stepped in.

"Eriol, you're late!" said Yue.

"Gomen, Gomen! …Sakura? You're in the Botany class now?"

"Iie (no), well…now that I think about it, I guess I should join. I have nothing else to do, and this class looks interesting!"

**.:After School:.**

"Sakura…" Tomoyo called after her.

"What is it Tomoyo?" She turned around and started walking when she caught up.

"Well I'm heading home; I have a date today see…"

"With?"

She smiled happily, "Eriol-kun"

"So did he ask you out this morning?"

"Well actually I asked him out!"

Sakura paused for a moment, "Whatever, I'm going to the Hot Spot today!"

(A/N: Hot Spot is a small café…that I made up…)

She snickered, "Are you going with Li-kun?"

"Iie! I'm going to go work there, for a while"

"Sakura, how many times do we have to tell you, you don't have to worry about the money? Okaa-san owns Daidouji Corp. you know?"

"I know, but I want to! Don't worry about it, I'll see you later Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo smiled and headed home, while Sakura headed for the Hot Spot. Sakura got the job as a _waiter_ there. She dressed up and the manager told her to open up. As she did, someone walked in.

She saw Sakura and smiled, "Kinomoto-kun, are you working here now?"

"Yes…gomen, but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Chiharu! I sit next to you in class!"

"Oh, gomen I didn't know, Chiharu-san!" Sakura explained as polite as possible.

"Please call me Chiharu! May I call you Sakura?"

"Sure… Oh yeah, the manager said someone was to help me out on the first day"

"Okay, I'll help out! No problem!"

Chiharu showed her the ropes to the place. Then Chiharu went to the back to get ready while two girls entered Hot Spot.

Sakura already in her waiter suit walks towards them and welcomes them, "Welcome, table for two? Oh konbanwa (good evening), Rika-san"

The girls turned to see Sakura and Rika smiled, "Kinomoto-kun, are you a new waiter here?"

The other girl said, "Wow, we're in the same class! I'm Naoko!"

Sakura tried being polite hoping it will help her get a tip, "Oh, well it's a pleasure to meet you! Table for two?"

Naoko answered, "Yes arigato!"

**.:Time Gap:.**

A few hours past and Sakura had a lot of good tips. Then the door opened and you can hear the bell ring.

Sakura turned around, "Welcome!"

She looked at the person who had come into the shop. It was a tall man with long raven black hair and mesmerizing, sharp, brown eyes. He looked around waiting for someone to show him his table. Sakura noticed him and immediately backed away. Sakura's mind kept thinking, _what is he doing here?_ She looked for Chiharu or the other workers.

She found Chiharu cleaning a table and walked up to her, "Hey Chiharu-chan, can you get this one?"

She looked at the handsome man standing at the doorway, "Sure!" she said excitedly.

"I'm done with my shift for today, so arigato!"

"No problem!"

With that, Chiharu walked to the customer and showed him his seat. Sakura practically ran for the locker room as if trying to avoid the man. When she was done dressing she came out of the room. She went to a corner, to see if _he_ was still there, which he was. That's when he finally looked up and saw her. She immediately went back to hiding behind the corner. She ran for the back exit and left the restaurant. She started running, and didn't care where she was going; she just kept running. She turned a corner and bumped into someone. She backed away to move out of the person's way, never looking up and said "gomen!" Then she was going to run off again, but the person grabbed her arm and she looked at the person with an angry/scared look. That person was none other than, Syaoran!

"Sakura, is something wrong?"

"NO! EVERYTHING'S JUST FINE, NOW LET ME GO!" she ended up yelling.

"Sakura, there's no need for yelling, I'm sorry for earlier today."

Sakura calmed down a bit, and he let go of her arm. They ended up walking to a park; to be exact it was Penguin Park. They sat down on the swings in silence, until finally Sakura broke the silence.

"Gomen, Syaoran!"

"Don't worry about it. Now what's wrong?"

She acted calm, "Nothing!"

"Are you sure, Sakura? You know you can tell me anything!"

"Don't worry it's nothing"

She got up from the swing and walked out of the park. She felt guilty for lying to him, but she thought it was best that he didn't know. She walked home and found nobody there. Tomoyo was still out on her date with Eriol and Aunt Sonomi had left a note on the fridge saying 'I'll be working late tonight ok? There should be some leftover spaghetti in the fridge.'

Sakura didn't want to see anybody right now and wasn't really hungry either. She really wanted to be left alone for a while. She collapsed onto her bed, and buried her face into her soft pillow. She kept thinking about the guy in the café. She thought to herself in silence until she finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

**.:Meanwhile:.**

Tomoyo had finally come home. Eriol was with her at the doorway.

"Eriol, I had a great evening!" she said cheerfully.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" he said as she walked up the porch.

"Well, I guess I'd better go now" Eriol turned to leave.

"Matte (wait)!" Eriol turned back, "I…uh…well…" he smiled and walked back to her.

"I…just…wanted…to…uh…" without finishing her sentence he gave her soft kiss, to his surprise she kissed back with more passion.

"Oyasumi (good night), Tomoyo!" he smiled and turned to walk away.

She put her hand to her lips and whispered a 'good night.'

She went inside her house and squealed. She ran upstairs to Sakura's room seeing her asleep she woke her up not caring about the now-angry-look she was given.

"OMG! Guess what, Sakura?" she kept her grin.

Sakura sighed and sat up from her bed, "Tomoyo, I'm really tired right now! I don't wanna talk about you and Eriol, ok?"

Tomoyo's grin turned into a pout, "AWWWWWWWWWW!!! But I wanna tell you about just earlier! Please Saku (her nickname)!"

Sakura sighed again and went under her covers, "OK! WHAT?"

Tomoyo looked at her happily, "Well, I had a great evening with Eriol. We talked a lot and right before he left and dropped me off, he. gave. me. a. kiss!" She sighed dreamily.

"Great Tomoyo I'm so happy for you!" she said sarcastically.

Tomoyo squealed once more, not hearing the sarcasm and left her room. Sakura couldn't go back to sleep anymore. She thought about Tomoyo and Eriol's kiss and thought to herself, _they just met and already they have their first kiss together_. She thought again of the guy in the restaurant. She curled up into a ball and slept in her cozy bed just dreaming.

**.:Morning:.**

Sakura woke up in the morning and found that her alarm clock read 5:27 a.m. She got up anyway and turned her alarm to off, so it doesn't go off later. She took a shower and got dressed to her surprise no one woke up. She brushed her hair and ate breakfast. She looked at the time, 5:54 a.m. She had lots of time before school. So she grabbed her bag and walked to school knowing nobody would be there this early. On her way, she saw a little golden brown puppy on the sidewalk. She walked to it and saw it had a hurt paw. She put down her bag and took out her handkerchief and neatly cast the puppy's leg. Then she noticed a pair of shoes in front of her, and looked up seeing the one and only, Syaoran Li. She had finally noticed that she was just in front of his house. She stood up and walked towards him.

"Wow, I didn't know that I was in front of your house"

"Yeah, what are you doing out here so early? It's only 6:12 a.m.; you do know school doesn't start till 7: 45, right?"

"Yeah, I just got up early is all! But I should be asking the same thing to you?"

"I just felt like going for a jog…" he lied. He couldn't sleep. He thought of her all night…

"Oh, I see!" she started walking to school and noticed the little puppy following her.

She looked at the puppy and picked it up, looking at it she noticed it was a boy, "I guess I'll call you… Kero!" she said. She put Kero down and walked between them. Sakura smiled at the puppy seeing as its leg looks quite better now. Then she looked up and froze.

Syaoran noticing her stop, asked, "What's wrong?"

Then Kero started barking and Syaoran finally looked up. Far ahead was the same man from the café. He didn't see them since they were off at a far distance. Syaoran noticed the scared look in Sakura's eyes. It looked the same as when she was shocked that she was almost run over by that car. Sakura took a few steps back until finally turning around and running, Kero following her.

Syaoran turned and ran after her, "Sakura, what's wrong?"

Sakura never stopped running though; she kept running until she got to Penguin Park again. She stopped running once she stepped into the sandbox. She walked over to the swings and just sat there and Kero made little whimpers at her feet and Sakura picked him up and laid him on her lap.

Syaoran had finally caught up to her, panting heavily, "Sakura…"

She never moved from that spot, "Syaoran I…I…don't want to talk about this!" she said nervously.

He looked at her worriedly and they remained silent after a while. Then Sakura got up from her swing, put Kero down, and walked towards him staring at the interesting floor.

She walked behind him and he turned to her, "Syaoran, promise me you won't say anything to anyone. They just end up worrying about me."

She never waited for an answer, before she ran towards school.

"What was that all about?" he asked himself. Kero was whimpering at his feet.

"Let's go Kero!"

They walked back to school and Syaoran hid Kero in his bag. He noticed that the strange man from earlier was no longer there. He saw Sakura walking into the school and he ran up to her.

"Sakura, I think you should keep him!" he said before taking Kero out of his bag.

Sakura looked at him and took Kero as they walked to class. Kero was extremely quiet, because Sakura told him to be. After homeroom, Sakura immediately left class, not giving Syaoran any time to talk to her.

Syaoran walked over to Tomoyo and Eriol, "Hey Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at Syaoran, "Hai Li-kun?"

"Is there something wrong with Sakura?"

"I don't think so? Why would you say that?"

"Well…I was just curious," he thought about her asking him to promise not to tell the others.

"Well ok Li?"

"Do you know where she went though? I need to talk to her?"

"Well she has a job at the Hot Spot as a waiter"

"Thanks, I'll see ya later!" he said before running off to Hot Spot.

He ran to the Hot Spot. He saw Kero pacing around the front, knowing he couldn't go inside. Syaoran walked in. Sakura looked before saying her usual 'welcome', when she saw it was Syaoran, she got Chiharu to do it.

"Chiharu-chan can you get this one, please?"

"Syaoran-kun? No problem Sakura-kun!"

"Don't mention me, ok?" she said giving her a warm smile, hoping she'd fall for it.

Chiharu went weak from her smile, "Ok, no worries!"

She immediately walked to Syaoran, "Welcome! This way, sir!" she showed him an empty table.

"Oh no thanks, is Sakura here?"

"Kinomoto-san? Nope, I haven't seen her!"

Syaoran looked around and saw a pair of emerald eyes hide behind a corner, "I see! Ok, well arigato!"

He left the restaurant and Sakura came out of hiding.

Chiharu walked back to her, "Thanks Chiharu-chan!"

"…Anytime"

**.:Time Gap:.**

About 3 hours past, Sakura dressed back into her school uniform. She went through the back and to her surprise saw Syaoran, holding Kero.

She stared shocked, "SYAORAN? What are you doing here?"

"I waited for you to finish work?"

"You waited 3 hours?"

He just smiled and held out the little puppy in his hands, "Well, I guess I'll walk you home!"

She took the puppy and they started walking, "Um…I'm…uh…gomen…"

"You mean for Chiharu-chan to come and tell me you weren't there?" he smirked.

"Yeah, gomen! I just …"

"Don't worry Sakura! You can talk to me whenever you're ready" he said trying to cheer her up.

She looked at him; she thought, _how could he be so nice to her when she avoided him like that?_ She walked beside him and pulled his sleeve, motioning him to go with her. They ended up walking to Penguin Park again and Sakura and Syaoran went on the swings while Kero played around digging holes.

"Syaoran…tell me something?"

"HUH?"

"Is it true, that I act different lately?"

"Well at first, I thought you were a guy, but until I found out you weren't you've acted more like a girl sort of, well that's how I see it. But it really suits you Sakura, I mean if you don't want me to tell anyone I totally understand!"

"I know you'd probably be quiet about me actually being a girl, but…can you keep a real secret?"

"Yeah, sure, I promise, Sakura, I won't tell a soul!"

She sighed of relief, "I remember like it was yesterday!"

Syaoran just listened to what she wanted to say.

"Tomoyo told you about the car crash, right?"

He nodded as she continued, "Well, she never told you what really happened…The day before the accident, I had a…" she stopped and looked at Syaoran, embarrassed about what she was about to say.

"Well, don't laugh ok?" she tried smiling.

He nodded getting tense ready not to laugh at whatever she would say, "Well I had a boyfriend…"

After a few seconds, Syaoran burst out laughing and Sakura whined, "You promised not to laugh!"

"Sorry Sakura! It's just that it doesn't really matter to me if you had a boyfriend or not"

She breathed deep and continued on, "Well, my boyfriend, Haru…was 18; 3 years older than me. The day before the accident, I caught him kissing with some other girl. He also … (she lied)…had the nerve to hit on me, after I found out! He deserved that slap, good and hard! And of course that meant we broke up, but he still didn't want me to leave him and he would do anything. But that turned into obsession…The next day, my father, brother, and I went out to celebr-… (She paused) my father and brother wanted to go out. We had the times of our lives and I thought '_nothing could ruin this day…NOTHING!_' I sure as hell was wrong…I lost my brother and father that day. The bastard who did it…was Haru! He killed them, and it's all my fault!"

She fell off the swing and sat on the sand on her knees crying…for the first time in a long time. Syaoran got up and lowered down to her. He wrapped his strong arms around her and Kero, who saw Sakura crying, came over and rubbed its head against her leg.

All of a sudden Kero jumped to his feet and growled in Sakura's direction, Syaoran looked at the pup, "What is it, boy?"

"Sakura Kinomoto! I've been looking for you!"

Sakura was too scared to look up at the very familiar voice and Kero kept barking at the tall man.

"Sakura, get a hold of yourself!" But it was too late; she fell unconscious.

"SAKURA! SAKURA!" he yelled.

* * *

sorry people, I guess I'm leaving you on a cliffy for now. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! They always encourage me! I'll try to update as soon as possible...I really think I'll be changing the rating…just in case. 

-BabieLuvly101


	3. always

Thanks for the reviews! You people are so amazing!

To:

Sakura&Syaoran fan 4eva!: Thanks, I'll take your advice

rosedreamer101: Thanks I'm glad you like it!

StrawberryBlossom 44: Don't worry…things will get better…

duckygoesroarrr: Thanks! Haha the truth shall be revealed soon enough hehe.

lovehits: Thanks for reviewing. Chapter 3 is here. Sorry if it wasn't as soon as you hoped for.

Enjoy the next chappie!

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Place to Stay

Sakura fell unconscious, and Syaoran had caught her before she fell. He let her down and leaned her head to the slide. Then, he got up and turned to see the man in front of him.

"I take it, you're Haru?"

He smirked, "I didn't know I was so famous!"

"What do you want with Sakura?"

He smirked again, "It's not something I want _with_ her…I WANT HER!"

"You have some nerve, you cheat on her and you want her back?"

He smirked once again, "She must not have told you _everything_!"

"What are you talking about?"

"None of your business now step aside, kid!"

Haru took a step forward and Kero jumped up and bit the one place no male would ever want to get bitten. Kero bit hard as Haru fell in pain, it was Syaoran's chance. He ran to Sakura picked her up bridal style and carried her to his house and Kero followed right behind. _We got away…for now._

Once he got home, he ran straight to his room, hoping his sisters didn't notice he brought Sakura over. He laid her down on the bed and got a chair and sat by her. Kero being so small couldn't hop up to the large bed. Syaoran picked him up and put him next to Sakura as well. Kero cuddled up into a ball next to her. Syaoran watched Sakura sleep. Then Syaoran thought, _she looks sorta cute, when she's sleeping. WAIT…what am I thinking?! _He mentally hit himself for thinking that. Then, someone knocked on the door, he walked over and opened it blocking his bed, it was Eriol.

"Hey man, can I come in? I need to talk to you…it's about Saku-"

Then Sakura moaned waking up, "Syaoran…"

Eriol looked behind him, "-ra!"

Syaoran left Eriol at the door and walked back to Sakura on the bed, "Sakura, are you ok now?"

Sakura fluttered her eyes open, and then sat up. Eriol walked over as Syaoran sat next to Sakura.

Sakura finally realizing where she was, started sobbing, "Syaoran, I was…I was…so scared!" she said in between sobs.

"Daijobu (It's alright)! Don't worry!"

Eriol took out his phone and dialed in some numbers, Sakura noticing what he was doing asked, "What are you doing?"

"Calling Tomoyo, I think she'd better come here!" he answered.

Sakura's eyes went more scared, and gripped Syaoran's sleeve, Syaoran noticing this, can tell she didn't want Tomoyo to know.

"Stop Eriol!" he shouted as Eriol stopped before pressing 'send'.

"Why?"

"Well, just stop ok?" then Syaoran went back to comforting Sakura. Sakura had been thinking, _if Tomoyo came over then there would be questions and questions lead to answers and those answers are her fault!_, she couldn't go through that. Eriol saw the look on Sakura's face and realized that calling Tomoyo would sadden Sakura more.

Sakura calmed down and looked around the room, "Where are we?"

Syaoran answered, "We're at my house, in my room"

She looked around the room, which was a little bigger than her room (her Aunt owns Daidouji Corp remember, they're rich, but not as rich as the Li Clan), the walls were a nice green color and the bed she sat on, was humongous king-sized bed! She looked at Syaoran who got off the bed and talked to Eriol.

"Now what was it you needed to talk about?"

"…oh right, well Sakura since you're here, there's a man in the front looking for you"

Sakura started getting scared, "Do…you…know…who it is?"

"He didn't say a name, but by the way I see it, he looks old enough to be in college"

Sakura thought about it and stood up, and Syaoran walked up to her.

Sakura looked at Syaoran, "I think it'll be okay Syaoran, let's not worry too much"

With that she walked passed the door and to the stairs with Syaoran, Eriol, and Kero following behind. She looked down at the man standing in the middle of the room waiting. As soon as she recognized who it was she practically flew down the stairs.

The man looked up the stairs noticing the boyish looking girl running down the stairs and smiled, "SAKURA-CHAN!"

Then Sakura jumped off the last step and hugged the tall man to the floor, "YUKITO, I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!"

They hugged each other on the floor, which made Syaoran totally jealous. Sakura finally got off him and helped him up. Yukito wore glasses, had grayish hair, was a head taller than Syaoran, and had a well-tone body.

"Yukito, what are you doing here?"

"I came by to see little Saku and how she's doing!"

Eriol interrupted, "Saku?"

Sakura turned her head to answer, "Yeah, that's my nickname!" she smiled, "Oh yeah, Syaoran, Eriol this is Yukito, he was my brother's best friend and he's like a big brother to me! Yukito these two are my friends Eriol and Syaoran!"

Yukito politely gave a grin, "Nice to meet you!"

"Yuki, how'd you know I was here?"

"Tomoyo told me I might find you here"

"Oh I see" seeing a piece of paper that had the address written on it, in his hands.

"So I see you haven't …changed" studying her clothing. Sakura just pouted. Yukito looked at her face, and laughed.

"Okay then Sakura, I'll take you home now" Yukito smiled.

"Home?" Sakura hesitated.

He chuckled, "Yes, where you live?"

She took a few steps back until she was behind Syaoran. Yukito, Eriol, and Syaoran looked at her unsteadiness. Sakura thought it would be okay at home, but Haru might locate that she's living there and might hurt Tomoyo and Aunt Sonomi, because of her.

Syaoran then decided, "Sakura, if you're feeling uncomfortable, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you like!"

Sakura looked at him and thought of the offer, "But, I…"

"Don't worry we have a guest room. And I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind."

Then Sakura looked at Yukito who smiled and answered, "No problem, I could just tell Tomoyo-chan that you'll be staying here for a while!"

Sakura's smile shown again and she leaped for joy. Sakura was glad, being around Syaoran made Sakura feel safe. Then Yukito looked at his watch and told them that he had to be going.

As he left, Sakura looked back to the guys, "So, what shall we do first?"

They all went upstairs and Syaoran showed Sakura to the guest room where she'll be staying, it was next to Syaoran's room. But there was also another guest room across from his, but Sakura didn't really care about it. When Sakura went inside, it was a nice red color, and on the wall was a poster of a yin/yang symbol. The bed was just as big as Syaoran's. Syaoran watched her walk around the room and then left when Eriol called him over. She headed for the closet, and opened it.

"Does someone use this room, Syaoran? I mean, all these clothes here are…" then she noticed that he was gone. "Where'd he go?" she wondered and walked to his room and found him and Eriol talking. She went over to his bed and played with Kero.

Then the front doors opened and someone came in, walked upstairs towards Syaoran's room and opened his doors. Then a Chinese woman figure pounced onto Syaoran and hugged him to the floor. Sakura was worried and walked towards Eriol.

"Who is that?" Sakura said with no emotion (unlike Syaoran)

"That's Syaoran's cousin…she came to visit us, again"

Then the girl whined, "I MISSED YOU SYAORAN!! How come you didn't come to visit?"

Eriol smirked, "Correction…she came to visit _Syaoran_, again!"

Syaoran was struggling to get free, "Let go, Mei Lin!!"

Sakura then realized as he said her name, "Mei Lin-chan?"

Mei Lin got up, "Kinomoto-san?"

Both girls smiled and came into an embrace. Syaoran got up from the floor as Mei Lin kept squealing from their reunion.

Eriol was confused, "WAIT! You two know each other?"

Sakura answered, "Oh yes…when me and Tomoyo lived in Hong Kong, we met up in school!"

Syaoran was confused too, "But, then how come I didn't meet you; Mei Lin and I went to the same school?"

Mei Lin responded, "Oh you two never had the same classes and also you moved here, to Tomoeda, remember Syaoran?"

"Oh"

Then Mei Lin walked out, "I'm going to unpack!"

Sakura said happily, "I'll help!"

Sakura followed Mei Lin to the room next door.

"Oh! This was your room?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, 'cause Syaoran was letting me use this room."

"Oh, so you're gonna be staying here a while?"

"Yeah, Syaoran offered me to stay!"

"Really? Interesting…"

"Why is that interesting?"

"Well…being his cousin, I know a lot about Syaoran!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't answer my question…"

"Ok, well I'm just saying, that I think he likes-" she was interrupted by Eriol coming in.

Eriol looked at them and said, "Aunt Yelen is here! Syaoran is telling her that you're here!"

Sakura wondered, "Who: me or Mei Lin?"

Eriol started leaving, "Both of you! You two better go to her now!"

Mei Lin followed, while Sakura hesitated to see Syaoran's mother. Mei Lin noticed that Sakura was worried a bit.

Mei Lin helped her over, "Don't worry! I think Aunt Yelan will like you!"

Sakura just nodded and followed Eriol and Mei Lin. They came in a room that Sakura hasn't seen yet; it was a large room with a table in the center of the room and some huge sofas for about 15 people to sit on each. She figured this is just a place to sit and talk. Then, Sakura saw a tall woman talking to Syaoran. She patiently waited between Eriol and Mei Lin. Then Yelan looked at Sakura, with no emotion. Sakura didn't know if her judgment was already set, and had chills run down her back.

Yelan looked away from Sakura and talked to Mei Lin, "Mei Lin, how nice of you to visit! How long will you be staying this time?"

Mei Lin answered, "About a week, my mom wants me back soon."

"I see," then she looked back at Sakura.

Syaoran walked to her side, "Mother, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is my mother, Yelan Li."

Sakura acted polite as possible and finally realized that it was _the _Yelan Li. She bowed her head, "Dozo Yorushiku (pleased to meet you), Yelan-san!"

Yelan kept staring and asked, "Are you a boy or a girl?" she noticed the clothes she wore was a boy's uniform.

"Girl, Yelan-san" she said without hesitation.

Yelan just raised one brow and this time she smiled. Sakura eased up with the smile she gave her. Then, Yelan made her way out.

Before Yelan had left, she said, "Oh Sakura-san, make sure you take good care of Syaoran! That goes for you too, Xiao Lang (_Syaoran's Chinese name_)!" leaving 2 red teens: Sakura and Syaoran.

Mei Lin giggled. Eriol just watched and laughed at their embarrassment.

Syaoran stood up, "I guess, you can't use Mei Lin's room now…here you can use this one across my room." He showed her to the room.

It was perfect! It was the same size as Syaoran's bed and the same kind of color as her room; emerald green. It was not as big as Mei Lin's room, but Sakura isn't picky. Syaoran left her alone to let her settle in, which was really quick since she only had her backpack of schoolwork and Kero to take care of. Then she left to go find Syaoran and the others. They were all in Syaoran's room.

Mei Lin called Sakura over, "Hey Sakura, let's go shopping!"

"When?"

"Right now, silly!"

Mei Lin stood up and grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her out of the room into her room.

"Mei Lin-chan, I don't know…I mean, I don't have any money. I just started work and getting my pay tomorrow."

It's ok Sakura, my treat!"

"Mei Lin-chan you're so generous! But you shouldn't; I wouldn't feel right"

"Oh Sakura, you're so modest!"

Before you knew it, they were already out the door and in Mei Lin's car. Mei Lin's driver took them to the mall and found Tomoyo with her camcorder coming their way.

"Daidouji-san" Mei Lin squealed.

"Mei Lin-chan" they came into an embrace, "I'm so glad to see you! Thanks for calling!"

Sakura interrupted their reunion, "Wait, you called Tomoyo to come over here?"

Mei Lin smiled, "Of course, I know how much she loves you're natural cuteness, Sakura!"

Tomoyo hugged her camcorder, "Oh, how I wished for this day to come! It seems like an eternity has passed since the last time I have been shopping for Sakura's clothes! Oh don't worry Sakura; you look cute in anything, even in guy's clothes!"

Tomoyo and Mei Lin practically dragged Sakura at every single store. Sakura felt like she tried on every single thing in the mall from lingerie to boxers. After hours, they finally made it to the food court. The girls looked for a place to sit and found Syaoran and Eriol sitting down close by and they were eating Chinese food. They came over to them and Sakura sat down next to Syaoran and stared at his food. Syaoran and Eriol looked at her, then to all the bags all 3 of them were holding. It was like they were carrying 100 bags of clothes. None were Tomoyo's, about 2 bags were Mei Lin's and the other 98 were Sakura's. Syaoran kept looking at Sakura amazed, although Sakura was staring at his chow mien.

Syaoran chuckled, "Sakura, you want some?"

Sakura just looked at him with dreamy eyes, "Hai!"

Syaoran sweat dropped, "Here have it, I'm full anyways." He pushed it closer to her.

Sakura smiled, "Itadakimasu (a phrase that Japanese say before eating)!" She ate it all in just seconds.

Mei Lin giggled, "Poor Sakura, did we keep her for that long?"

Tomoyo didn't respond she was actually recording the cute expression she used on Syaoran to get her free meal.

Sakura then said energetic, "Domo arigato, Syaoran!"

"No problem, Sakura!"

"Tomoyo, Mei Lin, I guess we should go back now. I didn't finish homework and…" Then something caught her eye.

It was an ice cream parlor, and Sakura's eyes grew dreamily again. She vanished before their eyes, and in a second was in line to get a cone. She looked at all the flavors.

Then the clerk said, "Welcome! How may I help you?"

Her friends had made it over to the parlor.

"Um…can I get one scoop of strawberry, please?" she said as she finally looked up to the clerk. She smiled happily, "Yue-san!"

Syaoran looked at her when she said his name happily.

"Hello, Sakura-san!" he smiled.

"Yue-san, you work here?" she smiled back.

"Hai!" he said getting her scoop of ice cream.

"Arigato" she paid him the money she owed for the ice cream.

She walked over to the others and Syaoran said sternly, "Who was that?"

"That's Yue; he's in the Botany class that I'll be taking."

Eriol interrupted, "Chill Syaoran, Sakura's just going to take the Botany class with me, Rika, and Yue."

Syaoran was ok with that, he was just pissed by the way that Sakura acted the way she did in front of him, "Yea, but you acted so girly in front of him, what would you do if he found out you really are a girl?"

"Nothing! Yue-san, already knew that I'm a girl. Besides, I wouldn't really care if he did find out or not."

"Sakura, I don't want you near that guy! I don't like the way he looked at you!"

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do!" She said.

She got off her seat and threw her hand up and made her way to his face. His cheek was stricken with her hand.

"BAKA (idiot/stupid/moron)!" she yelled and ran off.

Mei Lin smacked Syaoran in the head, "You idiot! Yue-san is just her classmate! You didn't have to go and do that!" she defended Sakura.

She and Tomoyo walked off with the load of bags of Sakura's. Sakura ran off angry, not depressed. She thought, _what's wrong with Syaoran! BAKA! He doesn't have to right to tell me not to see Yue anymore! Who does he think he is? It's like he's saying he owns me! Well he doesn't!_

Her running turned to walking as she didn't notice, but she ran all the way to Syaoran's house. So, she knocked on the door to get in.

Wei had answered, "Sakura-san, you're back! Where are Syaoran-sama, Mei Lin-san, and Eriol-san?"

"Oh gomen, Wei-san, I kinda left them with such short notice." She said as she stepped inside.

"Arigato Wei-san, I'll be in the guest room for a while!"

He bowed and went back into the kitchen.

Sakura went inside the room, and stayed in there.

**.:Meanwhile:.**

Syaoran put hid hand up to the red bruise marked on his cheek, never has he seen Sakura so fragile.

Eriol looked at him, "Hey, it's your fault for telling her what to do! She's an independent woman, Syaoran. She doesn't need you all the time, to rescue her."

Syaoran didn't say anything but kept thinking to himself, _why did I say that? I mean…it's not like I like her or anything. Yeah she can be cute, when she's acts like her true self, but I'm just being moody…right? Yeah, I don't like Sakura like that, right? Yeah, well…maybe…_

"Oy Syaoran! Are you listening to me?"

Syaoran came back out of his thought, "huh?"

"I take it you didn't hear a word I said, Syaoran"

Syaoran just nodded.

Eriol sighed, "I think you better go and apologize to her!"

"Well, I don't know where she is and I don't know if I should see her…"

"If you don't apologize, it will just make things worse!"

Syaoran just sighed.

**.:Time Gap:.**

Wei went upstairs to Sakura's room with a tray of food. He knocked on the door and waited for her a response. Sakura called, "Come in!"

Wei opened the door, "Sakura-san"

"Wei-san, come in!"

"Sakura-san, I assumed that you didn't have anything to eat" Holding out the tray to her, "Are you feeling well? You don't seem too happy"

"Iie, I'm fine! Arigato Wei-san! I'm going to get dressed for bed, now" as she took the tray of food.

He bowed and left the room. As he headed downstairs, he found Syaoran walking up to him.

"Wei, did Sakura come back home?"

"Hai, Syaoran-sama, she's in her room right now"

Syaoran sped up the stairs and walked over to her room. _I wonder if she's still mad at me..._

He knocked on the door and waited for a response. Sakura called, "Who is it?"

He hesitated before answering, "…It's Syaoran…Sakura I know you're mad at me, but please I just want to apologize"

…no response…

"Sakura…" he said before opening the door. There he saw her lifting her shirt, showing her flat stomach to him. Sakura thought he had left after he said 'apologize' and lifted her shirt exposing her training bra (remember she's flat-chested…but they grew)…Syaoran turned one hundred shaded of red, before giving an 'ahem' to let her know he was there. She pulled her shirt back down to see the one standing before her. She found Syaoran blushing madly and his face turned away to try to hide it. Sakura, realizing that she just gave him a little 'show', screamed off the top of her lungs, "HENTAI (pervert)!! GET OUT!"

Syaoran ran out of the room after apologizing, "Gomen!"

Syaoran patiently waited outside her room thinking of Sakura's little show. The thought of her lifting her shirt up woke up his little friend. _Damn hormones!_

Sakura finally opened the door, Syaoran turned to her not looking away and apologized again.

"Gomen, Sakura! For before, I mean I shouldn't have said something like that. And also I'm sorry for-" He looked at her and his jaw practically dropped, making her blush.

She was wearing a pink nightgown that showed off her curves in the right places and showed off her lovely pale skin. This made something in his pants ache crazy. Luckily, he wore the right pants, so she didn't see this.

"Stop gaping...Mei Lin and Tomoyo bought this for me and it would be a waste not wearing it..."

Syaoran didn't say anything, but couldn't stop staring.

"You wanted to say something to me?" she said trying to hide her blush.

"Sakura…I'm sorry, I guess I was being too protective of you…" he said forcing a blush to not come up.

Sakura looked at him and frowned, "And I'm sorry, too"

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong"

"Yes I did! I didn't deserve to slap you! You were just being, like you said, overprotective. I hope I don't disappoint you when I say this, but people will find out sooner or later that I'm a girl. It's not really a secret"

There was silence in the hallway. The silence was broken when Kero ran out of the room, and tried jumping up to Syaoran. The two just smiled and Syaoran picked the puppy up. Sakura rubbed its head and took the puppy out of Syaoran's hands. She smiled and left Syaoran to go into her room. She collapsed onto the bed as Kero walked over to its comfortable little pillow. Sakura went under the covers and heard the door open. She looked at who it was and saw Syaoran.

"Syaoran, what is it?"

"Um…well...I uhhh" he stuttered.

Sakura smiled, "Oyasumi, Syaoran!"

Syaoran smiled back, "Oyasumi, Sakura!" he closed her door.

* * *

Funny…how he acts overprotective ever since he found out she was really a girl. 

Please review! …or else…hmmmm…or else I won't update as soon as possible. I really will be changing the rate to M. Just to let you know, I want my fanfic to be safe. There are no lemons promise...but the next chapter i guess has fluff or w/e you call it.

To Americans: HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY! happy birthday america

-BabieLuvly101


	4. be

Thanks for reviewing…

duckygoesroarrr: hehehe…Sakura will never tell her secret…muwhahaha!!

Sakura&Syaoran fan 4eva!: thanks!

rosedreamer101: no thank you for reviewing…

Syiidahhriis: No actually…I live in the U.S. and no my fav. color is not green. It's just Sakura doesn't like pink, because it's girly for someone who wants to be boyish, don't you think?

Here's the next chappie! Hope you like it! Oh and yes the rating has changed to M…just in case, especially just in case for this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: It's the Truth

**.:Morning:.**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Syaoran woke up from the annoying noise that seemed to get louder when he tried covering his ears with his pillow. He got up in defeat and turned off the damn alarm clock. Then he heard a knock on the door. He sat up and called to the person to come in.

Sakura opened the door, "Syaoran, breakfast is ready! Oh-" she said looking at his muscular chest. Syaoran wasn't wearing a top, just boxers. He got out of bed and stretched making his body flex. Sakura was so awe struck she didn't know what to think or say. She just kept staring. He looked at her and smirked, "Like what you see?"

Sakura finally coming back to Earth, and turned thousand shades of red from his words, "BAKA!" she said before leaving him to go eat breakfast. She ate toast and gave her cinnamon roll to Kero. As soon as she was finished, she went upstairs and changed clothes into a girl uniform. Sakura decided that she'd choose this path instead of the life of a guy……SIKE.

For one thing, her uniform of the white top with a huge red bow in the middle, and a red mini-skirt matching the bow, looked weird, since she hasn't worn a skirt in about a year. Sakura thought her legs were too exposed. Well this is what happens when your dog has no bathroom…it uses school uniforms. (A/N: Kero has to go bathroom someday) Sakura sighed and walked down the stairs finding Syaoran in his school uniform already and bag with toast in his mouth. She looked at him and thought about earlier that morning…and the thought made her blush. Syaoran feeling that someone was staring at him looked up the stairs and saw Sakura. His jaw dropped this time dropping his toast, and made her say, "Hentai!" and he quickly shut his mouth.

"Sakura! What's with the uniform? Did you finally decide to stop cross-dressing?"

Feeling a little insulted, "Hmph…Kero just so happened to ruin my other uniform, so this was all I could wear!"

"Oh, but now people at school will know now…"

"Yeah well, I don't care! I mean hey, no more fan girls!"

"Unless they're lesbian"

"EW, the thought of it creeps me out! Me and lesbian just don't connect…" (A/N: I interrupt this program for very important news…I have nothing against lesbians…that is all, back to the program)

He chuckled, "Shall we go?"

"What about Eriol and Mei Lin?"

"Oh crap, I forgot!"

In that instant they heard a loud thud and looked up to wear the noise came from. It seems that Eriol just feel off his bed. Then, you could hear a certain Chinese woman curse from seeing the time it was. Sakura and Syaoran laughed at Mei Lin and Eriol's morning torture.

"Ok let's go!" Sakura said, confirming that they should be awake now.

They reached the school and boys gaped at the one they saw next to Li, not noticing that it was Sakura. Syaoran noticing this gave them all glares, making them squirm away. Sakura not noticing at all just kept walking to class. The bell rang for homeroom to start. Syaoran walked in the classroom, while Sakura went to get a quick drink of water. Everyone was already inside except Sakura and yes, Eriol and Mei Lin made it in time. She walked in and everyone gaped at her beauty, even the teacher.

Sakura looked at the class and made a new introduction, "Gomen, I'm Sakura Kinomoto! I'm sorry that I didn't tell you all"

Mizuki-sensei smiled and nodded so that she can take her seat. She walked over to her seat and Mizuki-sensei had left the room for a while. That moment everyone gave their attention to Sakura.

Chiharu said shocked, "Sakura! How come you didn't tell us?"

"I didn't really care if you mistaken me as a guy…"

All the guys were gaping at her beauty, making Syaoran glare at them.

**.:Time Gap:.**

Sakura's Botany class…

Rika walked with her to the classroom, while Eriol went flirting with Tomoyo.

"Sakura-san, what made you decide to wear your real uniform today?"

Sakura lied, feeling that she didn't want others to know that her dog peed on her uniform, "Well…I uh…wanted to impress someone…"

"0o0o0o0o0…good luck!" she cheered Sakura on.

"Thanks Rika-chan!" Sakura mentally slapped herself for thinking that one up.

They went inside and found no one there yet.

"Hey is it, Li-kun?"

Sakura blushed at the thought, "Um…why do you say him?"

"Cause many people adore him and it seems you're really close to him, Sakura-chan. You and Syaoran are very popular, you two seem right for each other."

"Really? Me and Syaoran are just really good friends" she smiled, but for some reason it hurt her to say that.

"Oh"

Then Yue came in the classroom, noticing Sakura's uniform.

"So you've finally decided to change your cross-dressing habits" he smirked.

Rika was confused, "WAIT! You knew?"

Sakura answered for him, "Yeah, he's one of my old childhood friends"

"Oh, how come you didn't tell me Sakura?"

Sakura said rather bluntly, "You never asked"

Yue got his clipboard and Rika started instructing Sakura what to do. Sakura was in charge of the back garden with Rika. Sakura saw the garden filled of flowers. She smiled and walked over to some hibiscus bush and enjoyed their lovely beauty. She looked aside and saw the most wonderful sight, it was a huge cherry blossom tree…not the one from before, this one is fully grown. Then Rika called over to her, ruining her chance to go over to the tree.

"Sakura we have to water all the flowers and make sure to take notes on their changes"

"Hai"

**.:Time Gap:.**

Syaoran was waiting for Sakura after class at the gate. Sakura came walking out with Chiharu and noticed Syaoran standing there, leaning against the gate.

"Syaoran, what are you doing here? I thought you would've left already!"

"Um…well I…actually wondered if you wanted to walk home together" Syaoran forced himself not to blush.

Sakura frowned, "Gomen Syaoran! I have work today. But tomorrow is alright!"

"Ok, I'll see you later!" with that Sakura and Chiharu walked to Hot Spot.

Syaoran had a bad feeling, but went home anyway.

**.:Time Gap Again:.**

After Sakura's shift, Sakura dressed back into her school uniform and walked out with her envelope of pay. She stuffed it into her bag and walked to Syaoran's house. She passed an alleyway and two strong arms grabbed her and pulled her in. She wanted to scream but one of the stranger's hands covered her mouth and the other wrapped its arm around her waist.

"Sakura…" He said with lust.

Sakura knew that voice anywhere, "HARU!" she mumbled with her covered mouth.

"Yes, Sakura it's me! I see you're wearing your lovely girl clothes again!" he said with his hand leaving her mouth.

"Haru leave me alone!" she struggled to get out of his grip.

"I just can't do that, Sakura!"

**.:Meanwhile:.**

Syaoran looked at the clock. It was 20 minutes after Sakura's shift was over. _What's taking her so long? _He decided he should pick her up.

**.:Back to Haru and Sakura:.**

"Yamete (Stop)! Onegai (Please), Haru!"

"Sakura…say it again! Say my name!"

_This man is crazy…why and how did I ever fall for someone like him?_

He turned her around so that she was facing him. Feeling brave, Sakura spat at him.

Haru smirked, "No, no Sakura! Now that no one's here to interrupt us, doesn't mean you should! The fun has just begun."

Then he grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall. Sakura groaned from the sudden pain from her back hitting the wall. He kissed her lips harshly. Knowing what he might do, Sakura kept her mouth shut tight. Haru, not satisfied, nibbled her lip and Sakura couldn't help it and moaned, so ended up giving him entrance. He sucked her tongue clean. Haru seeing her resistance pushed her further into the wall with his body, making her feel how aroused he was. He then used one hand to keep his grip on her wrists and used his free hand to pleasure her. He placed his hand on her thigh and raised it until it got to her skirt. He wanted her so badly.

He placed his hand on her lacy panty and smirked, "Sakura, you're wet!" She couldn't help her tears from rolling down her face. He saw this and said, "What's wrong, Sakura?" Licking her tears up to her eyes. "You know you want this!"

She screamed off the top of her lungs, "HARU YAMETE!!! SOMEONE!! TASUKETE (help)! ONEGAI!"

From afar, Syaoran had received vibes that Sakura was in trouble and ran for the place his instincts told him to go.

She couldn't get him off him. Sakura felt her top being lifted. Haru has slipped his hand out of her skirt to under her shirt. He brought his fingers to her bra and cupped it.

He smirked, "I see you've grown. They feel a little bigger than before"

She gasped when he started massaging her right breast. He took this to his advantage and kissed her forcefully and sucked her tongue dry. He broke the kiss from the lack of oxygen.

This time he lifted her shirt and pulled it off her. She winced from the pain, when he pushed her harshly to the wall again. Letting go of her wrists, he took a firm grip on her shoulders. He kissed her down to her neck, sucking on her pulse. Nipping, biting, and sucking it, knowing that his mark will be there.

She panted and used all her breath to scream out again, "TASUKETE!!"

He smirked again, "Tsk, tsk, Sakura you shouldn't make so much noise, besides no one's here to help you this time!"

"Think again!" said someone before punching Haru's beautiful face.

Sakura fell to the floor on her knees and felt a warm cloth put over her head.

"Great! Now you've ruined my fun!" Haru sounded somewhat pissed.

He had no reply.

Haru just got agitated and charged at the one near Sakura. He dodged smoothly and had a clear open shot and the savior punched his stomach. This made Haru fall to his hands and knees and threw up some blood. He wiped the blood that trickled down his lips.

Getting up he replied coldly, "You'll pay for that!"

He ran off. Sakura looked up to her rescuer…

Sakura's eyes grew wide seeing the shirtless man in front of her, "YUE!"

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"_Hai, genki desu (I am fine)_ arigato Yue!"

"Good thing I was around" he said helping her up.

The thought that if Yue wasn't there in time, made her cry. She embraced him and cried into his chest. Feeling sympathy towards her he hugged her back. They stood there for a while letting Sakura cry. Sadly, an amber-eyed, chestnut hair boy saw the two embracing each other. To his dismay he noticed that Sakura wasn't wearing her top and had his shirt over her head. He found her crying in his arms. He felt like 1000 needles pierced his heart, and they were taken out slowly. He felt so many emotions at once he didn't know what to do: sadness, anger, jealousy, and confusion. He saw Yue let go of her and they walked through the alley and he just stood there and watched.

**.:Time Gap:.**

Yue had walked Sakura home…fully clothed. Sakura went up to her room and fell onto her bed. She couldn't have herself sleep, scared of dreaming of Haru. So she patiently waited for a certain someone to come home. She stood up and walked over to her mirror. There she saw it—the mark that Haru had left behind. She felt so weak and disgusting. She felt so filthy. If it weren't for Yue, she knew he would have her. Thankfully her short auburn hair was somewhat long enough to hide her shameful mark. She wanted to see someone, some one that comforted her, just like the time at the park…_Syaoran_.

Syaoran walked through the door and was greeted by Wei, "Welcome back, Syaoran-sama!"

He was already up the stairs by then, but when Sakura heard his name and that he was back, she opened her door. She saw him heading over to his room. He heard the opposite door opened and turned around and faced her. Sakura smiled seeing him, but quickly frowned, seeing his cold expression toward her.

She walked out of the doorway, "Syaoran, is there something wrong?"

Syaoran didn't reply, he just looked away from her eyes and walked into his room, but didn't close the door. Sakura took this as in invitation into his room. Syaoran was lying down on his bed without saying a word to her. He put his arm over his face covering his eyes.

"Syaoran…"

No response…then he shrugged to show he was listening.

"Syaoran, are you mad at me?"

Syaoran removed his arm and amber orbs met emerald ones. "No"

His expression still did not change, making Sakura more upset, "You're lying!"

This made Syaoran sit up, "I'm not mad at you, Sakura"

"Then why are you looking at me like you are?"

Syaoran was silent, he could not tell her that he saw her hugging Yue and not to mention her half-naked. He couldn't tell her what he thought happened.

Syaoran said all he could say, "Please, leave me alone"

This made Sakura more sad and upset. She left silently. Just earlier she was almost raped by her ex-boyfriend and now Syaoran is ignoring her in time of need. Sakura went in her room and went under the covers. She tried closing her eyes but her eyes grew teary. She cried herself to sleep, while across her room lay a boy with mixed emotions. Syaoran felt upset that he might have upset Sakura earlier.

**.:Time Gap:.**

Morning came. It was really early; 5:12 am. Sakura woke up with her face stained with her tears. She got up and took a shower. She hasn't had her boy uniform cleaned yet, so she wore her girl uniform again. She packed her bag and went downstairs and saw Syaoran's sisters all chatting and eating breakfast. Sakura had almost forgotten Syaoran had sisters.

"Wow! You girls are up early to eat breakfast…" Sakura said as they all looked at her.

"Sakura-chan!! KAWAII!!" Fanran said seeing her in her girl uniform.

"Sakura-chan, come and eat breakfast with us!" Shiefa said happily.

Sakura, however, was still depressed from the previous night. She sat between Feimei and Fuutie. They noticed her sad expression and all grew worried.

"Sakura-chan, what's the matter?" Fuutie asked while giving her a plate of pancakes.

Sakura didn't move from her spot. She sat there silent as the wind. The four looked at each other and then back at Sakura. Sakura stood up suddenly and shocked the girls for a moment. She took her bag and walked out the kitchen door.

The moment she left Feimei announced, "Something tells me this has Xiao Lang's name all over it!"

The others nodded in agreement. Then they heard the front door open and close, figuring that Sakura must have left already. A couple minutes later, Syaoran entered the kitchen. It seemed his expression was sad as well. His sisters stared at him with concern. He saw the plate of pancakes on the table. He wasn't in the mood to eat and noticed his sisters staring.

"What?"

Fanran asked, "Did you get into a fight with Sakura?"

"That's none of your business" He said calmly, before leaving.

Syaoran swung his bag over his shoulder and walked out the door.

**.:Meanwhile:.**

Sakura was being cautious, incase of Haru. She wondered why Syaoran acted that way last night. She sighed and walked to Penguin Park, the one place that's secluded.

**.:Back to Syaoran:.**

Syaoran couldn't get a certain emerald-eyed girl off his mind. He really thought that Yue had messed around with her. He walked to school, having morning chores that day. He opened the doors to the classroom, expecting no one. To his dismay no one was there. He put his bag at his desk and walked to the flower vase. He took out the roses that were put in last week and went out to change the water and flower arrangements.

Sakura had walked to the classroom of her homeroom. She knew Syaoran had morning chores that day. She opened the door and found no one there. She looked at Syaoran's desk noticing his bag. She put down hers on her desk and sat down. She put her head down and covered herself with her arms, putting her face into her bag.

Then the doors opened silently as Syaoran came in not noticing Sakura, who didn't seem to notice him either. He came in with a vase full of cherry blossoms. He placed it on the counter and gazed at the cherry blossoms that reminded him of her lovely name. Looking at the cherry blossoms, he imagined her face.

He whispered gently, "Sakura…"

Sakura looked up, realizing someone called her name.

She noticed Syaoran's back to her, and spoke, "Nani? (What)"

Syaoran thought he hallucinated now…he was hearing her voice. He shook it off by shaking his head to make it clear.

"…Syaoran"

Syaoran still thinking this was just hallucination, just kept staring at the cherry blossoms that fascinated him. Sakura felt upset that he was ignoring her, so she stood up and walked behind him.

She whispered to him, still scared that he was upset with her in some way, "Syaoran…"

He whispered back to his 'hallucination', "Sakura…"

"Hai, Syaoran"

"Why? Why did you and Yue…"

Sakura confused now, "Me and Yue what?"

Syaoran raised his voice a bit, "Don't play dumb, I saw you two embracing each other that evening. You weren't wearing a top, yet it seemed you had his over your head."

"Syaoran…I don't understand. Why are you mad?" she said clueless.

"GO AWAY!" he commanded, trying to get the picture of her out of his mind.

He still didn't know that she was right behind him. Sakura taking his command being assertive, she walked out the door. Then she closed the door, loud. Syaoran realizing the door closing looked at the door and saw a shadow of a person through the window walking away. He didn't believe it. He just made a fool out of himself, in front of whoever heard him say all that. He quickly ran to the sliding door and opened it, he looked down the hall. He couldn't tell who heard him now. Other students had arrived and were walking around with their friends.

"Dammit!" Syaoran cursed himself for feeling stupid to think someone else wasn't there and was just his imagination.

Sakura knowing she'd have to go back there anyway, since it's her homeroom class, walked sluggishly to the library. She knew that Syaoran was mad from something that has to do with her and Yue. She sat down at one of the tables and sat in the same position as before when she was in the classroom.

"Ohayo, Kinomoto-san" came a voice.

Sakura looked up and found a girl with glasses smiling to her, "Ohayo"

"What are you doing here, Kinomoto-san?" she said.

Ignoring her question Sakura greeted her, "Naoko-chan, h_a_jimemashite (how do you do?)" Sakura said courteously.

"Hai, genki desu (I'm fine)"

Sakura stood up and bowed. Naoko bowed and walked over to one of the many shelves in the library.

"Naoko-chan, you like books, don't you?"

"Hai, they are remarkable, aren't they, Kinomoto-san?"

"Naoko-chan, please call me Sakura"

"Hai, Sakura"

A couple minutes passed and Sakura helped Naoko out with placing books into shelves. Naoko spent so much time in the library, she was practically the librarian. The bell rang in order to get to class. Sakura and Naoko looked at the direction of the chime and then looked at each other.

Naoko smiled, "Ikimasho (let's go)!"

Sakura remembered who was back in the classroom and lost her cheerfulness, "Um, I think I'll skip this class for now. It seems there are a lot of books to be moved."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai, I'll finish up soon"

"Okay, do you want me to stay with you?"

"Iie, you go on to class" she put up with a smile.

"Okay, I'll tell sensei, you're helping the librarian" Naoko winked, took her bag, and walked out the library, going to homeroom.

Sakura placed more books in the shelves and finished up. The bell was close ringing, to end homeroom. She sighed and took her bag and headed for homeroom. Syaoran was in homeroom. Once everyone was there, he wondered where Sakura was. She was no where to be found.

His thoughts were bothered, where could she be? Sakura couldn't be at home, she left this morning. I wonder if she doesn't want to see me, now. I bet she's with Yue. The last thought made his hands ball up into fists. Then the bell rang and homeroom had ended, signaling that it was 1st period. Sakura had history this period. Syaoran had a different class. The rest of the classes that day were 3rd and 5th. He had gym with her, but now that people know she's a girl. They'd play a different sport and not have time with her. 5th period he detested the most. It was her class with Yue.

1st period seemed to go by quickly. Syaoran hopefully tried to find Sakura before she would change and go to gym. Even if they encountered, he didn't know what to say, but he at least wanted to see her. Sakura saw him waiting nearby the girl's locker room. She really wanted to talk to him, but her mind kept telling her that he probably doesn't. She turned to walk away, which turned to a run. Syaoran noticed how Sakura hasn't come yet. Then he noticed a figure with auburn locks running away. He chased after her. Sakura had run to the giant cherry blossom tree on school grounds. She climbed up and found a comfortable spot on a branch. The sweet aroma of the blossoms made her fall into a deep slumber.

Syaoran had lost sight of her, and searched for her. He stopped at the cherry blossom tree. Oh how it reminded him of her. Just looking at it gave him a picture of her in his head. He sat down and leaned back to the trunk. He closed his eyes not seeing Sakura up on the limb.

Sakura in her deep sleep, dreamt.

**.:Sakura's dream/Flashback:.**

"Sakura…my sweet cherry blossom"

Sakura turned and smiled. She embraced the man she had thought she loved. Haru.

"Haru…you're like my springtime!" (A/N: In Japanese, Haru means spring)

"Sakura, I love you!" Sakura smiled happily.

Then all went dark. Sakura was alone. Then Haru was seen with another woman.

Sakura cried of the pain.

**.:End of her dream…but she's still asleep:.**

Unconsciously, Sakura cried. A tear ran down her face and down to Earth's surface.

The tear had hit Syaoran's cheek, waking him from his peaceful break. He opened his eyes and wiped his face to find a teardrop. He looked up, knowing it couldn't be raining under a tree. There he saw a figure. Sakura. He couldn't see her face thoroughly, but he saw that her cheek was wet. Sakura…she's…she's crying! Did I really upset her that bad? His body acted without consent. He climbed up the tree to Sakura. He didn't know if she was hurt or in pain. When he got up to the branch she was on, he saw her beautiful face. She was asleep and in the corner of her eyes, laid tears trickling down her cheeks. His face was inches away from hers. Sakura gradually awoke from the warm breath she felt. Her eyes ajar saw the figure of Syaoran.

She whispered, "Syaoran…"

The next thing they knew Syaoran had embraced her, "Sakura, gomen, Sakura!"

This woke up Sakura fully. She didn't know what to do. He was embracing her the exact same way that Haru had in her flashback/dream. Her tears kept falling though. She didn't want to know what would happen next, but she knew she had to apologize for whatever she had done to him in the first place that made him so upset.

"Syaoran," she started, him stilling embracing her, "If you were wondering, there is nothing between me and Yue. We are just childhood friends. The other day when you saw us, he had helped me when Haru had attempted to have hurt me again." She pushed him away so that she could look him in the eyes. "It's the truth!"

As she finished, he was speechless. He had thought that they were together. He thought that Yue had taken her. Taking this speechless as unbelievable, she frowned and started to get off the branch. He was brought back to earth when he noticed that she was leaving.

"Abunai (watch out)!" He yelled when she tried taking a step down to another branch.

They were pretty high up and it's much easier going up then down a tree.

"It's alright, Syaoran. I've got this totally under control."

She took the step to the branch. She made it, but a sudden gust of wind, pushed her off the branch and the next thing they knew, Sakura was falling, falling down to the bottom, head first.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Yep this is like a cliffhanger…please review okay oh I'm sorry, if Sakura's change back to a girl is a little rushed. Really I'm sorry if it seems that way. It will probably take a while to get the next chapter up too…sorry.

-BabieLuvly101


	5. there

Here's the next chappie XD…I hope you like it! I'm sorry that it took me about 2½ months to update. I just really forget that I have to write my fic and I need to catch up in my school life too. Well anyways R&R.

Thank you to all my reviewers!

Chapter 5: Not a Kiss

She took the step to the branch. She made it, but a sudden gust of wind, pushed her off the branch and the next thing they knew, Sakura was falling, falling down to the bottom, head first.

"SAKURA!!" Syaoran screamed and dove after her. He dove faster, so that he caught up to her. He stretched his arm out to her as she did as well. That's the last thing she remembered before she shut her eyes tight. He caught her hand and pulled her above him, so that he was under her. She felt a pair of warm, strong arms embrace her from behind. Her body turned 90 degrees so their bodies were flat horizontal. She expected her landing rough, painful, and hard. Finally, she felt that gravity had no longer had effect on them and her landing was nothing to what she expected. Her landing was smooth, warm, and soft. She opened her eyes and realized she was in Syaoran's arms. Her back was against his chest.

"SYAORAN!" she screamed after his grip loosened.

There laid an unconscious boy on the floor, with his arms around Sakura. She let go of his grip and got off of him. He laid there and she felt more tears fall down her face. She cried into his chest and sobbed, thinking that he was dead.

A low moan came from the boy's breath. Sakura raised her head. Syaoran's eyes partly open seeing that Sakura was safe and unharmed, he smiled.

"SYAORAN! Are you okay?" Sakura asked restlessly.

Syaoran used up most of his strength just sitting up. He nodded.

"Syaoran, I think its best you lay back down! I'll call Wei to come and get us! Ok?"

Syaoran smiled and his eyes grew gentle. He was glad that she was concerned for him. She grabbed his cell phone and contacted Wei.

"Moshi Moshi (Hello -usually over the phone-)." Wei answered.

"Wei-san!" she sounded very fearful.

"Oh Sakura-san, what's the matter? Is there something wrong?"

"Wei-san, please can you come and pick up Syaoran and I from school…Syaoran has…he has-"

Before she could finish, he understood that something was wrong with Syaoran, "Hai, I'm on my way!"

Sakura heard a click and put the phone away from her ear. He hanged up. She put the phone down and gave her full attention to Syaoran. Syaoran had kept his gaze on her the whole time. Sakura felt so horrible. She's the one who accidentally fell and Syaoran is suffering from it.

"Syaoran, you're going to be okay!" she said dread in her voice.

He tried using his normal tone with her, "Sakura, don't worry so much…I'll be fine"

He wiped her tears away with his fingers, and cupped her tear-stained cheek, "As long as your okay!"

Her worried frown still didn't change. Finally Wei has come and found Sakura and Syaoran. He helped Syaoran into the car and Sakura followed suit. Syaoran lied down and rested for awhile. Sakura still feeling very much at fault sat next to him and laid his head on her lap. It seemed that Syaoran has fallen asleep and Wei had driven off.

Wei interrupted the silence, "Sakura-san, what happened to Syaoran-sama?"

Sakura's face went even gloomier, if that was possible, "Well, we were up in a tree and I was getting down. Then I slipped and was falling towards the ground. I closed my eyes tight ready to feel the sore pain on my body, until then I felt Syaoran under me and take the fall instead." Sakura's tears ran down her face again.

"Sakura-san…" he saw her tears fall from the rear-view mirror. "A smile suits you more than tears. When Syaoran-sama smiles, I think he should see your smiling face." He tried cheering up.

Sakura nodded and grew silent. They finally made it back home. Wei had brought Syaoran up to his room with Sakura following behind. Wei laid him on the bed and Sakura pulled a chair from Syaoran's desk and placed it next to his bed. She sat there while Wei left to get the first aid kit.

Before he left Wei asked, "Sakura-san, can you please undress Syaoran. I'll get the first aid kit."

Sakura nodded not quite taking in all the words he said. The moment he left the room, she realized what he had asked her to do, _undress Syaoran_!! She mentally panicked. She took deep breaths and said to herself, _okay, this is all just to tend to his wounds…okay calm down Sakura! You're just undressing him…_

She started unbuttoning his shirt and gently lifted him to release the shirt. When she lifted him, she saw a giant bruise near his shoulder. She gently laid him back down and had a nice view of his chest. He had the perfect body. Sure she has seen this before, but not this close. He had the perfect masculine chest. His arms were just right, not too buff and not too flimsy. He had a firm six pack. She was so dazed that she felt that she HAD to touch him. She pressed her soft finger lightly over his body, hoping not to wake him. She moved her hands over his six-pack. She felt his body stiffen and she heard him make a light moan.

Her face turned a thousand shades of red and took her hands off him. Syaoran awoke from the sudden loss. Syaoran saw her and the blush on her cheeks. He knew very well that his shirt was off and that his pants were still on. Then he blushed himself remembering the small dream he had.

**.:Syaoran's dream:.**

_Syaoran was unconscious. Suddenly he felt warm soft hands cupping his face. He fluttered his eyes open. He saw Sakura embracing him like her life depended on it. She let go to get a good look of him and she smiled. Syaoran sat up and had the sudden urge to look at her fully. He looked her up and down before blushing madly. She was wearing a green lacy bra and a matching g-string. His favorite color._

"_Sakura…what…are you…doing?"_

_Sakura pulled off his shirt, scratch that ripped off his shirt. Syaoran has never seen Sakura like this. "What? You no like?" She gave him a puppy dog face._

_This almost made him pounce on her. But he had control…that's what it's all about, control!_

_But it seemed that Sakura was not going to take that. She pushed him down against the bed. He was surprised from the smaller body above him. She was nibbling his ear and her hands were all over his chest. She pressed her soft fingers against his chest ever so lightly._

"_Syaoran" the sound of his name coming from her sounded so sexy. He let out a moan._

_Then Sakura's soft hands left him._

**.:End of Syaoran's Dream:.**

Syaoran had groaned from the feeling of his pants getting really tight.

Sakura looked back at him, "Syaoran are you okay?"

Syaoran didn't think she would've heard him groan and thought of a quick lie, "Uh, yeah…just my back is sore and all"

"Oh, Wei-san should be back with the aid kit soon…let me help you with that"

"Huh?"

"Okay I need you to turn over" she smiled for once, for she was actually going to help him this time.

"Uh okay…" Syaoran flipped over so now his back was facing the ceiling.

He turned his face so that it faced Sakura, wondering what she would do. Sakura just gazed at the bruise near his shoulder. She lightly caressed the bruise to see his reaction.

"OW" he reacted.

"Does it hurt, Syaoran?"

Syaoran didn't want to show Sakura that it hurt; A Li is not weak! So he didn't answer to her at all.

Sakura chuckled from the look he had on his face, "Daijoubu, I'm not gonna hurt you"

Syaoran embarrassed to answer just nodded.

"Now that's better! Okay, just relax"

"What are you…ooohhhh aaahhhhhh" Sakura massaged his back, before he could even finish his question.

Syaoran loved the feeling of her soft hands, especially on him.

Sakura whispered in his ear, "Are you feeling better Syaoran?"

Her breath on his ear tickled. He blushed from the warm contact, but made absolute sure she didn't see. _How does she know all this?_

Sakura answered as if reading his mind, "My brother had anger problems so…I helped him out."

She massaged down his spine in big circles, earning Sakura a loud moan. Sakura smiled inside that Syaoran was feeling pleasure and from her, but she'd never let him know that. Sakura had no idea how turned on Syaoran was getting. _This feels so good!_ Soon enough, Syaoran was drifting off to sleep. He was half-asleep when Sakura moved to his bruise. In her mind she thought _Look at what I've done. Syaoran, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry._ Subconsciously she brushed her cheek to his bruise and rubbed her soft cheek to it. It felt soft to Syaoran, and didn't feel the pain at all. Sakura pressed her lips against his bruise as an appology. She didn't quite understand what she was doing, but Syaoran didn't seem to care anyway. Syaoran felt the kiss on his back and felt her moving her way up, still kissing his body up to his head. She had the sudden urge to kiss his neck. She kissed, sucked, and licked, giving her another moan from him.

"Sakura……" He didn't want to ask her what she was doing, fear of her stopping from doing whatever she was doing.

Sakura stopping her little 'adventure' was the last thing he wanted, but he knew very well where this could lead too. And Wei had to be coming back soon. Wei would find them in this predicament. Plus, he knew that Sakura is definitely not ready (it's a Haru thing…).

"…what are you doing Sakura?" Sakura realized what she has done and moved away from his pulsating neck.

Syaoran got up from the loss of contact and Sakura had feared that he was now upset of what she's done, "Syaoran……I…Gomen nasai!" she said quickly before running out of his room.

Syaoran frowned. He really didn't want her to go, but if she didn't he might not have control anymore. He looked down at the bulge in his pants. Finally, Wei had knocked on the door and entered holding the first aid kit in his hands.

Sakura flung onto her bed. _Why did I do that? I bet Syaoran is upset! I bet he thinks I'm some kind of pervert or something. Everything I do hurts someone else!_ She looked at her hands and imagined her touching his indescribable body. Thinking of it she mentally hit herself, _What am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking this of Syaoran. That's just not right, right?_ She sighed and got off the bed. She dressed into a pink tank top and comfortable jeans. She sighed again and sat up on her bed. Kero walked to her from the bathroom. After the little incident of her ruined guy uniform, she had a spot for Kero to use. She did have her other uniform cleaned, but never found a good time to use it again. Kero jumped onto the bed and into Sakura's lap.

Sakura smiled, "C'mon Kero, a walk around the park sounds fun doesn't it?"

Kero barked. She put him down and they walked downstairs. She told one of the maids that she would be at the park walking Kero. They walked out of the house and walked towards Penguin Park. Sakura thought while walking Kero. Her first thoughts were boring, _I wonder what I missed today…Syaoran would tell me, we have some of the same classes... _She shook her head to change the subject. _I wonder why I don't like to change into my comfortable guy's wear anymore…Syaoran said that he likes it better that I dress this way… _She shook her head again. _I wonder what I'll be doing this Saturday…Syaoran might want to come with me to the arcade…_ She shook her head yet again.

She said to herself in frustration, "WHY?!? … why am I thinking of him so much?"

It was no use, no matter what she could think about; it would all lead up to Syaoran. _Damn_. And she was trying so hard to avoid this subject. She already 'knew' that he was upset with her. She pondered the subject—Syaoran. Just the thought of him made her smile. She looked around trying to find the little puppy. He was safe and sound barking at a squirrel in a tree. She walked over to the puppy and picked him up. She looked at her watch and saw the time—3:02. She started walking towards Syaoran's house, thinking some more. On her way, she saw Tomoyo and Eriol walking the direction she was coming from. She smiled and waved to them. Tomoyo saw her and squealed, _Sakura looks so kawaii!_

"Sakura-chan! You look so adorable!"

"Arigato Tomoyo-chan, whatcha doin' you two?"

Eriol blushed a bit, and it went away quickly after Tomoyo answered, "Eriol-kun, asked me for a walk through the park"

Eriol and Tomoyo had gotten together after their first date.

Eriol asked her, "Sakura, where were you today? We didn't see you at Botany class"

Sakura's frown came back, "Well, you see…Syaoran kind of got into a little accident…"

Tomoyo spread worry throughout her face, "oh my god! Is he alright?"

Sakura nodded and looked back at them, "Do you guys wanna go visit?"

Tomoyo smiled slyly, "That's okay, I bet he only wants to see one person right now?"

Sakura not understanding what she meant tilted her head and thought about whom that might be. Tomoyo giggled from her cuteness, before walking back with Eriol.

Sakura and Kero made it back to the mansion and straight to Sakura's room. Kero jumped onto the bed and cuddled into a ball before falling asleep. Sakura quietly left her room to go to Mei Lin's. She hasn't talked with her much while she was still there. Mei Lin was going back soon, by the end of the week. Mei Lin was in there, in front of her computer, chatting with her friends online. Sakura walked behind her and Mei Lin heard her come in.

"Kinomoto-san, what's up?"

"Oh nothing in particular. You do know the incident that Syaoran was in, right?"

"Yeah, I came in and saw Wei with the first aid kit. He said that he just tended to Syaoran's wound. I was so worried. I found him in there sleeping."

"Oh I see…"

"What were you thinking, Kinomoto-san? I mean…you slipped off a branch."

"Yeah I know…pathetic…"

"Well, I'm not saying you're pathetic……anyways…is there something you wanted?"

"Um nothing in particular…I just wanted to spend some time with you, before you went back home"

"Oh yeah. I'd better be getting back soon" she sighed

"Mei Lin-chan…do you really have to go back so soon?"

"Kinomoto-san, I told you before already, my mother wants me back so I don't miss school there, even though I'm still learning stuff here"

"Ok, well tell me if you need anything. 'Cause I'll be sure to get it for you."

"What's this all of a sudden?"

"Well, it's just you're going back in such short notice. I'm gonna miss you, is all."

"Arigato Kinomoto-san, I'll miss you as well."

Sakura smiled and left the room. _Mei Lin doesn't want to spend time with me, Tomoyo is with Eriol at the park, and I just walked Kero, and Syaoran's in his room sleeping._

Mei Lin felt bad. Then it hit her. She knew exactly what to do before she went back home to Hong Kong. She ran out of the room and found Sakura walking gloomily to her room.

"SAKURA!" Sakura turned to the sound of the voice calling her name.

Mei Lin grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her to Syaoran's room, to find him not sleeping at all, just lying in bed.

Mei Lin smiled, "Hey! Why don't we have a pool party?"

Syaoran looked at her, "Great idea, Mei Lin!"

"Thanks! I just thought that we should have a party, since Sakura insisted we hang out before I go back"

Syaoran smiled, "Splendid" he sat up and out his bed.

Sakura, who still didn't forget he was injured that very day, cried in concern, "Syaoran? Are you okay? You should be in bed"

Syaoran chuckled, "I'm quite alright, but thanks for the concern"

Mei Lin interrupted, "Well, I'll go call the others to come over"

She left the room and called Tomoyo on her cell, leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone.

Sakura looked at him with more worry, "Syaoran…are you sure you're gonna be able to go to the pool party?"

"Don't worry, Sakura, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself"

Sakura felt a little hurt by his words and frowned. She had just helped him earlier with her little massage. Seeing her frown, Syaoran figured he said the wrong thing.

"Wait, Sakura, I didn't mean in it like that, I meant that I'm fine"

Sakura smiled slightly than turned away with the sudden memory of seeing a little hickey on his neck and changed the subject, "So, where are we having this party at?"

"Well, we'd have to ask Mei Lin, wouldn't we? But, I'm guessing, since it's a pool party, we'll have it here"

"Huh?" she said quite confused.

He chuckled, "We have an indoor pool"

"Oh Wow!"

Suddenly, the door opened and Eriol and Tomoyo came in. Tomoyo looked incredibly hyper active. On the other hand, Eriol was panting heavily. It seems after Mei Lin called Tomoyo to tell her about the pool party, she automatically pulled Eriol into a rush straight to Syaoran's house.

"SAKURA!! I want you to try on swimming suits!!" she screamed after letting Eriol walk over to Syaoran.

Before they knew it, Tomoyo grabbed Sakura and rushed over to her room. Tomoyo practically threw Sakura onto her bed and left to go to her closet. She found the clothes that Tomoyo and Mei Lin made Sakura wear when they went on their 'little' shopping spree. That moment Mei Lin came into the room.

Sakura muttered, "Doesn't anyone knock anymore?"

Mei Lin rushed to Tomoyo, "Okay, I invited Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun, Rika-chan, and Naoko-chan, and of course you."

Tomoyo smiled, "Hai arigato Mei Lin-chan"

"Syaoran and Eriol already left to go to the pool, c'mon Sakura we have to get you in a swimming suit!"

Sakura sighed as Tomoyo and Mei Lin searched for a swimming suit for her to wear. Tomoyo had finally found the 'perfect' outfit. Mei Lin locked the door of the room.

Sakura at the moment looked scared at this point, "Um, I don't know, I mean maybe I should just watch"

Tomoyo frowned; she knew exactly why Sakura didn't want to go this pool party.

But Mei Lin didn't take 'no' for an answer, "Oh no, Sakura, you're going to wear a swim suit, whether you like it or not!"

Sakura sweat dropped, "Okay, okay, but…I'm still just going to watch!"

Sakura changed into this 'perfect' outfit. It's true her breasts grew bigger in the past couple of weeks. This made her body more gorgeous than before, but they still were pretty small. Tomoyo already had her swimming suit. She wore a two-piece that was dark violet and had light purple butterfly designs. Mei Lin changed into a two-piece herself; a frilly solid red swim suit.

The door bell rang and Mei Lin ran downstairs to answer it. The gang—Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, and Naoko—stood there on the porch and smiled, "Konnichiwa (good afternoon) Mei Lin!"

"Come in! Syaoran and Eriol are already in the pool house!"

They followed Mei Lin to the indoor pool. They found Syaoran and Eriol sitting on chairs.

"I'll be right back!" Mei Lin squealed happily.

Mei Lin ran upstairs to Sakura's room, "You guys ready?"

Sakura hesitated before answering, "…H-Hai"

"Ikimasho!"

Tomoyo came in first seeing they were all in the pool already. Eriol saw her and Tomoyo could have sworn he almost drooled at the sight of his girlfriend. She giggled at this and found no one behind her. _Where's Sakura?_ Then she saw her hiding behind a corner.

Tomoyo walked over to her, "its ok, Sakura! I know everything's gonna be alright!"

Sakura nodded and walked out and walked with Tomoyo. Syaoran turned and saw Sakura, and boy was she a sight! She wore the cutest pink two-piece. Her bikini top strap crossed in the front and her bikini bottom had cute bows on the sides of her waist. On both top and bottom there were cherry blossom designs. But her swimming suit was far from cute as she was. She kept on holding onto Tomoyo's arm and blushing when Syaoran stared, no scratch that, admired her beauty. Realizing that he was staring, he turned away.

The pool was very long and deep. It went from 3 feet to 10 feet. Sakura sat down on a chair and lay back, while Tomoyo sat beside her.

Mei Lin wailed, "Hey you two, aren't you guys gonna come in? The water's just right!"

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other. Tomoyo whispered a, "It's gonna be alright!"

Sakura nodded and they walked in the pool at the 3 and 4 feet. The played volleyball and Sakura enjoyed herself. She was getting tired of the water and got out. But she sat on the deep side and had her feet in, kicking around. Eriol and Takashi were racing on the deep end. Syaoran would've raced too but his shoulder was a little sore from the fall. But he was still able to swim.

Sakura and Tomoyo cheered on, "Go Eriol!"

Eriol heard Tomoyo's sweet voice, and had the will to try even harder. Of course this meaning he won.

"Congratulations Eriol! You were great!"

"Thanks, for cheering me on"

Tomoyo blushed a bit, "Your welcome"

Syaoran got up and headed for the diving board. Sakura stood up herself seeing Syaoran climb up the high dive. That's where she made a mistake, Takashi was running from Chiharu for a little prank he did on her and he wasn't quite looking where he was going. He bumped into Sakura, hitting her head…hard. She fell unconscious from the impact and fell into the pool. Syaoran saw this when he was at the top of the diving board. He didn't see her actually fell into a state of unconsciousness, but he knew that she wasn't swimming back up.

Tomoyo, seeing the whole dilemma, cried aloud, "SOMEONE HELP HER!! SAKURA CAN'T SWIM!"

Syaoran looked at her and yelled, "NANI?!?" He dove in and swam after the sinking Sakura.

He, of course, saved her and brought her to the surface. He laid her down as they surrounded the unconscious girl. In fact, she wasn't breathing!

Tomoyo fell in tears, "SHE ISN'T BREATHING! SAKURA, please…please wake up!"

Syaoran looked at all the others, I guess he was the only one who knew CPR.

He lowered down and lifted her head. He met her lips with his, surprising everyone! Then, he broke it and placed his hands over her chest pounding against her heart and once more brought back his mouth to hers blowing air. He lifted back and Sakura choked out the water. Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran. Then looked around forgetting where she was.

Remembering where she was and who was there she questioned, "What happened?"

Tomoyo crawled over to her and held her hands, "Sakura, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, let's just thank Li-kun for saving you, okay?" She smiled.

Sakura was somewhat confused and was brought back from her thoughts when she was lifted off the ground. Syaoran wrapped a towel around her and was carrying her, and he rushed out of the room and headed upstairs and walked down the halls until he reached her room. Syaoran laid her gently on her bed.

Sakura looked at him more confused, "Syaoran, I'm not injured so I am able to walk. I'm just tired."

"Are you sure?" he said as she sat up.

"Hai" then out of no where, her belly grumbled.

Sakura blushed from embarrassment, "I guess I'm hungry too…"

"I'll go get something to eat" and he left the room. And soon Mei Lin, Tomoyo, and Eriol came inside.

"Sakura you're alright, right?" Tomoyo leaned down against her bed.

"I'm fine, Tomoyo. Don't worry!" she told her cousin.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura!" Mei Lin let out.

Sakura looked confused, "For what?"

"Well, it's my fault that I decided to have this pool party, and I never considered that you didn't know how to swim."

"Oh Mei Lin, daijobu! I actually thought it was fun"

Eriol joined in this little conversation, "Yeah, you surprised us Sakura! Thank God that Syaoran was there!"

Sakura was still confused upon this, "Why?"

Tomoyo was shocked, "You mean you don't know what happened?"

"I only know that I fell into the pool, and everything went black. Then I woke up and saw you guys standing around me"

Mei Lin started, "Well, Syaoran jumped into the pool and saved you…"

"…and you weren't breathing when he brought you out…" Tomoyo continued.

"…and he used cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR)" Eriol finished.

Sakura took it all in and blushed madly, "HOOOOEEEEEEEEE"

They all nodded at her. Then Sakura looked down and brought her hand to her lip.

Tomoyo looked at her concerned, "Are you okay, Sakura?"

Sakura kept her head down, "Yeah, so where's the others?"

Eriol answered, "They all left and told us to tell them how your doing later"

"I'm getting tired" Sakura whispered and then laid down.

They looked at each other and left silently. Sakura lay there silently thinking to herself, her fingers still touching her lip. _…Syaoran…mouth-to-mouth…It's not really kiss, right? RIGHT! But why am I feeling this way? What's this feeling? It feels warm, but…weird! It's nothing like I felt for Haru._

Then a knock came from the door and opened. It was Syaoran with a tray of food. Sakura was brought back from her thoughts from the smell of food. He sat down on a stool and she sat at the edge of her bed. They ate in silence.

Sakura finished her food and broke the silence, "Um, arigato Syaoran"

There amber orbs met emerald ones, "what for?"

"For saving my life" she gave a weak smile.

"Oh, no problem" his cheeks turned a slight pink, remembering her soft lips against his.

Silence fell upon the room again until suddenly Syaoran stood up.

"I, uh, better go…" he said walking to the door.

Sakura whispered softly as though no one could hear it, "Oyasumi"

Fortunately, he did hear and whispered back, "Oyasumi"

And Sakura lied down and went under the covers with a smile on her face.

* * *

I would like to say thank you to all of those who favorited and/or alerted me and/or my story: 

abandoned soul

Akari Hyuga

Angel Sakura 117

AnimeAddict428

babyluv360

BlackDraconian

brightestoflights

cupid17

CuTeLiTtLeTeAdYbEaR

Death Butterfly Alchemist

driebabyy

duckygoesroarrr

Ellie72127

EvilDunkin-Sama

glowing-night

kingdomhearts222

kristen666123

lhaine07

Lingmei

lovehits

miyuki92

MortalKombatLover

Nastia

oohlala82

princeofangels

rosedreamer101

sakurablossom1989

SakuraKxSyaoranL

Snow-chan

StrawberryBlossom 44

Tafukika Chikushimo

xo-JeNess-ox

(THANK YOU ALL!! If I missed you I'm terribly sorry. Please tell me in a review or feel free to private message and I'll add you to the list.)

* * *

So...what do you all think? Tell me, tell me, tell me!!! PRETTY PLEASE!! Just press that little bluish, purplish button at the bottom that says 'GO'…yea there you see it! XD you know you want to...oh and dont forget...I hate flames, but the nice ones are okay :) 

-BabieLuvly101


	6. to

Yayy! I updated...and so soon ;) I hope this made people happy. Thnx everyone for the reviews! Here's the next chappie! Enjoy! I'm getting new readers _almost_ everyday. TT-TT you guys are so awesome! Thanks so much! R&R

To:

MewMewPower: I'll consider on it…I'll have a poll at the end of this chapter and ask people…I bet I know your vote. lol

lhaine07: Haha thanks. I miss all my readers too…

LillyOpal: Glad you liked it

Tenkouken: I was thinking about that too…I'll try to fix it up more. And here's the update-tion?

WolfGirl15: Thank you for your support and I will!

AngelEmCuti: Thanks for reviewing!

Black-Kat-585: Thanks, I'm glad you like it

CherryBlossomSakura8: Thanks! I'm working on the next chappie as we speak…but it might take a while, needs a little more kawaii-ness I think.

Arch-Angel Kairi: Thank you! (bowing) Thank you! xD

MewMewstreet: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

--

Chapter 6: Just a Little Jealous

Sakura woke up. Sakura remembered today was a school day and did her daily routine to get ready for school—shower, dress, eat breakfast, and walk to school. Syaoran though was waiting for her. She walked to him and they were ready to leave, until Yelan came over.

"Xiao Lang!" His mother called to him with demand.

Sakura looked at him, "I'll go on ahead, okay?"

With that she left him to talk to his mother.

"Xiao Lang," she started after Sakura has left the house, "I expect that you have yourself someone to wed?"

"No, mother I don't!" Syaoran said uncaring.

"And why is that? You know very well that you must be wed soon to take your rightful place, since you are the heir to the clan!"

"Yes mother"

"Well Xiao Lang, you'd better get your act together and court someone before your 18th birthday, do you hear me?"

"Yes mother! No sweat, I have 2 years left"

He turned to leave when Yelan stated, "Well, why not that Sakura girl? She seems like a pleasant woman"

"Mother!" He exasperated from embarrassment.

"There there, my son, it was only a suggestion"

He sighed and walked out the door.

**.:Meanwhile:.**

Sakura was walking to school by herself. She kept thinking about the other day, when he saved her. _It's not a kiss, of course…but that technically was _our _first kiss, right? BUT WAIT! That's not really a kiss…but-_

She passed by a small alleyway and heard some voices. She looked down there and saw some kids. They were beating up a little boy. Sakura was outraged and walked behind the kids that were beating up the boys. They didn't notice her standing there and she slapped their heads. The little boys were scared and ran away.

Sakura spat, "And don't come back!"

Sakura walked over to the little boy and changed her expression. He had a small cut on his knee and was crying.

"There, there don't cry." She pulled out her handkerchief and wiped his eyes. She gave him a warm smile and then took a band-aid out of her backpack. She put it on his cut and smiled again, reassuring that it's alright. He smiled back and she stood up after she patted his head. He looked very much like Syaoran, except his eyes. His eyes were a golden-honey color.

She started walking away and waved, "Ja ne (later)"

The boy walked the other direction and Sakura walked back to school. That's when Sakura and Syaoran walked into each other.

Syaoran was surprised, "I thought you went ahead"

"Yeah, something held me back…"

"It wasn't Haru, was it?" Raising his fists.

"No, no it wasn't him" She reassured him.

"Okay…" Syaoran let his fists fall.

"So what did your mother want to talk to you about?"

"Well…uh…well…" He stuttered.

Sakura chuckled, "its okay, you don't have to say it"

**.:Lunch Break:.**

Syaoran and Sakura planned to meet up near the soccer field to eat lunch. Syaoran was waiting there watching the soccer team having a practice match.

"SYAORAN!"

He turned to the familiar voice with a smile plastered on his face. Sakura ran over to him and held two bentos (lunches) in each hand.

There suddenly a soccer team member called out, "ABUNAI!"

Syaoran, being the only one who heard it, saw a soccer ball flying straight for Sakura. Unconsciously, he pushed her out of the way and jumped and kicked the ball hard enough to make it between the goal posts. It was obviously a martial arts move, hehe.

The whole soccer team came over, "WHOA!"

One of them said, "Syaoran! You should join the team!"

"Yeah, we could really use you!"

Sakura encouraged on, "Yeah Syaoran, you should join them! That kick was awesome!"

Syaoran's cheeks turned a bit pink from her comment, and decided, "OK!"

The next thing Syaoran knew, the soccer team were pulling him away from Sakura, leaving him with an empty stomach.

**.:After School:.**

Syaoran and Sakura were supposed to walk home together, but since Syaoran was gonna join the soccer team. He had to attend the practice. Sakura didn't mind of course; she encouraged him to join the team. Although, she felt a little lonely.

Sakura walked through the secluded Penguin Park. She sat on the swing slowly swinging back and forth listening to nothing. Suddenly she heard sniffles and looked around. It was coming from under the slide. She walked over and bent down to see what was there. It was that boy from this morning. He was crying again. She lowered herself and sat down next to him. He realized someone was there and looked up. She gave him that smile again and he stopped crying.

"There, there, would you like to tell me what's the matter?"

"The boys, you saw before, go to my school. And they told me crybabies shouldn't come back here." he started forming tears again. Sakura pitied and subconsciously hugged him.

"Don't cry, boys your age shouldn't cry anymore. Don't listen to those boys. They don't know any better." her voice was so mother-like, it soothed him.

She picked him up and held him close like a toddler being held by his mother.

"So, do you have a name?" she teased.

"Yukio" (In Japanese it means _Gets what he wants_)

"Well Yukio, my name's Sakura." she smiled again, "So where are your parents?"

Yukio made a little stubborn face, "I don't have any"

Sakura's smile turned into a frown, and whispered, "You're just like me…"

This got Yukio's attention, and it made him sad to see her frown like that.

"Hey, why don't you come with me? I'm kinda living with a friend of mine. What do you think?"

He smiled and nodded.

They gave their selves a little conversation, never noticing someone was watching…

"Sakura…I will have you!"

Sakura brought him to Syaoran's house and went straight to her room. Yukio started jumping on her bed. Sakura smiled and found him jumping close to the edge.

"Yukio, don't jump to close to the edge; you'll fall"

"Hai!" then he got off the bed and saw a furry yellow fur ball.

He went over to it and picked it up, "Onee-chan (Big sister–or older female model) what's this?"

"That's Kero, my puppy!"

"Cool, how do you wake it up" he asked innocently. He is only 5!

"Here, let's wake him up!" She took the puppy and petted its head and behind his ears.

As a response Kero awoke and licked Sakura's hand. Yukio reached out to pet him, but Kero barked.

Sakura put her finger up in front of the puppy and said "no-no, Yukio is a good boy"

This made Yukio smile and Sakura put Kero down and Kero jumped to lick Yukio. Yukio picked him up and was suddenly licked on the cheek by Kero. After putting Kero down and Kero left the room, he sat on the bed and frowned. Sakura saw this and thought, _how sad…I never thought I'd find someone like me…and in such a young age_. Then she decided to cheer him up a bit, by coming behind him and tickling him senseless. Of course the reaction was laugh! He stood up and tickled her back, having a tickle war.

Syaoran finally made it back from soccer practice and walked sluggishly up the stairs. He saw Kero sleeping near Sakura's door and then heard giggling from Sakura's room, making him VERY curious. He pressed his ear to the door and only heard Sakura's voice…

"_You're so naughty!" she giggled some more, "Hey not there!" She giggled even more._

This brought Syaoran into a nervous break down. _Who was she talking to? Kero is right here…so then it must be…_

Syaoran quickly knocked on the door as everything in the room grew quiet. Sakura panicked a bit, she didn't know if she'd be in trouble for taking in a stranger within the Li household. She looked at Yukio and mouthed 'Hide! Get under the bed'. Yukio nodded and hid under the bed. Once he did Sakura got up and walked to her door. She opened it and found Syaoran and sighed a relief in her head.

"Sakura…who were you talking to?"

"Um, just a friend of mine…on the phone. Why?" she smiled.

"Who was it?" he ignored her question.

"Oh it's someone you don't know"

"I see. Can I come in?"

"Sure" she said opening the door wider for entry, with the smile still plastered on her face.

He looked around, nothing seemed different, "I could've sworn that I heard someone else here…"

"Oh"

Syaoran sat on the bed, right above Yukio. Yukio felt somewhat squished. Sakura stood in front of Syaoran and Yukio. Yukio didn't like the way that Sakura was smiling at Syaoran and took the ability to pull a little prank on Syaoran.

"So, did you want something?" Sakura said still standing in front of him.

"Not really, just thinking…"

"Oh, what about?"

"Nothing much…just curious, but really I thought I heard you giggling in here"

"Well yeah…"

Syaoran stood up, "So someone _was _here!"

"Well…" she doesn't like lying.

"WHO?" he said before taking a step forward to reach her.

He then found himself falling. It seems that Yukio has untied his shoelaces and knotted them together, making him trip the next time he walks. Syaoran fell forward closing his eyes. He landed on something really _soft. _He kept his eyes shut. He felt around and felt something soft and round. He gripped it somewhat tighter and he heard a soft moan coming from the voice that he knows so well. He opened his eyes still feeling the soft round object in his hand and found that it was, indeed Sakura's breast. He looked up at Sakura with her eyes shut and her cheeks red as a rose. He took it all in and realized what just happened. His face turned a thousand shades of red and he quickly took his hand away and sat up…but still on Sakura. Yukio, who had seen the whole scene, got out of his hiding space and pushed Syaoran off of Sakura. Syaoran was surprised and looked at the one who pushed him.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

Yukio ignored him and tended to Sakura, "Sakura-nee-chan, are you okay?"

Sakura smiled and nodded picking herself up and picked him up and carried him motherly-like, confusing Syaoran none the less.

Sakura carried him closer to her, "Gomen ne, you had to stay under there too long…you must've been squished by Syaoran, huh?"

Yukio nodded and Sakura turned to Syaoran, "Gomen Syaoran, earlier I was giggling because Yukio and I were having a tickle fight"

"Oh, then why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Gomen, I just assumed that I wasn't supposed to bring a stranger within your property. Gomen!" She frowned a bit, making Yukio get upset.

"YOU!" Yukio growled and had the two's attention, "You're making Sakura-nee-chan, sad!" He hopped out of Sakura's arms and walked toward Syaoran. "You meanie!" he said before stomping on his foot. Syaoran winced at the pain and hopped on one foot holding his foot that was stomped on. Yukio smirked of triumph, as Sakura chuckled out of the sight. Syaoran was outraged and raised his fists up, when suddenly Sakura pulled Yukio into an embrace.

Sakura looked at him angrily and shouted, "SYAORAN! DON'T YOU DARE! HE'S JUST A KID, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Syaoran was hurt; Sakura was defending that kid instead of him, "IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, HE JUST STOMPED ON MY FOOT!"

"WELL WHOOP-DEE-DOO! THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST HIT HIM!" Sakura fumed.

"WELL THEN WHAT IS HE DOING HERE, ANYWAY? HE MIGHT AS WELL JUST LEAVE!"

"FINE!"

She had enough of arguing. She grabbed her backpack, picked up Yukio, and stomped out the door.

"AND WHERE EXACTLY ARE YOU GOING?" Syaoran wasn't about to lose to some argument.

"IF YUKIO HAS TO LEAVE, THEN SO WILL I!" and slammed her door behind her.

She paced herself down the flight of stairs and quickly put her shoes on and walked out.

Syaoran stared at the door still heated. Then the cold silence of nothingness came along…no one around. He felt lonely, _what's going on? Why do I feel like this? Baka…-sigh- Stupid kid, it's all his fault, anyway. Why was she defending him? Seriously…………but I guess she was right…I mean he is only a kid. BAKA!_

He ran out of the room and rushed downstairs. No one was around. He ran out the door and thought about where they'd be_, Tomoyo's…no, if Sakura was upset…she'd go to…THE PARK!_ He reminded himself and ran for Penguin Park.

**.:Penguin Park:.**

Yukio was sliding on the slide while Sakura swung on the swings. Sakura never grew that mad before and reflected on it. _I'm such an idiot! I never considered Syaoran's feelings. BAKA!_

She stood up ready to find Syaoran. Yukio walked over to her and Sakura picked him up and turned around. There stood none other than…Haru. Yukio glared at him when he looked Sakura up and down, licking his lips. Sakura tried backing away, but found no strength in her legs to move.

"Sakura, is that your son? He looks a lot like that Chinese bastard you hang around with a lot."

Sakura was still speechless, and Haru walked closer to her. Sakura still pleaded her legs to move but still they wouldn't budge.

"Sakura-nee-chan, who is this bastard?" Yukio asked Sakura.

Haru smirked slapped the child out of Sakura's hands, making Yukio fall on the floor with a red mark grazed on his cheek.

"Yukio!" she finally had movement when she saw Yukio hurt and fell on her knees to Yukio, "Are you okay?"

"Onee-chan"

Then Haru pulled her hair to bring her up but Sakura tried to resist.

From the pain she winced before telling Yukio, "RUN YUKIO! GET AWAY FROM HERE!"

"Onee-chan, what about you?"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! JUST RUN AWAY NOW!" and Haru pulled her up successfully.

"Shut up!" and Haru ripped her top, not completely but just enough to see her bra. He also scratched some of her skin that was free.

"Let go of her!" Yukio yelled and attempted to take hold of Haru's arm.

But Haru shoved him off and punched his stomach and made the boy fall flat on his back, unconscious.

"YUKIO!" Sakura said with tears threatening to fall.

Haru wouldn't allow this and brought his lips to hers and already placed his tongue within her mouth. He always loved her taste of strawberries. He then ripped her skirt having nothing but some pieces of fabric on the ground and her lacy underwear on. Sakura still was frozen and kept telling herself to move, _move Sakura MOVE! Somebody please help…why'd it have to be here, at a deserted park. Syaoran please help me._ Tears had fallen down her face.

As if God answered her prayer, Syaoran came at last. He found Haru holding Sakura's breast and his other arm around her waist. He was angered (at Haru not Sakura of course) when he saw she had almost nothing on. And he turned furious, when he saw him kissing her and tears falling down her cheek.

Syaoran kicked with all his might into Haru, pushing him away from Sakura. Sakura still tears falling fell to the floor on her knees and tried covering her breasts, feeling so filthy from being touched by Haru. Syaoran bent on one knee down in front of her.

"Sakura, are you okay?" He reached a hand out to her, and onto her shoulder she flinched and shoved him away.

He was pissed. Haru was so gonna get it! He stood up and Haru was already standing before him.

Syaoran spat at him, "You're gonna pay for what you did to Sakura!"

Haru smirked and said sarcastically, "0o0o0o0 I'm soooo scared"

"Well you better be!" Syaoran rushed to him and slid and kicked his legs and tripped him.

He tried stomping down on his chest, but Haru rolled out of his way, and came back up. Syaoran kicked into his stomach, and Haru winced. Haru gather up his strength and punched him hard in the stomach. Syaoran held his stomach from the pain, but then quickly spun and kicked him in the face. Haru flew to the floor. Syaoran stopped and turned away heading back to Sakura, but Haru wasn't finished. He clasped his hands together and pounded hard on his shoulder, disabling it and making it sore. Syaoran turned and immediately was thrown off and dodged a fist coming at his face. Haru smirked again, after shoving Syaoran aside. Syaoran watched him head over to Sakura. Syaoran hated the thought that he might do something to Sakura. He picked himself up and charged into him, head first. He made perfect contact into his head, making Haru fall unconscious.

Syaoran scurried to Sakura's aid, "Sakura, are you okay now?"

She flinched again.

Syaoran did the only thing he could think of and embraced her, "Sakura, it's okay. It's just me, I promise to never hurt you"

Sakura heard these words and stopped shaking and crying. She pulled back to look at him and found Syaoran. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Then she remembered what Haru did to her clothes and let go of Syaoran to cover herself. Syaoran saw this and took off his jacket and put it around her. She looked back at him who was standing and looking at the unconscious Haru. She then remembered.

"Yukio!"

Syaoran looked at her disappointed, as Sakura got up and ran over to the little unconscious boy.

Sakura picked him up and leaned his head against her shoulder.

Syaoran walked over to him, "C'mon Sakura, let's bring him to his home"

Sakura was silent and then held onto him tighter.

Syaoran realized this and asked, "What's the matter?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…He doesn't have a family to go home to"

Syaoran looked at the boy in her arms and grew guilty from what he said to her earlier that day.

**.:Quick Flashback:.**

"_WELL THEN WHAT IS HE DOING HERE, ANYWAY? HE MIGHT AS WELL JUST LEAVE!"_

**.:End of Flashback…told you it was quick:.**

Sakura gulped before telling Syaoran, "I was thinking…he could stay with us"

Syaoran still was quiet—he felt sorry for the kid, but oh no was he going to stay with Sakura. His conscious got the better of him and he nodded.

Sakura smiled.

**.:Time Gap:.**

Sakura laid Yukio onto her bed and dressed into suitable clothes. Sakura went to the bathroom to change clothes. Syaoran was in her room sitting next to Yukio. Yukio woke up and saw Syaoran.

"Yo, so you've woken up! You okay, kid?"

He looked around seeing that it was Sakura's room and then looked back at Syaoran with a glare.

"Yo, what's you're problem?"

"Stay away from Sakura-nee-chan" Yukio gave him a glare and tried hitting him.

"…hmmmm…you like Sakura, don't you"

Yukio blushed madly and Syaoran smirked, "So that's why…"

Yukio was angered that Syaoran found out and tried hitting him again, but Syaoran just kept smirking and grabbed his fist, "Sakura doesn't like having people fight"

This made Yukio calmer. He couldn't have his crush dislike him. Then Sakura walked into the room wearing her night gown.

"Yukio, you're okay! I see, you two are getting along" Sakura smiled.

They both smiled back and then glared back at each other.

Sakura sat down on the bed and gave Yukio a set of pajamas with teddy bears on them, "Here Yukio, you can wear this."

Syaoran noticed the clothing, "Where did you get those? Those are-" and he was cut off.

Sakura smiled, "Eriol said he had these for blackmailing you one day"

Syaoran's face grew somewhat red and Sakura giggled but then mentally smacked herself, thinking that was way too girly.

Sakura and Yukio got off the bed and Yukio raised his arms up and Sakura lifted his shirt off. Syaoran just watched Sakura dress Yukio. She placed the long-sleeved pajama top on him and he took off his shorts and she stood on both knees in front of him giving him the balance to put on the pajama pants. Syaoran wasn't that jealous to watch Sakura dressing him, I mean come on, he's a 5-year-old.

Sakura picked Yukio up and looked back at Syaoran, "Ok well, we'll be going to bed now"

Syaoran nodded, and then thought _where's he sleeping? He's not gonna sleep with Sakura…_

"C'mon Yukio, you're sleeping with me" Yukio smiled at this.

Syaoran looked at him angrily, "Sakura, he doesn't have to sleep in here with you, I mean there are other guest rooms!"

Sakura chuckled, "What…are you jealous?"

Syaoran turned a slight pink and scolded himself before letting her see this, "NO WAY! ME JEALOUS, GET REAL!"

"I was just kidding, don't have a cow" she put Yukio on the bed and tucked him on one side of the bed.

"Oyasumi Yukio" she gave a smile and kissed his forehead, making the boy blush.

She turned back to Syaoran and smiled softly, "Thanks Syaoran"

"For what? You mean, Yukio? He could stay here, as long as he needs to"

"No…I mean earlier…when you said you'd never hurt me" she blushed lightly and smiled.

Syaoran blushed back, "Well…I meant it, I promise to never hurt you"

"Arigato Syaoran!" she kissed his forehead too and got into her bed.

Syaoran left the room and smiled.

Sakura got into bed and slept next to Yukio. Yukio looked at Sakura.

Sakura mumbled in her sleep, "Syaoran…"

Yukio frowned at this and slept away from Sakura.

--

So what do you think? Sakura said his name in her sleep XD…Yukio is jealous… Oh and about the kiss on the forehead its only a gesture of gratitude. Review please and stay tuned to 'Protecting the One I Love'! That sounds like it's a television show or something. Wait…CCS _is_ a television show…

Oh yes…I'm going to have a poll! XD

Ok…

Those who want this story to have a lemon…please review!

Those who don't want this story to have a lemon…please review!

--

XD Everybody wins…

Oh and also I need to know if anyone has any ideas on:

1) what Yukio should do for more pranks... you know on Syaoran…

2) what's Sakura's cutest moment.

REVIEW AND I'll count the votes! XD

-BabieLuvly101


	7. protect

Here's the next chappie everyone! Enjoy! Oh and I thank you all for the reviews! I'm very grateful

To:

Nightmares of Love: oh don't feel that bad…he's just a small filler character for the while…

lhaine07: Oh don't worry…Yukio's just showing his obsession for Sakura and Syaoran…(sigh) let's go with that…

Dawn's Twilight: haha yeah Haru is a no good son of a bitch but let's face it…we need him to make the story more dramatic, right?

MewMewstreet: thank you, I think he's cute too…

AngelEmCuti: thank you! Sorry for this long update though…

kingdomhearts222: haha. thanks for the ideas! I liked the last one…

Rini Chibi Moon: haha that is cute…but I don't know if I could put that all together…

digi-gal-rox: thanks for reviewing…I'm looking forward to having you review again )

Otaku Nayami: haha thanks! Yukio really isn't so innocent is he? (snickers).

Ch377yb: thank you…what would I do without your review? …seriously what would I do…I don't know…great now I'm talking to myself…

Black-Kat-585: Thank you! You know…I don't get that a lot…TTTT

Winterkaguya: thanks for reviewing and here's my…update-tion.

Chupachuppp: Yeah…I'm going to take that as a good "GAAH" heehee

AnimeAddict428: thanks for your ideas…

VampireXWolf Girl23: Thanks! I know! Stupid Haru…damn, because no evil people means no storyline…

ryukitjha: thanks for reviewing…I'm glad you love it.

* * *

Chapter 7: Mixed Feelings

Sakura woke up and found Yukio sleeping in her arms. She smiled and gently got out of bed, not to wake the boy up. She got dressed and ready for school. Because her girl uniform was ruined by her ex-boyfriend, Haru, she dressed into her guy uniform (that was cleaned).

Yukio woke up still half-asleep so he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up.

Sakura smiled at him, "Ohayo, Yukio, you have to get ready for school!"

He got out of the bed and noticed that Sakura was wearing a boy uniform, "Onee-chan, why are you wearing that?"

"Remember yesterday…" as she said that her memory of what happened made her shiver but continued, "…my uniform was ruined…so I'll just have to deal with wearing this one for now."

"Oh"

Sakura helped Yukio dress.

Suddenly a loud scream was heard all over the house, "YUUUUUUUUUUKKIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Sakura was covering her ears, "What was that?"

Suddenly the door slammed open, "YUKIO! WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS!"

Sakura turned, "Syaoran, what's wro-"

Sakura couldn't finish her sentence…she was too speechless.

Syaoran's beautiful chocolate locks were now hot pink. Sakura held in a laugh.

"Don't you dare!" Syaoran yelled at her.

She couldn't take it anymore and blurted out in laughter with Yukio.

Soon, Eriol and Syaoran's sisters came into the room, "What's wrong?"

They took a quick look at Syaoran and Eriol held his gut from laughing so hard. His sisters were giggling too, restraining themselves unlike the others.

"Dear brother…(giggle) what have you (giggle) done with your (giggle) hair?"

Syaoran yelled, "IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S THAT KID'S!"

He pointed frantically at the boy laughing with Sakura.

Yukio stopped laughing for a moment and gave his cutest, teary, puppy dog eyes, "Me?"

His sisters came over to him hugging him senseless, "SYAORAN! How could you blame such an innocent creature?!?" Sheifa cried.

Fanran agreed, "YEAH! He obviously couldn't have done it!"

Feimei nodded, "And even if he did…

Fuutie added, "…which he didn't…"

"…there's no evidence to being the culprit!"

Sakura just giggled and walked over to Syaoran and ruffled his pink hair, "My favorite color…"

Yukio didn't like this kind of reaction. He wanted her to laugh her head off and ditch him for being a loser…with bad taste…

"Sucks that everyone will see you like this at school."

Syaoran was taken back, "I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL LOOKING LIKE THIS!"

Sakura giggled, "How do you think this happened?"

Syaoran replied sarcastically, "I don't know maybe a magical little creature just decided to turn my hair pink and ruin the rest of my day…"

Yukio met Syaoran's eyes that read 'I know it was you…'

Yukio smirked which made Syaoran more pissed and Yukio looked up at Sakura, "Sakura-nee-chan, I still have to get ready…"

Sakura nodded and headed back to her room.

Syaoran had already sped away to his bathroom, showering out his pink hair and dying it back to his natural chocolate messy locks. Lucky it wasn't permanent…

"C'mon, you want to get some breakfast before school?"

"Hai!"

"Hold on, I'll go tell Syaoran!"

The mention of his name made Yukio upset, but he didn't want to make Sakura upset so he just nodded. Sakura quickly walked back to Syaoran's room. She knocked and waited for a reply.

"Come in" came a voice from the other side of the door. Yukio walked upstairs and saw Sakura entering a room across hers. He strolled over to the door and peeked inside. Sakura was standing in front of Syaoran…a shirtless Syaoran. (He did just take a shower…) Syaoran was giving her a sexy devilish smile and Sakura was blushing a bit while talking to him, facing somewhere else so that he couldn't see her face like that.

Yukio was furious. Syaoran was making _his_ Sakura blush. Yukio didn't want Sakura to blush for Syaoran, so he did what he had to do. He burst into the room and ran over to Sakura. Sakura picked him up like she always did.

Sakura looked at him worriedly, "What's the matter, Yukio?"

"Onee-chan, I'm getting hungry"

"Okay, let's go to Hot Spot, employee discount!" she smiled.

He smiled in return and they headed for the door. Sakura didn't notice that Yukio turned to face Syaoran and stuck out his tongue out at him and Yukio leaned his head into her shoulder.

Syaoran only glared at this and got back to getting ready.

Sakura and Yukio were holding hands and walking to Hot Spot. It didn't look really like a couple, because he was just a 5-year-old boy. It looked like a big sister/mother walking with her brother/son. They entered the shop. Takashi Yamazaki was there.

"Yamazaki-kun, you work here?"

"Hai, just the morning shifts"

"Oh"

"Table for two?"

"Hai!" she gave him a smile.

They followed Takashi as he started, "So Sakura-san, you're going back to wearing you're boy uniform?"

"Oh this…I just sorta ruined my other one hehe"

"I see, well here you are" he let them sit at the window and gave them menus.

They ordered fast and had there meals.

Yukio ate while Sakura watched the boy eat. She only ordered some hot chocolate (sorry…not a coffee person...). Yukio stopped eating and stared at his food.

"Yukio, what's wrong?"

"Sakura-nee-chan…I…I want to tell you something"

Sakura smiled, "Okay"

"Well…I…I like…" he started blushing, "Ilikeyoualot" he said fast and quietly hoping she might not have heard, but she did.

She looked a bit shocked and smiled at him again, "Arigato Yukio, I like you a lot, too. But…I know that there's someone out there that will be more special to you, than I ever will be"

Yukio looked up and Sakura continued.

"Yukio, I hope you understand I'm not trying to put you down, just because you're little and young."

He looked heartbroken but he just nodded.

"You're a sweet child, but I-" and Yukio found his words and cut her off.

"But you like Syaoran…" Sakura was taken back.

Silence fell between them. Sakura never thought about liking Syaoran, it always confused her about liking someone. Liking someone would hurt her, she thought…just like Haru. But she felt differently for Syaoran, it was nothing like Haru.

"I…I'm…" Sakura started, "I'm not sure about that, but I do know that I'm not the one that you may like the most."

He looked at her, how he felt so heartbroken from his first crush and yet she's still so very heartwarming. She stood up and came over to him and embraced him. He felt tears coming, but fought them away remembering that he wouldn't cry anymore. He wouldn't cry, because of Sakura. So instead he put up with a smile and hugged her back. She smiled and carried him up, paying the bill and leaving the restaurant. She set him down when they were in front of his school.

"Ja ne, I have work today so I can't pick you up today, okay?"

He nodded.

"So I told Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan to pick you up"

"Who's that?"

"Tomoyo is my cousin, and Eriol is Syaoran's cousin. Eriol lives with Syaoran, so don't worry, you won't be home alone, okay?"

"Okay, Onee-chan?" he said right when she turned to leave.

"Nani?"

"Arigato!"

She smiled and headed for her school. After dropping off Yukio, Sakura entered her classroom. Everyone stared at her in shock…everyone that is except Syaoran…and Takashi. Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu got up and walked over to Sakura.

Naoko started, "Sakura-san, why are you wearing your boy uniform?"

Chiharu continued, "Don't' you like being in a girl uniform?"

Rika finished, "Yeah, I thought you looked very pretty, before"

Sakura looked at them surprised, "Gomen, I just sorta ruined my other uniform. I'll be getting a new uniform soon. Gomen, I didn't think I would worry everyone so much."

She pouted and made almost all the boys came to her, one screaming to her, "Don't say that Kinomoto-san!"

Another one stated, "Yeah, Kinomoto-chan, it doesn't matter at all, you're still gorgeous!"

"A-arigato," Sakura stated, "You're all so kind, but I just have to say…wearing a skirt all the time, made me feel too girly"

Many girls found this attracting (A/N: can you believe it? cuz I sure can't…)

"Kinomoto-kun, I totally agree. You look very mature in this outfit." Some random girl said.

Sakura sweat dropped, "…Ummm arigato?"

She walked over to Syaoran who was sitting at his desk.

He looked up at her, "What?"

She ruffled his chocolate locks, "I missed it when it was hot pink…" She giggled jokingly he blushed lightly turning away, "But…I guess this'll do…"

Mizuki-sensei entered the room, "Okay class please take your seats"

"Hai!" the class replied and everyone took their seats.

"Everyone, I'm sure you all know that the Spring Festival is coming up!"

This got everyone's attention and teens started talking about it.

"This year, our class will be doing a play!"

Naoko was excited, "Really? What's it going to be on?"

"We're having a play on 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'!"

She smiled and the class talked about it excitingly. That is…except Sakura, she really didn't take interest in this kind of stuff.

"Okay class, we'll be debating on whom are main characters will be!"

Then some random boy that complimented Sakura earlier rose, "I think Kinomoto should be Snow White!"

"HOEEEEE" Sakura yelled.

Mizuki-sensei nodded and wrote Sakura's name on the board to be Snow White.

Then Eriol had the greatest idea and saw Tomoyo, who had the same look on her face as she did and they rose at the same time, "Sensei, Syaoran should be the prince!" they said in unison.

"WHAT THE FU-" and was cut off by the teacher.

"What a splendid idea!" with that, she put Syaoran's name under Sakura's.

Sakura sank in her chair. She couldn't believe she was going to be in a play. She looked through the script that the teacher gave them and the others that were the cast. Others were the crew to set up everything.

1) She was going to be the princess, Snow White.

2) She was playing a lead role.

3) She was going to be in a scene with Syaoran where they kiss…wait KISS!

Sakura read that scene, went slight red, and looked over to Syaoran. He was apparently reading the script as well. She shook her head ridding of the blush, stood up, and went over to Syaoran.

"Hey Syaoran, it seems like we're having 2 whole weeks to preparing for the festival."

"Yeah"

"Well, I was thinking, we can practice together tomorrow after school."

"Sure, tomorrow the soccer team is also getting stuff done for the festival."

"Okay then" the bell rang for the next class, "I'll see you later then"

**.:After School:.**

Sakura helped Rika and Yue real quick on flower organizing for the festival. Flowers were going to be on tables for decoration and such. Then Sakura headed for work. After work Sakura was heading for Syaoran's house expecting Yukio.

Sakura went to her room, "Yukio, I'm back"

She looked around…no one there. _Maybe he's still with Eriol._ She went to Eriol's room and found him and Tomoyo making out. She gave a loud 'AHEM' to let them know she was there. They broke apart, saw Sakura standing at the doorway, and blushed from embarrassment.

Tomoyo looked away, "Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to say the same thing, but…where's Yukio?"

"Who?" they replied in unison.

"Oh my god! You didn't?" Her face turned to panic. _Oh my god! Please let him still be at his school!_ She ran out of the room, confusing the two in there.

Tomoyo called out, "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

"No time to explain! I have to go get him now!"

Tomoyo was left confused and Sakura ran for Yukio's elementary school. She looked around and found no one in sight. No one at all. She panicked, _where could he be? Oh no, he's just a kid, what if he was kidnapped. Oh my god! _

"YUKIO!" she screamed looking for him, then one thought came to her mind and she ran for it.

She headed for her destination. Penguin Park.

There he was swinging on the swing alone. No one there. She stood in front of him and he looked up. Teary eyes. Sakura's eyes shed tears and fell pulling Yukio with him into an embrace. Yukio saddened from her expression and thought it was his fault so he should apologize.

"Gomen!" This came from Sakura.

Yukio looked at her with surprise and shock, "What's wrong, Onee-chan?"

"You had me so very worried. I thought something happened to you!"

"Gomen nasai!"

"As long as you're okay, everything will be okay"

"Um…Onee-chan…"

She let go of him to look at him, "Nani?"

"Well…"

Out of no where, a woman somewhere older than Sakura came, "Yukio!"

Yukio and Sakura looked at the woman before them, and Yukio looked sad, "…Okaa-san"

Sakura looked shocked, _this was his mother?_ _But I thought he was an orphan like me…_

The woman cried and hugged the boy, "Gomen nasai, Yukio! I'm so very sorry!"

"Okaa-san" he said sadly.

"Gomen nasai, I got so caught up in my work. I forgot to properly take care of you. I even forgot to pick you up from school. I'm such a horrible mother. I can't believe what I have done."

"Okaa-san" Yukio started crying and hugged his mother back. The woman picked him up and turned to Sakura, "Thank you for taking care of my son! I'm truly in your debt"

"No no!" she started feeling teary eyed from the little scene, "It was nothing…I'm just glad that he…he was able to be with his mother again"

"Truly arigato" she started walking away.

Yukio started, "WAIT!" and hopped out of his mother's arms. He ran over to Sakura and hugged her legs. "Gomen ne, Sakura-nee-chan! I lied, but I'm going back with okaa-san"

Sakura gave him the same smile that Yukio loved, "That's all right Yukio, you can come visit anytime" she said holding back tears.

"Oh yeah and if Syaoran-san gets very itchy and for some strange reason can't take his clothes off …that has nothing to do with me…"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh, "O-Okay…"

The mood was silent again until Sakura smiled once more, "Sayonara (good bye)"

The moment he was out of sight, Sakura's tears fell. She'd miss the little guy already. He wasn't exactly her favorite person, but he was close. She thought she could relate to him from many things from her loneliness before. But it's alright; he'll visit someday, right?

**.:Meanwhile:.**

"YUKIOOOOOOOOOOO!" A certain chocolate-haired boy screamed scratching his body intensely, trying to get his clothes off, but for some strange reason was stuck because of glue…

**.:Back to Sakura:.**

Sakura walked back home lazily and went into her room. She fell on her bed. The little kid was like a little brother to her. She thought she found someone also alone. But thanks to Syaoran, she felt less lonely. Of course Tomoyo was there for her, but she was family that's what families do, take other part of the family in. That's what she had to encounter. They took care of Sakura for the past 11 months, but still felt lonesome, like something was always missing.

She decided to take a quick nap to clear her mind…WHAT A DREAM…

_**Sakura's Dream**_

_Sakura was lying under a shirtless Syaoran. She just loved his tanned, muscular, sexy body. She was shirtless too, but had her bra on. He was kissing her neck like crazy giving her love bites. She whimpered under his touch, when his fingers brushed lightly over her breast. Sakura's lips met with his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back and leaned in to reach her ear._

_He whispered, "Sakura, I lov-"_

_**End of Dream**_

Sakura woke up and sat upright. She looked around, no Syaoran. _Of course, baka, it's just a dream. Why was I just dreaming that anyway! BAKA! _She got up and looked out it was dark outside. She peered into the distance seeing just her reflection in the glass. She peered harder all of a sudden, it turned into Haru.

Sakura's face turned into fear. No…more like petrified. She stared at it, never looking away as the Haru in the glass spoke.

"_Sakura, you know I love you. You know this, and you know that I must have you!"_

Sakura was speechless.

"_Sakura, that Chinese bastard means nothing to you! And, of course, you mean nothing to him! He doesn't like you at all"_

Still Sakura was speechless.

"_You know it's true. It's true, because you still love me! Besides, I've given you everything…everything you desired. That Chinese bastard can't give you anything. You don't like him Sakura."_

Sakura heard the last words and had the will to talk, "NO!"

Her eyes started tearing as she spoke with her quiet voice, "Don't you dare say that I don't like Syaoran! You can't tell me who I can't like and not to. Hell, you can't tell me you loved me, and you can't tell me to love you. Syaoran is everything you weren't. How dare you say I don't like him. Hell don't tell me not to love him either, because you know what, I DO!" She rushed her hand to her mouth. _Love? What was I saying? I can't possibly love Syaoran. There's no way…There's just…_ She had looked back at the glass angrily; there was no more Haru there. It was just her imagination and her feelings running wild.

"I can't believe this…"

She walked slowly to her bed and Kero was there. Kero saw her sad and confused face and started licking her fingers that were laid on the bed. Kero was picked up by Sakura and Sakura tried smiling to reassure her puppy nothing was wrong. But she couldn't tell anymore. She's supposed to know herself more than anyone else, but apparently she's still trying to find herself from loss. She sighed and lied down on the bed.

She brought herself to think some more, _No Haru to ruin more of my life, No Yukio to cheer me up, No Syaoran to love me. WAIT A MINUTE BACK UP! Love me…-sigh- why am I always bringing myself to this. Syaoran is my friend, who let me stay here to keep me safe from Haru. He's the only one I ever told about Haru and the car crash. He's always been there to protect me…_That hit her; _he's always there to protect me! Is that why he's always on my mind…_ She smiled from the thought that he was always there. 'Always there to protect her', kept running through her mind. He was there when she was almost ran over, when Haru came back, when she asked him to keep her secret, when she almost fell out of the tree, when she almost drowned, when Haru had other attempts. _Oh my god, why is he always saving me. Why is he always protecting me?_

'_Because you're an important person to him'_

"Whose there?" Sakura panicked.

'_Yo, it's just your conscience.' _(_'conscious speaking' _"Sakura speaking")

"What the hell?"

'_Yeah, I just wanted to say sorry for earlier'_

"What are you talking about?"

'_You know, earlier with the glass reflection of Haru. I'm kinda hot-tempered and I just got so upset I started babbling without your consent…gomen!'_

That explains why she didn't know what she was saying earlier (or she's really dense). Sakura's face gloomed, she was still so very confused about her feelings.

'_Hey, don't sweat it! All you have to do is be true to yourself'_

"What do you mean?"

'_For one thing, think about it more…you're heart throbs when you and Syaoran are alone, right?'_

Sakura nodded at nothing.

'_You have dreams about you and him, right?'_

Sakura nodded again.

'_Lastly, you feel more differently towards him than as Haru, right?'_

Sakura nodded and spoke, "And you're point is?"

'_Boy, you sure are a dense one. It means that he's a special person you keep in your heart…someone you love!'_

Sakura mentally panicked, "That's not right…I mean I can't possibly love Syaoran…"

'_Why is that?'_

"Because he…because………there is nothing to not love about him."

'_See…so what's stopping you?'_

"Easy…I don't deserve someone like him. He's always protecting me, and what do I do? Nothing. Someone like me doesn't deserve someone like him…he deserves more!" this brought her to tears.

'_Sakura, what Haru did, is all in the past!'_

Sakura tried smiling. key word: tried, "You're right!" she wiped her eyes and face with her arm. "I'll just focus on today…right?"

There came no reply, her conscience had left already. Sakura kept her advice though 'be true to yourself'

She tucked herself back in her bed, and whispered to nobody in particular, "I do…I love Syaoran!"

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0…she figured out her feelings. Yukio's gone, though I'm gomma miss the little guy. Because of his influence, she's become more like a girl (because he keeps saying Onee-chan…so yeah). Now she has to go through the play. W0o Ho0! In the series they took both 'Cinderella' and 'Sleeping Beauty'… 'Snow White' was the last option xP. Please review! Thanks!

Oh yeah! And the votes are in!

This story will have…(drum roll please!)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

""""""""""""""""""""""""

""""""""""""""""""""

"""""""""""""""

"""""""""""""

""""""""""

"""""""

""""

""

NO LEMON…

I'm sorry to those who did want one. I know it's an 'M' rated fanfic…but not all of them have lemons, right? Any questions? REVIEW! Don't be afraid to PM me, either ;)

-BabieLuvly101


	8. and

Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews! I'm so happy ! It seems weird updating so soon, but I hope you're happy with my timings… Now…Enjoy the next chappie XD OH YEAH! **THANKS ****kingdomhearts222 for the great ideas in the last chapter!**

To:

AngelEmCuti: Yeah I think it's better this way. Because at lease she wont be as dense as she was before right? I mean look at her in the series…it took her 70 episodes AND a movie to realize she likes him…lol

Otaku Nayami: I'm sorry…I'm not really good at writing lemons anyway though…I'm sorry TT-TT

lhaine07: hmmm…that's a good question…do you think I should change it back to T?

Dawn's Twilight: I'm glad you liked it! The ideas were kingdomhearts222's!

Nightmares of Love: yeah…it's like his mom is psychic or something………you didn't hear that from me!

rosedreamer101: ummm close…well not actually…but 'and' is a three letter word too…wait 'me' is a two letter word…

kingdomhearts222: heehee…I like your little jig! Thanks…I'll think about it…

digi-gal-rox: well I'm glad I updated sooner then I expected :)

Black-Kat-585: yeah me too…I'm glad I updated sooner then I expected. And I think this story will have about 12 chapters total…for the headlines/chapter titles in the purple box at the top right corner, then there will be about 4 more words to that sentence xP.

puasluoma: thanks so much! I think it's because of you I updated sooner :)

* * *

Chapter 8: Uggh…Boys!

Sakura woke up without the alarm going off again. She had a peaceful sleep, but it bothered her that she loved Syaoran. She didn't deserve to love someone as unique as him. It also made her feel like it was wrong to. She loved Haru…and that turned out…well you know. She slumped to her hung up girl uniform. She received her new one already. She didn't care what she wore. She liked dressing casually, instead of those girly skirts all the time, but she saw wearing her uniform was casual now. Sakura walked to school by herself leaving a note for Syaoran, saying she had morning chores that day.

She opened the sliding door of the classroom. Of course, no one there…well that's what she thought. Sakura walked to her desk and on her way so a bag on a different desk. She looked around the class and found someone at the window pounding the chalkboard erasers, taking out the dust. It was a boy.

"…who are you?" Sakura asked the boy at the window.

He turned to look at Sakura and gaped, "AHH…ohayo Kinomoto-san…Akira…Akira Yumino…"

Sakura smiled, "Please I don't like formalities. Call me Sakura! Can I call you Akira?"

He blushed and nodded. Sakura saw his blush and gave a dumbfounded look, but went back to cleaning the classroom. It seems Akira was one of the boys that had a crush on our dear cherry blossom.

"Akira-kun…"

He turned to face his crush, "Hai, Kinomoto-san?"

She gave him a pout and to him (to any boy that liked her…actually to any boy at all) it was really cute, "Didn't I say to call me Sakura!"

"Gomen, Sakura…-san, was there something you wanted?"

"Oh, I was just going to say you look a little different today, from yesterday. I hardly recognized you"

"Oh"

She came over to him, "Yeah, yesterday I could've sworn you wore glasses. Are you wearing contacts?"

Her face came closer to his. Her eyes trying to see if he wore contact lenses. He blushed at the closeness between them.

She saw this again, "Akira-kun, are you okay? You're face is a little red."

He backed away, "Iie, I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"

He closed his eyes and nodded. Sakura still wasn't satisfied so she brought her forehead against his. He opened his eyes seeing a pair of enchanting emerald eyes. Her face was so close to his, that his face turned brighter red.

Sakura, still head to head with him, stated, "You don't have a fever…maybe you should lie down or something"

The sliding door opened and Syaoran came in. He saw Sakura really close to that Akira guy. It looked like they were…kissing (A/N: Syaoran can't see that she was only checking his forehead with hers. He assumed that they were kissing since they were so close to each other). This angered Syaoran and he made a loud 'AHEM' so they realize he was there.

Sakura turned around, seeing Syaoran and walked over to him, "Ohayo Syaoran, you got my note?"

"Yeah"

"Okay good, so we're still on after school?"

"Yeah…umm Sakura?"

"Nani?"

"What were you doing with Yumino-kun?" he said a bit firmly.

"Oh we were talking; we have morning chores together today, so yeah."

Syaoran mumbled softly, "It sure didn't look like it"

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"Iie" the bell rang but it was just the morning bell.

Sakura walked back to Akira to help him with the flower arrangement. This time it would be some spring flowers, since the Spring Festival is coming up. Syaoran watched from his seat Akira and Sakura talking. Sakura smiled at him and tilted her head to the side. This was the other cutest thing she has ever done. This made Akira blush and Syaoran somewhat angry. Both boys indeed thought that it was cute, but Syaoran was upset that she didn't give him this cute gesture instead. _I don't like that Akira guy. He should just stay away from Sakura. Why do I care so much? …that's a stupid question. Of course I'd care if someone else, especially if it's a boy, is too close with her._

Syaoran had already figured out his feelings towards Sakura. He wasn't as dense as her. He wanted to tell her how he feels, but he just can't. With Haru around, it just won't work. That's what he thought.

**.:After School:.**

Sakura was still in the classroom. She had to finish up the notes. Akira is in the same class of her 6th period. He saw her still taking up the notes and walked over to her.

"Sakura-san, if you're not busy…do you…uh want to come with me to a movie or something?" he asked nervously.

She looked at him and smiled before writing more notes, "Gomen ne, Akira-kun. I'm going to practice for the play, right when I finish these notes." Sakura strained, "I have to hurry!"

Akira offered, "Oh, Sakura-san, I'll write the rest for you, so you can go on with your practice."

Sakura smiled happily, "Arigato, Akira-kun. When you finish you can give them to me at the cherry blossom tree near the Botany Class, okay?"

He nodded and she got up and left her notes on the table for him.

Sakura ran for the cherry blossom tree near the Botany Class. That's where Syaoran and Sakura decided to have their practice at. She stared off in the distance and saw Syaoran. Syaoran turned around giving her a very sexy smile. (A/N: One reason why he has fan girls --) Sakura would've blushed but her face was flushed anyway from running.

"Sorry I'm late…I got caught up in something"

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, so shall we get started?"

Syaoran looked through his script, "It shows me in only two scenes, with you"

"Lucky, I have the whole play…well why don't we do the scenes with each other?"

"Okay"

They set up the first part where Sakura would be scrubbing the floors of the castle. Sakura pretended to scrub the floor and went over to a well to refill the bucket of water.

(A/N: Anyone who has watched the movie, this is just a sort of-musical…it's not mine it's I think Disneyland's Snow White Enchanted Musical. Those who can't sing well (ahem Syaoran) will have a back-up singer behind the curtains singing…)

**Bold (Song)**

_Bold Italics (Echoes)_

Sakura's 'voice' sang,

**I'm wishing…**_I'm wishing…_

**For the one I love**

**To find me… **_To find me…_

**Today… **_**Today…**_

**I'm hoping… **_I'm hoping…_

**And I'm dreaming of**

Syaoran enters behind her while she still sings into the imaginary well.

**The nice things… **_The nice things_

**He'll say… **_He'll say_

**I'm wishing…**_I'm wishing…_

**For the one I love**

**To find me… **_To find me…_

**Today…**

Syaoran comes beside her and sings

**Today…**

Sakura looked at her script and read from it, "Oh…" she said surprised.

Syaoran also looked over his script, "Hello…did I frighten you?"

Sakura read through the next part. Its where she has to run away. She pretended to run.

Syaoran read aloud as she 'ran' away, "Wait…Wait, please. Don't run away."

Sakura stopped, "Who are you?"

He was supposed to pretend he was a traveler so that no one will know he's a prince, "I'm a…traveler…I was in the forest and I heard a beautiful voice and I-"

"You must go away, I can't talk to you. My step-mother won't allow it."

"But she doesn't know me…why should-"

"She doesn't allow me to have friends" She started to 'run' again.

"Everyone has friends" he made her stop.

"I have the animals," she petted an imaginary fawn, "They keep me company…they seem to like you"

The imaginary animals were gathering around Syaoran as Sakura read, "Usually I'm the only one they trust."

"May you stay here…just for a moment?"

She nodded shyly.

They skipped the scene where the wicked queen would ask the mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all and went to the part where Syaoran will sing his song to Sakura.

Syaoran read to her, "You have a beautiful smile."

Sakura turned away…even if it was just practice, she really did blush.

"Has anyone told you that?"

Sakura shook her head, no and looked back at him.

"That's just the beginning. Your smile is dazzling and your voice-"

Sakura shook her head, "Silly things…"

"No, not silly things. They reveal that your heart is true after all. It's the heart that counts"

"Do you believe that?" Sakura stared into his eyes.

Syaoran was entranced and kept 'acting', "Of course! Don't you?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Yes, I do"

Syaoran was supposed to sing…but they decided to let that pass…because of singing problems…(cough Syaoran cough)…

Sakura and Syaoran lean in to kiss, but Sakura remembered this was just a play. So she looked back at the script disappointing Syaoran. A scream was to be heard and they would break apart before they could even kiss.

Sakura read aloud, "You must go; my step mother must be upset. Her power is terrible."

Syaoran grabbed her hand, "Not without you!"

"I'll be okay"

"Please, come away with me"

Sakura took a few steps back releasing herself from him, "I can't; this is my home. Leave now, before she comes."

Syaoran took her hand again and blushed from reading ahead, but read aloud, "I will return for you" and he kissed her hand.

Sakura blushed lightly but went back to the script, "I'll be here"

Syaoran let go of her hand and they nodded. They finished that scene, now towards the last scene where they have to……kiss.

They decided to take a short break and sat down against the tree. Syaoran leaned back while Sakura sat next to him reading the script.

"It says here, Snow White falls into a sleeping death from a bite of the poisoned apple."

Syaoran nodded, "Yeah, the antidote is revived by love's first kiss. You never watched or read the story Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs?"

"No, not really. My brother only told me the story of Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty."

"Oh…"

They grew silent being reminded of her family. Sakura stood up breaking the silence, "Okay why don't we set up for our next scene?"

Syaoran nodded and Sakura lied down on the floor.

Syaoran stood nearby, and supposedly was talking to one of the dwarfs that were there, "I promised to have returned for her. She trusted me." He said sadly.

Syaoran took a deep breath before the next part, "Farewell, my fair princess…"

He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss "the girl of his dreams". Sakura opened her eyes a bit to peek. Her face grew red of from seeing his face, not to mention his lips coming towards hers. _What's the big deal anyway? It's just a kiss. I mean you shared some with Haru. Oh my god. I'm getting too uncomfortable. Relax! It's just a k-kiss._ She puckered her own lips. Their lips just inches away.

"SAKURA-SAN!!!" Akira came running over to the spot where she told him where she would be.

Akira saw Syaoran leaning over Sakura and blushed at the sight, "Oh was I interrupting something?"

Syaoran in his mind yelled, _YES! YOU WERE!_ But Sakura just sat up and replied, "Iie, Syaoran and I are just practicing for the play. What's up?"

"Oh gomen. I just finished the notes for you. I was about to head out, so I had to return it to you sooner or later."

"Arigato, Akira-kun" she smiled.

"Oh Sakura, can I talk to you…later"

"Sure, Syaoran and I are just finishing up, right Syaoran?" Syaoran only nodded before glaring at Akira.

Akira didn't notice, "Okay I'll wait for you at the front gate"

Sakura smiled "Hai"

Akira left and Sakura turned back to Syaoran, "Where were we?"

"Um, I guess you wake up and I pick you up and we go to my castle." Syaoran said embarrassed to tell her to kiss each other. It was awkward just bringing it up.

"Okay…take me away" she giggled and spread her arms wide open.

Syaoran smiled and gladly lifted her off the ground, bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck at this they looked into each other's eyes. Syaoran always did love those pair of emerald green orbs. They grew brighter everyday. Sakura always thought his amber eyes were entrancingly beyond belief. She's never seen such a strong and warm pair of colored eyes. They stayed in that position. Syaoran never grew tired of holding her. Sakura's arms never grew tired of holding him, either. They could've stayed there forever like that.

_RING RING!_

The moment was ruined from the ring of Syaoran's cell phone. He put Sakura down, legs first so she was standing and took out his cell. Sakura gathered her things and put the script away.

Syaoran was talking on his phone, "Moshi Moshi!"

Sakura walked over to him and said, "I'm gonna go now, okay?"

She left without another word, heading over to Akira at the front gate. Syaoran turned to her after telling the caller, "Eriol, I'll call you back later" and hung up going after Sakura.

"Matte (Wait)!" She didn't hear him.

She was talking with Akira and Syaoran stood in the distance just watching. Syaoran couldn't just have some guy going out with Sakura. So he gradually tagged along. Akira walked to a café and they sat at the window. Syaoran wore shades and a long coat and matching hat that made him look VERY suspicious.

He sat at the table right next to theirs. He was back to back to Sakura and pretended to read a newspaper.

"What was it you wanted to talk about, Akira-kun?"

"Oh…well um," he started.

"Nani?" she gave him a smile, making him more nervous.

"Oh um, did anyone ask you to go to the Spring Fling, yet?"

"What's that?"

"Oh it's the dance we have after the Festival. Do you have anyone to go with?"

"No, not yet…"

"Oh…um…well…I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me?"

Sakura was surprised, "Well…"

He gulped, ready for her response. Syaoran also tensed ready for her answer.

"…Gomen ne, Akira-kun…" Sakura said, relieving Syaoran.

"I knew it, someone as popular and beautiful as you wouldn't want to be seen with someone like me" hung his head low.

Sakura smiled sympathetically at him, "Akira-kun, you're a very sweet and handsome guy. I really don't like those that think lowly of themselves. Akira-kun, it's not that reason that I would not go with you to the dance. It's just…well…I'm waiting for a certain somebody to ask me."

"Gomen nasai, Sakura-san, for thinking such things. So Sakura-san has someone she likes…" he said depressed.

Sakura smiled meekly, "…Hai"

Syaoran turned edgy, _Sakura has someone she likes. I can't believe this…just WHO IS IT?_

Sakura looked at Akira getting his attention, "But Akira-kun, I hope we can still be friends."

He frowned a bit then smiled back, "Hai, we can still be friends, Sakura-san"

They both got up at the same time and left the café. Syaoran still pondered over Sakura's crush. He still couldn't believe it. And it's funny…he never considered the person she liked would be him.

**.:Long Time Gap:.**

A couple days had past. Everyone has planned out the festival. Today, Sakura's class would be setting up the stage and practicing there. Sakura found the auditorium to be huge. It was also well lit. Everyone had set up and was ready to rehearse.

Sakura went onto the stage. The class has done a very good job on making the background, mirror, and tower and other stuff for the scene settings.

Mizuki-sensei was going to direct them, "Okay let's get rehearsal started!"

The light of the room dimmed down except the stage lights. They skipped scenes until it was a Snow White/Sakura scene. The 7 dwarfs (Takashi, Eriol, Akira and 4 other guys that I'll mention later) were standing in front of a tub. The dwarfs would be dancing and singing their song when they wash up.

(Doc)

**Step up to the tub**

**It ain't no disgrace**

**Just pull up your sleeves**

**And get up in place**

**Then scoop up the water**

**And rub it on your face**

**An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle**

**Ud-dle-um-dum **

**Pick up the soap**

**Now don't try to bluff**

**Work up a lather **

**An' when ya got enough**

**Get your hands full of water**

**Ya snort an ya snuff**

**An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle**

**Ud-dle-um-dum **

**Ya douse an souse**

**Ya rub and scrub**

**Ya sputter and splash all over the tub**

**You may be cold and wet when you're done**

**But ya gotta admit it's good clean fun**

The dwarfs would all wash their face and hands with the water.

The stage crew just so happens was testing the stage lights and hey had lit two spotlights on Sakura. Sakura looked straight into the pair of spotlights. Her eyes started tearing and she fell off her chair into a fetal position on the floor. She screamed her poor lungs out and held her hands up covering her head. Everyone was shocked; they never seen Sakura like this. They all thought she was fearless, except Syaoran and Tomoyo.

Rio, Bo, Miki, Takai, (a.k.a. the 4 other dwarfs…AND all in the Sakura fan club hehe) and Akira were worried and all surrounded Sakura.

Rio, the captain of the football team, approached her, "Kinomoto-san, are you okay?"

Bo, the captain of the tennis team, drew near her, "What's the matter, Kinomoto?"

Miki, the captain of the basketball team, came toward her, "Sakura-san, are you hurt?"

Takai, the captain of the baseball team, loomed next to her, "What's wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura still cried on the floor not letting anyone touch her. While many girls thought, _Wow! Sakura is very popular. The football, tennis, basketball, and baseball team captain is concerned for her._ The captains all were pushed out of the way by Tomoyo and Syaoran. They needed to take Sakura to the infirmary. Syaoran put a hand on her shoulder and she flinched and shivered.

Miki heatedly spoke, "Look what you've done! She's scared to death!"

Syaoran glared back at him, "Mind your own business!"

Takai tried approaching her himself. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she screamed again.

Rio was furious, "Leave her alone! I'll handle this!"

Bo interruptedly shouted, "What makes you think you can handle this?"

Syaoran was irritated by the arguing and held Sakura's shoulder again.

She screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" with her eyes shut tight and tears on the corners of her eyelids.

Syaoran didn't let go though he came closer to her ear so only she could hear, "Sakura, I won't hurt you, you know that!"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw a smiling Syaoran in front of her. Tears still fell from her eyes and she never heard the quarrelling between the captains. Syaoran lifted her off the floor, bridal-style, and headed off the stage.

He called to the teacher, "Sensei! I'll take her to the infirmary"

Sakura still cried; she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. An attempt to stop crying, she tugged onto his shirt and cried into his chest. The sensei nodded and Syaoran left with Sakura, leaving 4 covetous boys in the room. _That Syaoran! Who does he think he is? He can't just take Sakura like that and leave! Worst of all, she let him. That bastard!_ They growled at the sight when Sakura pulled him closer to her.

Syaoran carried her to the infirmary. He allowed Sakura to cry into his chest. It made him happy that she chose him to comfort her, instead of any of the other boys. In the past couple of days, Syaoran had become ace of the soccer team, so he was pretty popular too. How annoying it got to have his fan club all over him. But at that time, the captains of the other sports team all grew to like Sakura from her looks and personality. Mostly looks. Syaoran knew that for a fact. That's why he despised them, for liking Sakura for her looks instead of who she really is.

Syaoran opened the door to the infirmary. The nurse stood at the sight of the girl crying in the boys arm and chest.

She pointed to the bed and the curtain, "Please place her on the bed, and I'll be with her in a few minutes."

Syaoran nodded and did what he was told. Syaoran gently put her on the bed and closed the curtain, isolating them from the other half with the nurse in it. But, Sakura never let go of him. She held onto him for dear life. Syaoran didn't know what to do with the girl around him.

"I was scared, Syaoran…"

Syaoran's eyes widened and she continued, "…I was scared that…those lights will…come and…"

Syaoran's eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Sakura cried into his shoulder now and listened to Syaoran's soothing words, "I'm here. I always will be. I'll be here."

Sakura's shaking ceased and Syaoran smiled. Sakura finally let go and lied down on the bed. Then Syaoran frowned…he remembered about the other person she liked. _She probably wanted that person to be with her right now, then me._ Syaoran sat down on a chair facing the bed and the nurse finally came to inspect her.

"Kinomoto-san, does it hurt anywhere?"

Syaoran explained to the nurse, "She's not hurt; she just had a sudden shock"

"Oh I see, well then Kinomoto-san, I think you should rest for a while. You may go back to class," the nurse said to Syaoran, who nodded.

"I'll be back later okay?" He said looking at Sakura, and Sakura nodded her head slightly.

Syaoran headed back to the auditorium, "I'm back!"

Tomoyo came over to him, "Is Sakura, okay?"

"Yeah, she was just shocked from…you know"

Tomoyo nodded and sighed a relief. They knew perfect well that Sakura was just reminded of the car crash, when she saw the lights. The class went back to rehearsal, without their lead role, Snow White/Sakura. The 4 captains glared at Syaoran. Even though they're rivals as Sakura's fans, they are friends. They all didn't like how Syaoran was close to Sakura. They especially didn't like the fact that Syaoran was supposed to share a kiss with their beloved Sakura.

**.:Meanwhile:.**

In the infirmary, Sakura lied there trying to rest. The two lights still freaked her a bit. But she was better since Syaoran was there. Then the sliding doors opened, but Sakura couldn't see who would be there since she was behind the curtain. She sat up and pulled the curtain slightly. She saw a tall young boy standing in front of the nurse. She didn't hear what they said but his looks really caught her attention. His uniform was in a different fashion for some reason. He had short blonde hair and a pair of hazel orbs. Then the nurse left and the guy stayed. Sakura got out of bed and dropped her bag as everything fell out. The boy came over and helped get all of her stuff. He gave her the bag and she smiled.

She bent down to get the other stuff that fell and said, "A-arig-"

She looked up but he was gone.

**.:The next day at school:.**

Sakura walked down the hall, alone. Syaoran would've been there, but he had to help out with something for the stage. Rio, Bo, Miki, and Takai, just so happens, to be walking around the halls.

Bo waved to her, "Konnichiwa Kinomoto"

Sakura stopped and smiled politely, "Konnichiwa"

She walked again leaving them.

Miki yelled, "Matte (Wait)!"

Sakura turned around. She was near the wall and Rio appeared before her, and leaned in close his fist against the wall so that she couldn't get away. Sakura wasn't scared. She knew very well what they were like.

Rio had blonde hair and a nice shade of green jade eyes, but he's not really what you call intelligent, and likes to flirt a lot. Bo had dark blue hair with a matching pair of sapphire blue eyes. He's smart and girls would die to see him smile…correction: girls would die _when_ they see him smile. Miki is tall and lean. He has black hair with dark green streaks and his eyes are shady red. He's an average person in academics and many girls like him, but he's picky. Takai has red hair, that's kept in a perfect style that matches his nice chocolate eyes. But he is just the same. He shamelessly flirts with any girl he sees that's pretty. He has a planner for everyday he has a date with a girl. All the same, they're all playboys. But all the same…they fell for the beautiful, kind-hearted, Sakura.

Sakura looked at Rio who kept her cornered, "Hai?"

"Kinomoto-san…"

"Please, I don't really like formalities. Call me Sakura"

Miki shoved Rio out of the way, "Sakura, are you free after school?"

Sakura watched as Takai bumped Miki out of Sakura's view, "If you are, would you like to come with me, to a movie?"

Sakura watched them act like idiots.

Bo asked excitedly, "Do you want to come with me to a-"

She looked at them and asked with innocence "Don't you all have sports to do though? I mean, you _all are_ team captains."

"Oh don't worry…anyways dinner? Tonight?" Rio asked.

"You could come with me to the movies" Takai winked.

"No, she's coming with me to this club, right Sakura?" Miki said with excite in his voice.

"No way, she wants to go to an amusement park, with me" Bo said and then flashed his killer smile to her.

Sakura smiled and chuckled at their stupid fight over her, "Sorry, but no thanks"

She headed for the classroom. Syaoran came out of the room and Sakura smiled brighter and walked over to him.

The 4 boys listened to what she said to their biggest rival, "Syaoran, konnichiwa! Are we going to practice today?"

Syaoran smiled at her and apologized, "Gomen Sakura, I can't today."

Sakura pouted and faked even though she really wanted to spend some time with him, "Awwww, its okay, next time then"

This got the boys angry. _What does that bastard have that we don't! I mean c'mon! He's not as good looking as us, he's not as smart as us, and he's not as athletic as us. So what does Sakura see in him!_ Oh on the contrary, he's very good-looking, very smart, and very athletic…especially in our dear Sakura's eyes. Sakura walked behind him and entered the classroom, with the boys following close behind.

**.:Changing period…where students walk to their next class:.**

Syaoran was walking down the stairs. Then, Rio, Bo, Miki, and Takai ambushed him. Syaoran just stood there.

"What do you want?" Syaoran said calmly, but firm.

Bo started, "We want you to back off!"

Takai snapped, "Yeah, stay away from _our_ Sakura!"

Syaoran scoffed, "Since when was she yours?"

Rio heated, "Well you shouldn't be talking! We see you walking around with her! She's not yours either!"

Miki, who didn't say anything, instead pushed him—pushed him down the stairs. Syaoran was falling down the stairs. He closed his eyes not wanting to see his fall. He could hear the boys laughing. Then when he was about to land, he landed on something soft. REALLY SOFT. He searched with closed eyes. He felt his face hitting padded material.

The soft object beneath moaned, "…Syaoran"

Syaoran opened his eyes and found Sakura blushing hard at him. He had once again, fallen on top of her. What a sight; Syaoran on top of Sakura, between the valley of her breasts, in a very dangerous position…

* * *

Author: Hey everyone…today I have a special guest here to talk with us…the one and only Syaoran Li! Now seeing our last scene…I must say Syaoran you're really bold…

Syaoran: WHAT?! You forced me to go through that! Now look at what you made me do!

Author: Oh yes that…oh poor Sakura (she's so lucky). Syaoran you're so shameless. What am I going to do with you?

Syaoran: Shut up!

Author: And what was that all about…I mean you put on shades a long coat and a hat…people would've thought that you were a stalker. I don't even know how you got those clothes!

Syaoran: Hey it complemented the mood! Please review people! Tell this girl (points at the _lovely_ author) to not write about me doing such things with Sakura.

Author: HOEEEE! But but but…they're fun! It's a 'M' fic anyway…so it doesn't matter!…Yeah please review! This little skit was Syaoran's idea to make it a little longer...

Syaoran: No it wasn't…now look, you're boring the readers!

Author: Yeah Yeah…thanks everyone:)

Syaoran: The more you review, the sooner she'll update! So review and you can see what happens next!

-BabieLuvly101


	9. love

Hey people, thank you all sooooo much for reviewing. They always make me happy! Here's the next chappie. You people might get upset. But please don't worry. Enjoy!

To:

AngelEmCuti: Thanks…I couldn't help but put it…I made me laugh…

Black-Kat-585: awww that's so sweet…but sadly…all good things must come to an end, right? okay well…I was going to say 'well you'll just have to wait and see' …but I'll give you a hint on what will happen to their relationship…(whisper) Sakura forgives Haru… (un-whisper) but that's later on…hehehe…

lhaine07: yeah I hope so too…well…actually you might be a little upset on what happens in this chappie…sowwy TT.TT

Dawn's Twilight: if you think that was bad…then you'll definitely hate them in this chappie xP…they're just a bunch of idiots (sigh) I don't know why I created them anyway…xP

rosedreamer101: heehee thank you thank you…

puasluoma: thank you! sorry is this wasn't asap…I mean I would have had it up yesterday but it was my birthday (seriously) (sigh)…but anyways enjoy xD

* * *

Chapter 9: With All My Heart

Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other. Both their faces were flushed. Syaoran was on top of Sakura with his head practically snuggling in her breasts. And what really turned him on, was that she moaned his name. The boys up the stairs snapped at the sight and were racing down the stairs.

Sakura finally found words, "we…have to…stop meeting like this"

Syaoran blushed some more when she said her words. It reminded him of the first time he accidentally did this. Miki picked up Syaoran and hit him right in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH SAKURA!" Takai yelled before punching him himself.

Rio and Bo were helping Sakura up. Sakura saw Miki and Takai hitting Syaoran and rushed over.

"YAMATE!" She yelled and pushed them away from Syaoran.

They looked at her confused. To them, they were her saviors, saving her from having someone all over them. It's not supposed to end up that way. To them, she was supposed to be happy and cling to them after rescuing her.

"You boys are just horrible!" Sakura yelled angrily. Syaoran was on the floor, with a bruise on his face. Sakura bent down to him and hugged his head against her.

"But Sakura, he was-"

She kept her angry eyes on them, "That's no reason to hurt someone like that!"

"But-" one started.

Sakura gave them all a cold glare, "Go away! I don't take interest on those that hurt others for no good reason!" She closed her eyes and held onto Syaoran, pressing him against her chest…this time, intentionally…

They left and Syaoran pulled away, "Arigato…"

"What are friends for?" Sakura smiled, but it pained her to say that. She wants to be more than just friends. She never realized it hurt him just as much.

"Oh…gomen ne, for…you know…"

"Oh that…" she started blushing and felt her heart skip a beat from his smile, "it's okay…"

She liked him touching her. _Wait why am I having such dirty thoughts? Baka!_ Although…Syaoran was having these dirty thoughts too. _They were so soft…what they hell! _He mentally slapped himself. _I shouldn't be thinking these of Sakura._ They stood up.

Sakura stuttered a bit from slight embarrassment, "I guess…we should be…going to…class…"

"Right"

"Ikimasho!"

**.:Time Gap:.**

Syaoran was getting dressed back into his school uniform, from his PE clothes. He opened his locker and a pink letter came out, with a red heart sticker to attach the envelope together. Syaoran could tell it was obviously from his fan club. He opened it and smelt a scent of lilies. The girl must have sprayed perfume or something on it to make it 'special'. He tried ignoring the repulsive scent and read the letter.

_Dear Syaoran-kun,_

_I really like you! You mean more to me than anything. My heart skips a beat, when I'm with you. I can't explain this feeling. I hope you would return my feelings. I know it must be sudden, but I just couldn't say it to you properly. Meet me on the roof at 12:30. I understand if you don't come._

_With all my heart,_

_Sakura_

Syaoran looked shock and found his heart beating fast when the last thing he read was Sakura. _She likes me! _He quickly snapped back to find a clock. He turned to look at the clock on the wall. 12:24! _DAMN!_ He dashed for the rooftop. He stopped at the door and held the knob, tightly. _How will I answer her? Well duh, I…I love her…Sakura!_ He opened the door to the rooftop. He walked on the secluded platform. He looked around. Sakura was not there. Then he dropped to the floor. Rio had kicked him in the back and made him fall.

"So you have feelings for Sakura!" Bo spoke.

"What? Why would you think that?" Syaoran tried getting up, but his back ached to badly.

Takai took the chance of kicking him further into the ground.

Miki snapped, "Oh shut up! Isn't it obvious? Baka!"

Syaoran tried picking himself up again but Rio beat him down.

Bo continued, "You wouldn't have come up here, if you didn't like her!"

They beat him pretty harshly, and they left him there to sulk about his stupidity of liking Sakura. They told him, "Sakura would never like you!"

Syaoran lied there on the rooftop. He stared out through the gate (the gate at the roof, so that no one would fall off). Then he saw a figure. A small figure with auburn hair short up to her shoulders. She had a piece of parchment in on hand and her arm was covering her face, as if she didn't want anyone to see her. Syaoran recognized this person. SAKURA! _Where is she going?_

**.:Meanwhile:.**

Sakura had a letter in her locker as well. It was just a regular envelope; nothing special, nothing to see. She opened it calmly.

_Sakura,_

_I can't believe you. I trusted you. You lied to me! Why would you do this to us (us was crossed out horribly) me? I don't like you. Even better, I HATE YOU! You're one of the ugliest, disgusting things I've ever seen. You should just go burn in hell._

_Stay away from me!_

_Syaoran_

Sakura's heart ran like a 1000 miles. She read over 'I trusted you. You lied to me!' _Then…Syaoran knows? And now…he hates me!_ Sakura collapsed and broke into tears.

Tomoyo found her crying on the floor, "Sakura-chan, what's the matter?"

Sakura cried between tears, "Tomoyo-chan…I…I…"

Sakura looked up and saw her gentle amethyst eyes gazing on her with worry. Sakura sniffled and cried more grabbing her cousin. Tomoyo hugged her and stroked her short hair.

"There, there. I won't know what's wrong, unless you tell me"

Sakura nodded, but she couldn't come to it. She couldn't just say, 'Syaoran hates me' and not be okay, "Can…I come…back…home?"

Tomoyo looked at her with content, "Of course you can! You are family"

Sakura cried more and hugged Tomoyo with dear life. She let go of her and Tomoyo called her mother on her cell.

"Moshi Moshi, Okaa-san, Hai! Sakura-chan's coming home"

…

"Hai, ja ne"

Tomoyo ended the call.

"Okaa-san is at home!"

Sakura nodded and tried rubbing the salt away from her stained red eyes shut and hugged her cousin again. Then Sakura ran out of the school. Sakura ran to Syaoran's house packed all her things, all her clothes she bought with Tomoyo and Mei Lin, her school work, and of course her puppy.

_Syaoran hates me! I can't believe this. How did he find out? He promised me, he'll never hurt me. But…my heart is…_ She clutched the letter in her hand. Just looking at it made it worse. Sakura shoved it into her bag and grabbed Kero. They left the room. Her room. And she rushed down the stairs, after putting Kero down to follow her.

Wei saw her coming down the stairs, "Ah, Sakura-san, you're home early. What's all that luggage?"

Sakura still crying held in the more tears that were trying to fall, "Gomen ne…Wei-san…I'll be moving…back with Tomoyo-chan. It's…for the best!"

Yelan was watching this the whole time. _Sakura-chan is leaving? But why?_ But she knew very well that she couldn't be stopped. It's her decision. Yelan and Wei watched the teenager leave, along with her puppy.

Sakura cried all the way to Tomoyo's house. _I can't have him hate me. I…I love Syaoran. I love him. But, he hates me! How did he find out? Why did he have to find out? Now, he hates me!_

Sakura was on the porch of Tomoyo's house and before she could even ring the doorbell or knock. The door opened suddenly. Sonomi was there and hugged her niece. Sakura was still of course crying.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay sweetie?"

Sakura nodded and sniffled.

"Okay…your room is the same place you left it…"

Sakura nodded and took her stuff and the following puppy upstairs to her room. She collapsed on the bed. She cried into her dark green pillow. It just made it worse when she thought, _Syaoran's favorite color…_ She cried and never felt so lonely. He wants me to stay away from him. She cried some more, _this can't be. I thought…Syaoran wouldn't hate me. But why did he have to find out? I love Syaoran…and yet…_

**.:0o0o0o0o0o0:.**

The end of school for the day was coming. Sakura didn't have work. But she did have rehearsal. But she couldn't practice with Syaoran. If she sees him she just might break out in tears. This would also mean she would screw up the whole play. _I can't mess this up. Everyone worked so hard._ Sakura got up and wiped her face. But no matter how much she looked in the mirror, doing nothing would stop her eyes from crying. She changed clothes—a white tang-top and some dark tight jeans, with some white flats to walk easy in.

She told Sonomi she'd be going back to school. She took her handkerchief out and wiped her eyes again. She kept her mind on rehearsal and how everyone was trying hard. _I'll do my best for everyone. And after, I'll do what…Syaoran…says and stay away._ The thought of Syaoran made her cry again. She tried stopping again; she didn't want to worry anyone about this _small_ problem. She headed for the school and never knew that she was being watched.

(A/N: Seriously…Haru don't you have school or something?

Haru: Hey…Sakura is my first priority! And besides, I'm 19 now…I graduated high school!

Author: LIES! DX Bad Haru…BAD!)

She opened the doors to the auditorium; everyone was on the stage practicing. They saw Sakura and smiled. But Tomoyo was the only one who had to force a smile after that afternoon.

"Sorry I'm late!" She said emotionlessly.

Mizuki-sensei nodded, "Ok, let's practice!"

Tomoyo came over to her, "Are you okay now?"

Sakura hesitated, "…Yeah…"

"I don't know, your eyes are puffy, maybe you should tell sensei…"

"Iie Tomoyo-chan, I'm fine!"

Sakura went onto the stage and saw Syaoran talking with Eriol. She almost broke down, but she stood strong. Syaoran saw her and looked over to her. She felt her heart run 1000 miles and she looked away, confusing Syaoran.

Mizuki-sensei called, "Let's take it to the ending!"

Everyone replied, "Hai!"

The whole class set up for the scene. Sakura lied down on the bed-like counter. The crew has done a really good job with all the equipment for the play. She lay there and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep/dead.

Syaoran came over on Sakura's side, "I promised to have return for her. She trusted me." He said sorrowfully.

Rio cried, "She was more than just beautiful!"

Takai sobbed, "I don't know what we'll do without her"

All four of the captains, we're pissed. Syaoran was about to kiss _their_ fair princess.

Syaoran took a deep breath, "Farewell, my fair princess"

He leaned in to kiss her. Then he was shocked. He didn't expect this to happen. She was crying.

"Oy, Sakura. Are you okay?"

Sakura opened her eyes and more tears fell, "Oh no"

She ran out of the room, clasping her hands in front of her face. _I shouldn't have cried! Now they'll worry. I don't want them to worry. NO!_ She kept running. She never realized…Syaoran ran after her. Sakura turned a corner and ran into a room and into the corner. Syaoran noticed the door to a room closing and entered it. He didn't see Sakura anywhere, but he could tell she was there. Was it instinct? Nope…it was the sound of her cry. He listened to her cry until he found her sitting in the corner.

Syaoran affectionately called to her, "Sakura"

But Sakura's mind played tricks with her and made it sound just the opposite—cold. She realized his voice and stood up and just couldn't stare right back at him, "Gomen ne, Syaoran. I'll just be going now. Gomen!"

She started to leave and he thought to himself, _why is she apologizing?_

She ran again, leaving him in the room alone with his thoughts.

**.:After School:.**

Syaoran was a bit late on getting home; Soccer practice. He walked up the stairs to his room, passing the open door of Sakura's room. No one in there. He went into his room and flopped onto his bed. Then he realized. He jumped off the bed and headed out the door to Sakura's room. Just like before. No one in there. None of her stuff was in there—her clothes, books, puppy. It was just the way it was before she moved in to live with him for a while. It was pure shock for Syaoran, but just one thing kept his mind running, _where's Sakura?_ He dashed to his cell phone in his room and called Sakura's cell (A/N: if I never mentioned she had a cell…MY BAD)

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_ "Hey…"

"Sakura, where are you"

"…you've reached my cell phone. I'm not here to pick up my phone right now, so please leave a message and I'll get back to you…"

Syaoran hung up his cell. He doesn't usually make voicemails. He called Eriol next. Eriol was currently still at school…did I mention he's on the student council?

_Ring…Ring... _"Moshi Moshi, ah Syaoran, what's up?"

Syaoran practically panicked…okay okay…he did panic, "ERIOL! HAVE YOU SEEN SAKURA? SHE'S NOT HERE?" he screamed.

Poor Eriol had to keep his phone about 5 inches away from his ear, "Oh Sakura…I think Tomoyo-chan told me that she moved back…"

"MOVED BACK!?! YOU MEAN SHE LEFT TO…" He paused thinking she left to go back to Hong Kong or something.

"Yes, she moved back with her Aunt and Tomoyo" He said relieving Syaoran just a bit.

"WAIT…WHY DID SHE MOVE BACK?"

"I don't know…Tomoyo doesn't know either. Sakura was really upset for some reason. During lunch break she ran out of the school in tears."

Syaoran remembered seeing this and nodded, of course Eriol couldn't see it.

"Anone (Say! Listen! –to get attention-)…earlier…I got a letter that I thought was from Sakura…"

"Hmmmmm…what did it say?"

"It said 'I love you and to meet me on the rooftop at 12:30 sharp!'"

"Wait…but Sakura ran out during lunch break."

"I know…but I didn't know that…I went to the rooftop."

"…And…"

"Sakura…"

"…"

"…wasn't there" Syaoran left out the part where the 4 captains beat him up; his pride got in the way, "It was just a fake"

But looking at him, no one could tell he was in a fight…(unfair fight)…

They hit him in the face once or twice, but it was fine after a while. But there were still bruises on his stomach and back.

**.:Meanwhile:.**

Sakura was in her room crying her heart out. Tomoyo came in with a knock on the door.

"Sakura-chan, will you tell me, what's the matter?"

Sakura cried between tears, "Tomoyo…-chan…I…I…Syaoran…"

"Syaoran? Did he do something to you?"

Sakura shook her head furiously, no.

"Did he hurt you?"

Sakura hesitated and nodded slowly.

"What did he do?"

Sakura sobbed, "He…Syaoran…he said…"

"Tell me Sakura" Tomoyo used her beautiful gentle voice, "What did Syaoran do to you?"

Sakura wept some more before digging under her pillow. She took out the folded piece of paper that 'Syaoran' written on. She gave it to Tomoyo to read. Tomoyo's eyes scrolled over the paper. Her eyes read nothing—no shock or sadness; nothing. But Tomoyo isn't cold-hearted. She's very gentle indeed. She knows just how to cheer Sakura up. Tomoyo hugged her cousin and Sakura hugged back for dear life.

Sakura listened to Tomoyo's beautiful, soothing voice, "Sakura, tell me something…"

Sakura nodded.

"Do you like Li-kun?"

Sakura didn't hesitate, she loved her cousin very much and trusted her, "Hai"

"Is he kind to you?"

"Hai"

"Does he smile towards you?"

"Hai"

"Does he watch over you?"

"Hai"

"Does he protect you?"

"Hai"

"Do you know why?"

"…iie"

Tomoyo smiled, "Sakura he protects you, because you are important to him. I can't say he necessarily loves you, but he absolutely doesn't hate you?"

"Hontou? (Really?)" Sakura would always believe in Tomoyo. Tomoyo was always there for Sakura.

"Hontou. If he protects you, why would he hate you?" she gave her best friend a smile that stopped tears from falling.

Sakura had to think hard on the question, "…But, Syaoran said he hates me"

"Sakura, do you really believe he can come to hate you?"

Sakura's face frowned and she nodded slowly, "Tomoyo-chan please don't tell Syaoran"

Tomoyo nodded and left the room with a very sly smile, "She never said I couldn't tell Eriol-kun…"

She skipped to her room, cell phone in hand.

_Ring…Ring…_ "Moshi Moshi"

"Eriol-kun, its Tomoyo"

"Tomoyo-chan, how's Sakura doing?"

"She's doing fine, what about Li-kun?"

"Oh Syaoran, he gave me a call moments ago. He panicked about Sakura not being there in the house. Right now, he just might be pacing around the room wondering about Sakura."

"Oh really…Sakura got a letter from Li-kun, but I don't think Li-kun really sent that"

"Syaoran got a letter from Sakura, but Syaoran says it's a fake."

"What did it say?"

"I love you…"

"But…"

"Syaoran says that it says to meet them at the rooftop at 12:30 sharp."

"But, Sakura was with me that whole time"

"Yeah…what was in Sakura's letter?"

"It said, 'I hate you' and 'stay away from me'" Tomoyo said bluntly, meaning she didn't quite get the whole message of it saying I trusted you and you lied to me…

"Syaoran wouldn't say something like that…"

"Sakura really believes so…and for that-"

"She moved out of his house" he finished.

"We know that Li-kun and Sakura didn't send those letters. So who did?"

"I don't know"

"Oh yeah, can you tell Li-kun this for me?"

"Tell him what, and why cant you?"

"Because Sakura asked me not to tell him, but she never said you couldn't"

"You got this all planned out…"

"Yeah well you have to tell him, he'll be confused about everything"

"Okay, ja ne"

"Oyasumi, Eriol-kun"

**.:The next day…dress rehearsal:.**

Today, they were going to try on the costumes for the play. Tomoyo, being the successful future-designer, created the prince and Snow White's costume. The school had made a costume of the petty form of Snow White, looking like a maid. Tomoyo let that slide, but she absolutely had to make the lead roles' costumes. But…she just wasn't done yet.

"Gomen ne, Mizuki-sensei"

"Its okay, Daidouji-san, will they be ready before the day of the performance?"

"Of course they will, I'll make sure they'll fit them perfectly"

"Arigato, Daidouji-san. I guess their costumes must be a surprise. Please get back to practice now"

"Hai" she said leaving to go to the upper room. Tomoyo is the narrator for the play.

Getting straight off to the point, Sakura was trying to avoid crying today at all costs. She's going to have to force herself that Syaoran hates her and accept it. Just that…that's too hard to do. The class practiced for 3 whole periods plus homeroom.

"Great job class," Mizuki-sensei announced, "Let's take a half hour break!"

The whole class cheered, "HAI!!"

Syaoran looked around trying to find Sakura. Eriol was telling him everything he knew…well not everything, just the stuff he needed to know. But he couldn't find the one person he loved with dazzling emerald eyes that take any boys (some girls) breaths away.

Sakura had run away once sensei said break. She really couldn't see Syaoran. She ran with her eyes shut, forcing herself not to cry. Sakura knew for sure that if she opens her eyes, she'll cry again. She couldn't or in this case, shouldn't do that. But with her eyes closed, she can't see a thing. That's when she ran into a strong body and fell on the floor. The body didn't move, it just stood there watching Sakura fall slowly to the ground. Finally the body moved and grabbed onto Sakura, before she could fall.

Sakura looked at this strong body and found it to be the same boy from the infirmary, "Are you okay?"

Sakura looked at his face and slightly blushed, _why am I blushing? I don't even know him…but he's simply gorgeous,_ "Yeah, ari-…"

"Ja ne" he let go of her to leave.

Sakura stood there dumbstruck. _He was absolutely unbelievable. His amazing golden eyes, his charming smile, and…Wait…I don't even know his name. DAMN…I didn't even get to say 'thank you'…again!_

Then out of no where Akira came and explained, "Oh that's Yuu-sama" (Yuu in Japanese means 'superior')

"Yuu-_sama_?" (-sama is used when they really respect that person)

"Hai, he's one year older, and he's very popular. He's not a captain of any sport, he doesn't seem to find the time to. But he's the absolute best in any sport, you name it"

"WOW"

"He beat Rio, Bo, Miki, and Takai on one-on-one matches before. He's gained their and everyone else's respects. Not only is he athletic, but he's also intelligent"

"Really?"

"That's why he doesn't find the time to do sports. He studies, oh but he's not really a nerd"

"Amazing…how do you know all this?"

"I'm class president………and just his best friend…"

"…GOMEN NASAI! I never knew"

"It's okay Sakura-san. Yuu-sama also has his own fan club…"

"Why does that not surprise me…"

"Yes I know, but not only are just girls in there. He's so superior, that he has some boys in there too"

This actually got to Sakura, "So I take it…that he's the most popular at Tomoeda High…"

"Indeed"

"But…um, being so popular…does he," she blushed, "have a girlfriend?"

"Iie" Akira replied bluntly.

"But…"

"Iie, he doesn't"

"Why?"

"No comment"

"Okay? Do you know where I can find him?"

"Yes…why?"

"Well…he saved me from falling and I just want to say thank you"

"You'll find him on the rooftop at…" he checked his watch; it was lunch break (A/N: the half hour break went straight into lunch…), "right now"

Sakura made a run for it, "Arigato Akira-kun"

She sprinted up the stairs to the rooftop. She opened the door suddenly and found no one there. Well she didn't look around to see if he was there at least.

Then a voice behind her came, "What are you doing up here?"

Sakura spun around, "Yuu…-sama"

He sighed and gestured her to come over, "Don't call me that! I'm tired of people calling me Yuu-sama." Being on the roof at this time was his like his relaxation place—being normal instead of being around all his fans saying Yuu-sama every single time.

Sakura obeyed and he looked at her wondering, "So what are you doing here?"

"A-Akira-kun said I might find you up here"

"…Akira!" He said as if it was poison. Friends know each other so well. Akira also knew that Yuu likes to be left alone during this time.

"Gomen nasai, I'm bothering you. I'll just go" she attempted to leave.

"You don't have to leave. I don't recall catching your name"

She smiled to him, "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, but please call me Sakura. I hate formalities"

"Call me Yuu"

"Yuu…-kun…"

"What?" he said with no expression.

"…oh nothing…"

It grew silent and the wind blew giving Sakura shivers. Yuu saw this and gave her his jacket.

"Is something wrong?" he said with no concern at all.

"…Why would you think that?"

"That's not a no"

Sakura wavered, "…I like this person a lot…but one day he gave me a letter saying he hated me and to stay away."

"Are you sure he hates you?"

"Well why else would he have given it to me in a letter and not say it to my face?"

For a moment he thought that Sakura looked cute…(well duh, every boy thinks that).

He got up starting to leave, "I guess I should leave you alone then…"

"Matte" Sakura called.

He stopped but didn't turn, "You could borrow the jacket for now"

"no it's not that"

Yuu turned around and she smiled, "Arigato!"

Yuu didn't respond just turned to leave. But not known to Sakura…he smiled… or smirked…??

"oh Yuu-kun" she called again stopping him in his tracks, "…if you have anything troubling you, tell me okay?"

"…" he slightly nodded, "What for?"

She blushed but mentally kicked herself for doing so, "Because, you listened to my troubles today…and you know just returning the favor"

He nodded again and left, leaving Sakura to her thoughts.

_Yuu-kun is really nice. _She thought as she sat back down and hugged her knees. _Maybe…I should like Yuu-kun and get over Syaoran… _She shook her head. _I can't replace Syaoran. He's very important to me. No, I won't just pretend to like Yuu-kun because Syaoran hates me. Syaoran…hates me… __He wouldn't like someone like me, anyway. _She told herself as tears fell once again. No one will be there to stop them. Well that's what she thought. She cried hugging her knees and heard the door creaking open.

"…S-Syao-ran???" she hoped.

The door opened further and Yuu stood there, "Oy, why are you crying?"

"Oh…Yuu-kun" she whispered trying not to crack her voice.

(A/N: Bet you thought it was Syaoran…)

"…I thought I left something up here…" he lied. In truth, he felt vibes that Sakura was crying.

"O-oh…" she said half-disappointed in his answer. Disappointed that he wasn't there for her and disappointed that it wasn't Syaoran.

"So what happened?" He walked over to her and sat down.

"You'd probably laugh at something stupid like this"

"Probably…"

"It's just…him hating me…means he doesn't like me at all. He wants me away from him. I just can't keep away from him. He's…He's…"

"…important to you?" He finished with little disappointment.

Sakura nodded and then the bell rang. Yuu stood up and noticed Sakura stopped crying but looked a bit shocked. Yuu for once smiled at her, giving off a cool demeanor. This made Sakura somewhat shaky. _He's making me nervous…that's weird. I don't get nervous……only for…Syaoran. _Then he lent her his hand. She politely grabbed it. When she was up he looked into her emerald eyes and his eyes turned warmer.

"Sakura…"

Sakura hesitated, "Nani?"

"Give me a week…"

"Eh?" she tilted her head to the side and looked incredibly cute.

He smiled err…smirked once again, "Just a week or two…would you go out with me?"

"H-HOEEE"

He looked serious this time, "One week together. You may not like me, but go out with me to give me a chance. I'll help you…" He said calmly, "I'll help you forget about him hating you…"

"I…I-"

"Also, if it doesn't work out, we can still be just friends"

"T-This is so s-sudden"

"Gomen, I guess I'm moving too fast"

"Iie, that's okay…you'll…" Sakura thought. From thinking, Syaoran's face came to mind, "You'll help me try to forget Syaoran's hate?"

Yuu nodded coolly.

Sakura looked up at him confidently, "I accept"

* * *

Author: Hey everyone…today on today's 'Author's Corner' our guest today is Yuu-sama! xD 

Yuu: Please stop calling me that…and stop using so much 'today's

Author: Anyways…I feel kind of bad that you're actually going out with Sakura-chan…she's a very fragile person…

Yuu: Yes…I'm aware of that. I understand that some of the readers are upset. But she's trying to get over Syaoran, c'mon. But don't worry this _is _a Sakura & Syaoran fanfic, so of course they'll get together…or will they??

Author: Hmmm…everyone's just got to wait and see…

Yuu: just wondering…but that Syaoran guy…how come Sakura never thought that 'Syaoran would never hate me' …aren't they on good terms?

Author: That is a good question, Yuu……well think about it, she never thought Haru was going to cheat on her…all is fair! I'm still upset about who wrote that…oh yeah me…

Yuu: Author-san…please why do you insist on trying to be funny?

Author (cries): You mean…I'm not funny?

Yuu (sighs): please don't make that face… please review and keep Author-san motivated...

Author: bye bye! Tune in next time on 'Author's Corner' xD

**oh yeah and one more thing...please tell me if i should change it back to T Rated or leave it as M Rated please and thank you...**

-BabieLuvly101


	10. his

To: 

AngelEmCuti: no, no please don't be sad…it gets better…I hope…

Winterkaguya: hehe read and find out (;

lhaine07: …I'M SORRY! TT-TT

puasluoma: thank you! Well…I think this chapter is better than the last one…so review please.

rosedreamer101: oh Yuu is good…very good, he's just a filler character…

Dawn's Twilight: hahaha…okay 1. syaoran never considered himself the one that sakura liked at all…2. hmmm…nope…you can't have syaoran, cuz I'm next in line XD…3. I hate mei lin too, but only when she's being a witch with a capital B. I already put her in this story, just in previous chapters, and sakura, tomoyo, and mei lin are all good friends. She already went back to hong kong, so you don't have to worry about her :)…and 4. no problem, I don't mind, I hope there's a next time, so review! XD haha

Black-Kat-585: (sweat drop) heh heh…sorry…thanks for saying my story doesn't suck…don't worry…everything gets better…well I guess it does…review much? XP haha

**Oh and those wondering…Yuu will be like Yukio an in-and-out character. Like I said before this is a Sakura and Syaoran fanfic. SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Enjoy! **

Chapter 10: Just Friendship

Yuu and Sakura were walking down the hallway hand-in-hand; well more like Sakura was half being dragged. Yuu was going to walk with her to her next class. They were 'together'. Sakura accepted his proposal of going out for a week. She decided to get over Syaoran this way and also to just get to know Yuu. She didn't care if he was the most popular person in the whole school. She decided if it doesn't work out, then they'll just be friends. But if it does, then she'll allow him to kiss her if he wanted to. But not until the final answer. For now, it's hold hands, hugs, and maybe Sakura will allow kisses on the cheeks (key word: maybe).

Everyone saw Yuu and Sakura holding hands. And rumors spread, 'They're together', at least it was accurate. Word at Tomoeda High spread fast! Everyone knew before the next period started. Yuu and Sakura got to the auditorium and he hugged her and gave her a small peck on her forehead before Sakura went inside where she knew that people will ask questions. Well hey, he's the most popular boy in school. She's popular too but not as much as him.

"Thanks Yuu-kun" She said a little unconfident as she was earlier.

"I'll meet you after school, the front gate"

"Hai" She nodded and left.

She walked in and every girl in the room surrounded her, except for sensei.

"Sakura-san, is it true you're going out with Yuu-sama?" Rika asked excitedly.

"Hai" Sakura didn't hesitate to say, but she didn't say it excitedly as if bragging. She thought Yuu was something really nice and all, and he could help her out in time of need, but it's not like she's in love with him.

"Tell us, when you two started going out" Chiharu grinned happily.

"Today"

"Lucky! Yuu-sama is so amazing" Naoko stated.

On the other hand, Syaoran was listening to the whole thing. He heard about the two going out. It's only been a couple minutes and the whole school knows. Syaoran was disappointed and depressed that she went out with him in only a couple minutes. _I thought Sakura would get with someone that she likes, instead of someone she'll go out to try to like. _He tried denying that it hurt him the most.

Sakura was going to get her script from her backpack. Then Tomoyo past by Sakura and pulled her out of the girl crowd. Then Tomoyo dragged Sakura over to Eriol and sat her down on a chair.

"Sakura, what do you think you're doing?" Tomoyo said confused.

"Getting my script out of my backpack" Sakura said.

"No I mean, why are you going out with Yuu-sama, when we know you like Syaoran?" Eriol does indeed know this and hasn't told Syaoran. He believes Sakura should tell him.

Sakura's non-emotional face turned into a frown, "Because…I have to move on…I can't stay stuck on Syaoran forever. Especially if he…_when he_…hates me…" she corrected herself.

Eriol tried comforting, "Sakura, Syaoran is my cousin. I know him well; he wouldn't hate you. He couldn't hate you!"

Sakura looked at him and smiled miserably, "Syaoran may not hate me, but he can hate what I have done. No…that's exactly why he hates me…"

Tomoyo tried reassuring, "Don't worry Sakura, Li-kun will forgive you for going out with Yuu-sama"

"THAT'S NOT IT!" she yelled and got everyone's attention.

Sakura just raised her voice towards her cousin not to mention, best friend. This also got Syaoran's attention and he came over. She saw him coming over and she stood and walked away quickly as possible. _Eriol says he doesn't hate me. I'm happy about that but…I can't just ditch Yuu like that for Syaoran. Besides, even if Syaoran doesn't hate me, I don't deserve someone like him._ She walked onto the stage and the four captains surrounded her.

Rio stood with disappointment, "I wish you didn't go out with Yuu-sama"

"But we're glad it's not anyone else though" Takai assured.

Miki agreed, "Yeah, its best with Yuu-sama"

"We wish you the best with Yuu-sama, Sakura-san" Bo said.

"Why do you all want me to stay with Yuu-kun? We're only going out to get to know each other and we already agreed to friendly dating" Sakura said annoyed and walked away.

The four stood there and turned upset with anime tears falling down their faces dramatically.

"I can't believe she went out with him, after what we just did for her!" Takai said furiously.

Bo stated in his know-it-all way, "Well, all we did was put the love and hate letters in their lockers so she stays away from that Li bastard."

Miki heated, "Yeah, but that's when we were supposed to come in and comfort her, where the hell were you guys when I was going to go in?"

Rio declared, "At least she's with Yuu-sama. I'd hate it if she was with Li. Yuu-sama is brilliant; we'll allow him to have her."

The other three nodded in agreement and left the spot to get ready for the next scene.

Takai asked confused, "Hey how'd we know what to say in Sakura's hate letter? I mean it kind of worked…"

Miki nodded, "Weird, it seemed like she really was affected by it…"

Bo shrugged, "It doesn't matter anymore, the letters are probably all forgotten by now…"

The guys just nodded and sighed. They never knew who was listening into their secretive conversation.

**.:After School:.**

Yuu was leaning against the gate in a black leather jacket. He waited patiently for his (A/N: I feel so disappointed in typing this…) girlfriend. But just standing there brought a lot of attention. Soon enough Sakura finally came out of the building with Syaoran watching from a far distance. Sakura walked over to the crowd surrounding Yuu. She waited on the outside for a couple of seconds before Yuu noticed she stood there.

Yuu pushed the crowd away, "Ready to go?"

Sakura stayed emotionless and nodded.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his side. He led her to the parking lot. He stopped in front of a black motorcycle. Sakura just smiled, she always wanted to ride one before.

Yuu saw her smile and called, "Yo!"

She turned her head seeing a white helmet fly at her. She caught it and saw Yuu putting on a black one. Sakura put it on while Yuu went on the bike.

"Let's go!" he said and she nodded and hopped on behind him.

"Hold on tight!" He said and felt small arms wrapping around his stomach.

Yuu smirked and sped off. Leaving school grounds…and leaving Syaoran to watch with fury.

Sakura held on tight and asked, "So where are we going?"

"Wherever you want to go"

"Well…I've heard about the new movie showing…"

"Enough said" he sped off once more heading for the movie theatre.

Syaoran being the guy he is, just had to follow. Then he spotted another bike (A/N: ok ok, I don't want to make another mistake so don't worry it's a motorcycle hehe). He ran towards it and saw another guy ready to get on.

"I need to borrow your bike!" Syaoran said quickly.

"No way dude" The guy said until Syaoran popped out a roll of cash.

"I don't think you heard me…I said I need to borrow your bike!" Syaoran said firmly and tossed the money at him.

Then without further notice, Syaoran hopped onto the bike and sped off leaving the guy counting money.

Syaoran raced after the two. Yuu spotted him in the distance following.

"Hold on" he said and popped a wheelie and sped faster, making Sakura amazed.

Syaoran sneered, "Show off!"

Yuu turned a corner and parked in the parking lot. Sakura loosened her grip and Yuu came off first. He held out a hand for her and she grabbed onto it and he led her inside. Syaoran made it and saw the two. He parked at a farther distance away from them. Yuu was smart though. He let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist, infuriating Syaoran. Sakura on the other hand didn't mind. The two walked in the mall and went over to the theatre. The movie Sakura wanted to watch wasn't on till 3:45 pm. It was now 3:07.

Yuu turned to her, "We have some time, what do you want to do?"

Sakura looked around the mall, "Well it is a mall"

Yuu smirked, "Okay"

Sakura went inside a random store and checked on Yuu when she grabbed a pink halter top and a denim skirt. Syaoran watched in a distance wearing shades and a hat looking very suspicious (again…). He watched Sakura run into the dressing room and took the liberty of having a little chat with Yuu.

Yuu kept eye front face forward, but knew that Syaoran was coming, "What do you want?"

Syaoran kept calm and came back to back with Yuu, "I'm not gonna beat around the bush, don't mess with Sakura!"

"What makes you think I'm messing with her?"

"First of all, she's been in a cruel relationship before and she doesn't need it again. Second, you two are together but not intimately in other words you two are just messing around."

"What's your point? Sakura and I _are_ just 'friendly dating'. I don't intend to rape her or anything, if that's what you're implying. I don't think you're worth my time telling you this, but she told me there's someone that hurt her and not to mention hated her, I'm just filling in to make her happy. Something like tears doesn't suit her."

Syaoran was speechless he really didn't know what to say. Syaoran was pissed at the fact that Yuu was only there _filling in _as Sakura's boyfriend. But he also didn't have the right to stop him; Sakura thinks Syaoran hates her so it couldn't be helped. And the fact that she keeps avoiding him doesn't help either. The two didn't make any movement. Suddenly Sakura came out of the dressing room and Syaoran sped away.

"What do you think?" Sakura asked for Yuu's opinion.

Yuu just smiled and led her to the cashier. Yuu, being the gentleman he is, bought her the outfit and she wore it out the store.

Yuu checked his cell phone, "We still have a couple more minutes, what do you want to do?"

Sakura looked around the mall and something caught her eye. _Syaoran?__What's he doing here?_

"What's the matter?" Yuu asked.

Sakura looked at Yuu, "Oh I thought I…" she turned back to Syaoran, but he wasn't there, "…it's nothing! Let's go in the theater now, I hate waiting in long lines for popcorn and stuff"

He nodded and they headed back to the movie theater. Syaoran bought a movie ticket to the movie they were watching. Yuu bought the popcorn and drinks while Sakura would find seats for them. Sakura sat on the third row from the top and waved at Yuu when she saw him come in. Syaoran sat right behind Sakura.

The 15-minute previews began. The room got colder and Sakura shivered. Yuu took off his leather jacket and put it over Sakura's shoulders.

Sakura smiled and whispered, "Arigato Yuu-kun"

That whisper was practically a yell to Syaoran, his hand clenched the armchair. Soon the previews past and movie began. It started out on a beach with a beautiful sunset. Sakura wasn't really interested in it much. She's more into an action-type movie.  
But a man and a woman were standing side by side watching the sunset together. _Damn, I should've known Tomoyo would make me watch this. Damn, what a waste…_ (A/N: Sakura heard about the movie from Tomoyo). Then the couple on the beach turned to face each other.

"_I will always protect you, forever!"_

Sakura watched amazed as the man embraced the woman. The next thing she knew, the woman turned into her and the man was Syaoran. She watched intently. _I guess…I guess I really can't get over Syaoran. _She turned and looked at Yuu. _But, I can't just leave Yuu. He took all the courage to ask me out……that's right many others had asked me out too. If it was someone else I might've just said yes. But…doesn't that make me just a lonely sluttish girl. Maybe I should've rejected Yuu. I'd feel better…it just feels like I'm using him to rid my feelings of Syaoran, which is not possible. _Yuu noticed her confused look and brought his hand over to her and softly stroked her hand. It was just a small gesture. Sakura gave him a small smile and returned back to the film.

The scene was taking place in the city. The woman was in trouble and being harassed by a tall strange man. Then the man from before that 'promised to protect her' came along and saved her. He let her stay at his house for safety. Sakura watched and thought, _why does this seem familiar?_ The woman felt dizzy suddenly and started to fall, having the man catch her. Then the man and woman were entranced by each other and slowly the man came closer to the woman and gave her a sweet kiss. This really got to Sakura and made her frustrated. _UHH. I can't take it anymore._

Sakura whispered to Yuu, "I'll be right back, need to use the restroom"

Yuu nodded and Sakura left to go to the restroom. Syaoran soon followed after her. Sakura went towards the bathroom but stopped and sat down at the bench. She sat with her head down thinking. _What am I doing? I just saw two kiss and I'm acting weird. That's just great…I can't believe I saw Syaoran in him. _Then she saw a pair of shoes in front of her. She looked up to the mysterious figure in front of her.

"Syaoran!" she said surprised and with a hint of sadness, that Syaoran caught.

Sakura stood up and felt like running away when he suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Wait…wait, please! Don't run away!" Syaoran said sounding just like the prince (of the play), for that was one of his lines.

Sakura couldn't help but stay, since he was holding on to her wrist, "What?"

"Sakura please understand, that letter you got wasn't from me. I DON'T HATE YOU!"

"Really?" she said half-confused and half-relieved.

"REALLY! I can never hate you, Sakura. It was all a misunderstanding."

"A-arigato Syaoran, but its okay to hate me. I don't blame you. You don't have to lie to me for my sake." Sakura said hanging her head low so that Syaoran couldn't see her eyes tearing.

"No Sakura! I really don't hate you! Why would I? You're important to me; you are…" His next words were about to slip but found the next thing to say, "…my friend"

Sakura felt her heart beat like drums when he said 'you're important to me' but soon fell to pieces when he said 'friend', "Syaoran…"

"Sakura I can never hate you!"

"Hontou" She said and he nodded and embraced her.

Sakura was still unsure, but still, "Gomen nasai! I-I…I'm sorry I lied…I just…I'm sorry…I just couldn't tell you…"

He wondered in his head, _what does she mean by lying to me? What happened in that letter?_

Then Sakura looked up behind him, there stood Yuu.

"Yuu…" Sakura's eyes widened.

Yuu didn't look the slightest bit jealous, angry, sad, or confused. He was calm. But Sakura still thought _Oh no…Yuu must be angry…oh no…_

Sakura pushed Syaoran away, which confused Syaoran. Then she walked over to Yuu.

"Yuu-kun…this isn't what you think"

"You were taking a long time to get back, so I came to see if there was something wrong" Yuu kept his calm and cool.

"Yuu, nothing's wrong…Syaoran was just…"

"…Sakura…I trust you…" Yuu thought about it. In truth he thinks Sakura's cute, but that's it. He didn't have any feelings towards her. All he wanted to do was make her feel better. Plus, he knew by the end of the week her answer would probably be 'no'. That's what he was hoping for. He has other plans. Yuu thought more, "It hasn't even been a week, let alone a day, huh? I guess we can't be together, then…"

Sakura looked guilty, "Gomen nasai"

Yuu smirked and walked over to his now ex-girlfriend…or rather just friend, "Nah, don't worry 'bout it, kid. Besides we were just 'friendly dating'. Don't look so down."

Sakura nodded and Yuu looked at the boy behind her—Syaoran, "So…this is Syaoran?"

Sakura blushed a bit, "Yeah…"

"Hmmmm…" Yuu inspected, "I guess that's it then…ja ne…"

As he passed Syaoran he whispered so only he could hear, "_Take care of her!_"

"…ja" he walked away and raised an arm to wave without turning around.

Sakura turned to Syaoran, and he looked somewhat guilty himself, "Gomen ne, Sakura"

"For what?"

"You two broke up for what I did"

"No it's okay. Like he said, we were only 'friendly dating'. It's not like we actually liked each other" Sakura said. Surprising how she knew this (because she's dense), "Don't worry, he's just a friend to me"

**.:Time Gap:.**

It was the day before the play and festival. The news of Sakura and Yuu not together anymore spread like a disease. Everyone was stressing and panicking about the play…but also about the Spring Fling. They needed to get dates. This was the last day to do that. Sakura stared at the calendar and the date, March 31st and sighed deeply. She looked around and saw Akira and came over to him to get the main information.

"Akira-kun…"

"Oh Sakura-san…what is it?"

"Can you tell me how this works? What's tomorrow's schedule?"

"Oh hold on…" he said looking through his bag, "So I hear you and Yuu (A/N: heehee that sounds funny) broke up"

"Um…yeah, but we weren't together like that…" she laughed nervously.

"Why?"

"Oh…well he saw another guy hugging me and decided to call it off"

"Oh…" he changed the subject quite quickly, "So I guess you don't have a date to the Spring Fling"

"Akira-kun, you know that I have someone in mind"

"Then how come you didn't ask him, yet?"

"…I don't know…I guess I'm nervous…well not really…I just feel like its more right to have the guy ask the girl, you know?"

"Well don't blame me if it's too late and he's taken"

Sakura laughed, "Thanks for reminding me"

Syaoran watched from afar as Akira and Sakura laughed. Eriol chuckled as he saw his cousin watching Sakura and Akira laugh together.

"You jealous?" Eriol said behind him surprising Syaoran.

Syaoran turned, "Pssshhhh…ME JEALOUS! NO WAY!"

"Sure Syaoran Sure…so when are you gonna ask her to the dance?"

"I'm not"

"WHAT? WHY NOT?" Eriol said shocked.

"It's complicated"

"Look we all know that you like Sakura…except my dense cousin herself. She won't know unless you tell her" Tomoyo suddenly came out of no where.

Eriol nodded, "And what will you do when she finds a date"

Tomoyo agreed, "Sakura doesn't have a date, you know? You still have a chance"

"Look…she has someone she likes…" Syaoran remembered at the café that Akira and Sakura went to that Akira asked Sakura to be his date to the Spring Fling…a long time ago.

"Li-kun…it's better to let her know your feelings! Or else you'd regret it for the rest of your _entire _life" Tomoyo just had to emphasize 'entire'.

"Okay okay…but seriously she does have someone she likes. I don't want to be one of those idiots that ask her to the dance and get rejected."

Eriol tried to convince him, "Sakura is a nice girl and rejects so nicely it doesn't seem like she rejected them at all. I don't think that's really possible, but that's how it is."

"It doesn't matter…I'm not going to ask her"

"Stubborn as always…well then what are you doing after the play?"

"Probably nothing…I don't like going to things half-heartedly for other people"

**.:0o0o0o0o0o0o0:.**

"Here it is…" Akira said holding a piece of paper, "Tomorrow…we have to get here early. Every class has to take care of the booths and stuff. Except us, we'll be doing the play at 12 noon. Then we have the dance from 5 to 8."

"That's short…" Sakura interrupted.

"Oh that's because the bonfire's right after."

"Great"

"You weren't here last year so you don't know right?"

"Know what?"

"At the bonfire, we have a tradition…"

"Tradition?"

"People confess their love to someone. And sometimes they'll hook up."

…_Syaoran…maybe I should tell him……but maybe I shouldn't. I don't want to ruin what we have……………just friendship. _

Author: Hello! Welcome back to 'Author's Corner'. See…it got better…sorta…PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Today's special guest is our favorite, Tomoyo-chan!

Tomoyo: Hello!

Author: Tomoyo, I'm really glad you're here today…I'm sure the readers are too…

Tomoyo: I'm really glad to be here too…Author-san…I was really surprised earlier…

Author: Hmmm? About what…

Tomoyo: Well…It was very surprising to find my favorite cousin walking around the halls with a guy…that wasn't Syaoran…how could you sleep at night?

Author: Heh heh…well…ummm…that's a very good question Tomoyo-chan……anyways How is your relationship going with you and Eriol-kun?

Tomoyo (blushes): Just fine…we don't have many scenes together…so we have a lot of time for ourselves…(blushes more)

Author: Isn't that nice…tell Eriol-kun 'hi' for me…

Tomoyo: oh will do

Author: Well as you can probably tell the next chappie will be about the play.

Tomoyo: Oh you've got to see the outfit I made Sakura-chan…its so kawaii! I never was able to do this in such a long time, since she was such a tomboy in the 1st couple chapters…

Author: Well please review everyone…

Tomoyo: Oh Author-san…aren't you going to tell everyone that there's only 2 chapters left?

Author (covers Tomoyo's mouth): Dear, dear Tomoyo…what are you talking about? Don't spoil it for the readers! Review (smiles innocently)

-BabieLuvly101


	11. Sakura

Hello and thanks for coming back to read 'Protecting the One I Love'…This is a really really really really long chapter

Hello and thanks for coming back to read 'Protecting the One I Love'…This is a really, really, really, really long chapter. If I must say so myself. You can tell me if it's boring, but please don't flame me…because now I can put it under abuse! Heehee. Please enjoy!

Thanks for reviewing! To:

Black-Kat-585: Hahaha…thank you! I don't know…this chapter might make you fall asleep…but that's okay…review much? (wink)

AngelEmCuti: hahaha…thank you! yeah they pretty much are…well this chapter will probably be boring and stuff for you…but that's okay, review please.

lhaine07: hahaha…thank you…that's okay. yeah Syaoran is very patient, so you don't have to worry…this chapter might be boring for you, but that's okay…

Otaku Nayami: you got it! (wink) the last chapter is coming out on April 1st.

winterkaguya: hahaha…Yuu, is my personally…(cough) slave (cough), but anyways…yeah Syaoran is an idiot… he'll tell Sakura soon enough, just wait and read…heehee, if you've been reading my Author's Corner, thank you (smiley face).

puasluoma: well here's the next chapter, I don't know…this chapter might be too boring for you…

rosedreamer101: Here's the new update-tion…this chapter might make you fall asleep…sorry XP haha

Dawn's Twilight: hahaha…yeah Sakura should…but she'll tell soon…hope you enjoy…sorry if it makes you fall asleep…

Chapter 11: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

**.:April 1****st ****12:00 AM (24:00):.**

Sakura sat on her bed silently staring at the picture of her family in her arms. Her hand clenched around the picture frame as a silent tear fell down onto the glass. She wiped the trail away and stared back at the picture. Yes, today was the day…where it all started…

Tomoyo knocked and entered her room, "Sakura? Are you okay?"

Sakura looked up at her cousin and nodded.

"Sakura…today's the day…"

"It's ironic isn't it…where the day I'm supposed to be the most happiest…God takes that away and decides that I don't deserve it and takes away my brother and father…"

"Sakura don't do this…you don't have to punish yourself for something a crazy drunken driver has done…"

Sakura never told Tomoyo the real story…the real reason they died. She only put the picture back on her night stand and looked back at Tomoyo, "How do I know today will be okay?"

"Sakura…today is your day…I know this is the phrase you really don't want to hear right now, but you may only hear this once…Happy Birthday Sakura…"

Sakura nodded, because that was all she could do.

**.:Spring Festival:.**

Sakura and Tomoyo left together to the festival taking place none other than Tomoeda High. It was like what happened that morning never happened. They went back to their normal lives. Tomoyo didn't want to bring it up for Sakura's sake, and Sakura acted as if she never had a birthday before. Tomoyo held a bag that held Sakura and Syaoran's costumes. She really did make them for this _special _occasion. It was about 11:30am when they reached the school. Many people were walking around the campus. Sakura and Tomoyo walked over to the auditorium. The stage was set and people were already in there costumes. Tomoyo and Sakura walked onto the stage and Eriol and Syaoran saw them.

"Tomoyo…what took you?"

"Gomen nasai, just putting the last touches to their costumes." Tomoyo said holding up the bag.

Then Mizuki-sensei came into view, "Hai Hai…ok people the play will begin in 20 minutes. Oh Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun…you two better get changed."

They nodded and Tomoyo grabbed Syaoran and gave him his costume and pushed him into a dressing room. As for Sakura she was going to wear the school's costume of an ugly dress that had patches everywhere.

Soon enough people were gathering for the play. Syaoran came out of the dressing room wearing baggy grayish blue pants, a white puffy long sleeve with a blue vest over it, brown boots, and to top it all off a red cape. His fans that were part of the cast and crew all surrounded their _prince charming_.

Tomoyo cleared their way, "Okay that's enough, get back to your posts!"

They all pouted and Tomoyo came over to Sakura, "I'll be going now"

Sakura nodded and Tomoyo left to the upper room getting ready to start in a couple of minutes.

Sakura came over to Syaoran, "Wow! Tomoyo did a great job! You really look like Prince Charming" Sakura blushed, for she didn't mean to compliment him, but it just slipped.

Syaoran blushed too, "A-Arigato…you getting nervous?"

"Sorta…"

"Don't worry, I think you'll do great!"

"Thanks Syaoran" She smiled.

Then the auditorium lights grew dim and everyone grew silent. You could hear Tomoyo's voice over the projector. (A/N: This is not mine…it's from I think Disneyland's or I forgot…Snow White an Enchanting Musical)

"_There once lived a queen; beauty exposed, but hers was a heart bitter, empty, and cold. Fear laid upon the morning of each rise, that one day her beauty would be in compromise. So then now her greatest delight was dimming the spirit of lonely Snow White"_ Tomoyo narrated as a girl in a long dark purple robe and crown on her head walked upon the balcony of the tower—none other than the wicked queen.

The wicked queen shouted and a roll of thunder was heard, "SNOW WHITE!"

Sakura appeared onto stage, "Yes Step-mother?"

"Hurry to the castle courtyard…they are filthy! GET TO WORK!"

"Yes Step-mother" Sakura said shyly while the queen just laughed evilly.

Sakura walked to the well that was across the stage and held her bucket. She hummed and then her 'animal' friends followed her. She was going to sing.

**I'm wishing…**_I'm wishing…_

**For the one I love**

**To find me…**_To find me…_

**Today…**_Today…_

**I'm hoping…**_I'm hoping…_

**And I'm dreaming of**

**The nice things…**_The nice things…_

**He'll say…**_He'll say…_

**I'm wishing…**_I'm wishing_

**For the one I love**

**To find me…**_To find me_

**Today…**

Syaoran's back-up singer sang, **Today…**

Sakura gasped, "Oh…"

"Hello…did I frighten you?"

Sakura ran away, but then Syaoran stopped her, "Wait…Wait, please. Don't run away!"

Sakura turned, "Who are you?"

"…A traveler…I was in the forest and I heard a beautiful voice and I-"

You must go away, I can't talk to you. My step-mother won't allow it."

"But she doesn't know me…why should-"

"She doesn't allow me to have friends" Sakura said running away again.

"Everyone has friends" Syaoran stopped her.

"I have the animals" She pet a deer (a student in a suit of a deer). A squirrel and bird and other animals were chirping and squeaking at Syaoran.

"They keep me company…they seem to like you. Usually I'm the only one they trust"

"May you stay here?" Sakura hesitated, but Syaoran reassured, "…just for a moment"

Sakura nodded shyly. Sakura was getting scared. This was her first time really ever doing a play. But soon enough she felt like it was just one of those rehearsals. Doing there own thing…

Then Syaoran and Sakura walked off stage as the queen took the next scene.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"

"You're still the fairest one majesty, but in a moment Snow White might be" The mirror floated there.

"Snow White?" The queen said shocked, "She's no threat to me!"

"Look again fair queen, something new in her heart is well seen."

"How dare she?! And WHO is that?" She watched from her tower and thunder rolled once again.

Then Syaoran and Sakura were seen sitting down together near the well. They heard the thunder and Syaoran stood, "Bad weather ahead!"

"That's my step-mother, she controls everything in the kingdom. If she's in a bad mood, so is the weather. She's been in a bad mood for 20 years."

"Doesn't she ever smile?"

Sakura frowned, "Not that I can remember"

"But you have a beautiful smile"

Sakura blushed at the compliment that she knew wasn't quite meant for her and turned away.

"Has anyone told you that?" Sakura shook her head furiously feeling her cheeks warmer. _What am I doing…breath Sakura…this is just like we practiced._

She turned back to him and he continued, "Your smile is just the beginning. You're dazzling and your voice-"

Sakura shook her head, "Silly things…"

"No not silly things. They reveal that your heart is true after all. It's the heart that counts"

"Do you really believe that?" Sakura gazed into his amber orbs.

Syaoran stared back, "Of course! Don't you?"

Sakura smiled to him, "Yes, I do!"

Sakura and Syaoran walked off together and sat while the queen talks to her mirror.

The mirror's voice echoed around the auditorium, "Well now, your majesty, here's something new. It's shocking now it seems the child is more fair than you."

The queen yelled in shock, "IT CANNOT BE!"

"Snow White's beauty lies in her eyes, where love light shines and never dies" the mirror rhymed once again.

"HA!" The queen mocked, "I don't believe that!"

"Love's bright beauty is more than…" Lightning struck and the mirror grew slightly annoyed, "I wouldn't do that if I were you"

The queen just trampled off in fury.

The scene came back to Syaoran and Sakura. This time Syaoran really will sing…okay his back-up singer sang for him. But as he sang Sakura could tell he really was singing. She thought it was just so the music would go in perfect synch.

**One song**

**I have, but one song**

**One song**

**Only for you**

Sakura's heart was racing, "But we've only just met"

**One heart**

**Tenderly beating**

**Ever entreating**

**Constant and true**

Sakura turned and walked closer to Syaoran feeling her cheeks warming up again, "I feel like…I know you from somewhere"

**One love**

**That has possessed me**

Syaoran cupped her cheek and caressed it softly making Sakura blush harder.

**One love thrilling me through**

Sakura took his hand from her cheek and they held each others' hands lovingly, both with the same intention, but never knew they felt the same way.

**One song**

**My heart keeps singing**

**Of one love**

**Only for you**

Syaoran leaned closer to her ready to kiss her, although Sakura was trying to calm down. Then the sound of a scream was heard and they broke away before their lips could touch.

Sakura acted worried, "You must go; my step-mother must be upset…" Sakura felt extremely nervous…she almost forgot her lines.

"Not without you!" Syaoran held her hand tight.

"I'll be okay…"

"Please come away with me"

Sakura stepped away disappointing Syaoran, "I can't; this is my home, it's where I belong. Now go, before she comes."

Syaoran came back to her and took her hand, "I will return for you" and he kissed her hand.

Sakura was getting a little nervous now, she got used to Syaoran kissing her hand but what is she to do about the real kiss. They never really rehearsed that…and Mizuki-sensei always took breaks at that time. We'll just have to wait and see…

"I'll be here" Sakura smiled.

Syaoran ran off into the woods while the queen was silently watching from her tower.

The queen laughed evilly, "He'll be back…but Snow White will not!" the queen turned and yelled, "HUNTSMAN! HUNTSMAN!"

Then a boy wearing a suit like Robin Hood's came through in the tower. He bowed before the queen.

"You are my faithful servant, are you not?"

The huntsman bowed, "Your highness"

Then the queen ordered, "Take Snow White far into the woods," The queen turned around and pulled something out of her robes, "Then you will dispose of her forever" she shown the knife that she hid.

The huntsman panicked, "The princess, I CAN'T"

"SILENCE!" The queen was angered, "You know the penalty if you fail…"

The huntsman lowered his head and the queen smiled evilly, "Now go!" She forced the knife to him.

The huntsman bowed and left the tower as the queen laughed at her evil scheme.

The huntsman shows up in the forest with Snow White and suddenly takes out the knife, scaring Sakura.

"You're not hunting are you? You mustn't, these animals are my friends!" Sakura raised her arms guarding the animals behind her.

The huntsman then raised his voice, "Your friends are safe. But you must come with me! The queen demands it!" He came towards Sakura.

Sakura scared for real for this scene seemed to familiar, "What…what are you going to go to me?" Then Sakura stepped up with courage, "You were a good man when my father was alive." For the moment, that really pained her to say that. It all reminded her of one person. Haru. But she kept her mind calm as possible.

The huntsman yelled, "I MUST DO WHAT I MUST!" he grabbed onto Sakura, really scaring her now. She yelled, "LET GO OF ME!"

The huntsman loosened his grip and whispered, "Sakura-san, this is just a play…that wasn't in the script…"

This brought back Sakura and the huntsman threw her to the floor. The huntsman raised his knife. Sakura looked at him in fear and really did start to cry. The huntsman brought it closer to Sakura scaring the animals, but stopped.

"I can't! I CANNOT DO IT!" He yelled at himself and returned the dagger into its sheath.

Sakura sat up with confusion, "I don't understand"

The huntsman turned back to her, "The queen…your beauty grows greater than hers. SHE'S MAD, JEALOUS! Now run!" He said giving her a hand up, "Run before she knows that I have failed! RUN!" He pushed her into the forest! "RUN!"

Sakura did as she was told and ran into the forest, which was the whole stage. She ran around and it grew darker and mistier. The trees were as if they haunted her, their branches grabbing her. Sakura screamed frightened by all the objects. She came into the middle of the stage and fell down to the floor. And the curtains closed, as the narrator took place and the crew set up the next setting.

"_Snow White had run in fear of all the scary creatures within the forest. Soon Snow White and the animals of the forest found a small cottage in the forest."_

The curtains opened and Sakura took a deep breath as she lied there on the floor. She raised her head slowly and saw the cottage.

Sakura looked at the animals, "There's nothing to be afraid of now" Sakura stood up.

"What do you suppose this could be in the middle of the woods" She asked her friends.

Sakura knocked on the door, but no one answered. Then she turned, "I guess no one's home…we can't go in if no one's home" Telling her friends, but they begged her to go in.

"Shall we have a peek?" The animals nodded. Sakura went inside as the animals followed. The platform started to turn, (part of the stage affects). Now it was inside the cottage.

Once Sakura was seen again she graced her finger across the dusty table, "WHAT A MESS!"

She looked around, "Whoever lives here, must have children" Making a few people in the audience laugh.

"Lots and lots of children…why, someone ought to clean this place up" Then Sakura lit up, "Wait a minute, perhaps they'll let us stay and rest awhile"

The animals nodded and she found a broom and sang.

**Just whistle while you work**

**And cheerfully together**

**We can tidy up the place**

**It won't take long**

**When there's a song**

**To help you set the pace**

The platform stage changed to a mine and the dwarfs sang while digging, giving time for Sakura and Syaoran to be alone.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, never better!" She said quickly.

"Are you ready for the next scene?"

"I hope I am…"

"I know you'll do just fine!"

"So, Syaoran, what are you doing after the play?" Sakura brought up trying to get her mind off the play for the moment.

"Oh probably nothing…"

"You're not coming to the Spring Fling?"

"Well I could but I don't like going to things half-heartedly" He repeated.

"Oh would you go for me than?" She smiled.

"Well…I guess I could…but what about you, don't you have a date?"

"Not really…the person I want to go with hasn't really said anything about going with me…but I know he's going!" She said confidently, because he just said he would.

Syaoran said disappointed, "Oh"

Sakura heard the disappointment and was ready to explain, but the dwarfs started singing "Heigh-Ho It's home to work we go!" and Syaoran encouraged, "You're coming up, go out there and break a leg!"

Sakura nodded and went to the cottage.

Eriol (Doc) led the other dwarfs in a single file line, "HALT!"

And everyone bumped into each other, "Hey! The lights are on inside!"

The others gasped, "Is it a burglar?"

"Let's get 'em!"

They all ganged around the house and Takai (Dopey) 'accidentally' dropped his shovel. As everyone glared at him and told him to "Shush!"

They looked through the window.

One of them whispered, "Look there's no dust or dirt in there!"

Another one replied, "And look there's flowers on the table!"

Rio (Grumpy) stepped back, "We got the wrong house!"

People in the audience laughed. And the other dwarves told him to hush.

Akira (Bashful) looked in the window again, "Somebody stole our dishes!"

Bo (Happy) replied, "They're not stolen, they're hidden…in the cupboard"

Eriol called to the others, "Follow me!"

The stage turned to the inside of the cottage.

Rio scoffed, "We'll search every crook and nan-" and was loudly interrupted by Miki (sneezy) who sneezed.

Sakura entered on cue and bumped into Eriol, the first thing they both did was scream.

Sakura looked at all of them, "How do you do?"

Eriol asked feeling so stupid at the moment, "How do you do what?"

"Why…you're not little children, you're little men!"

Rio stepped forward at her, "Who are you calling little? And what are you doing in our house?" He put his hands on his hips and Sakura took a few steps back.

"I knocked, but nobody answered…"

"That's because we weren't home!"

"Sorry…I'm in terrible danger…but I'll go!"

The boys were surprised when she said danger and stopped her, Eriol looked concerned, "What kind of danger?"

"Well…my name is Snow White and-"

They all looked flabbergasted, "Snow White…the princess!"

They bowed before her and introduced themselves.

Eriol: I'm Doc

Bo: I'm Happy!

Rio: I'm Grumpy!

Miki sneezed, "Sneezy!"

Yamazaki raised his hand, "Sleepy!"

Bo pointed at Akira, "That's Bashful!"

Akira blushed at the cute face she gave him, "Hello"

Bo pointed at Takai, "And that's Dopey…he doesn't talk"

"That's alright! I know exactly what he's saying…sorta"

Bo came over to Sakura, "What kind of danger?"

Eriol interrupted, "It's obviously from the queen"

Sakura said, "Well she tried to get rid of me, once and for all"

Rio sat down at the table, "Why? What'd you do?"

Sakura looked a little offended, "I didn't do anything!" Sakura turned away.

The dwarves gathered together.

Eriol: This here's what we call a damsel in distress!

Rio: This here's what we call trouble! Mark my words!

Bo: What we need to do is protect the princess!

Akira: I-I vote she stays!

Bo: Yep

Yamazaki: Yep

Miki: Yea

Takai rose his hand eagerly.

Rio: NAY!

Eriol: GREAT!

Eriol turned around to Sakura, "Would you have the honor, princess, of accepting our protection?"

Sakura smiled, "The honor is all mine, gentlemen!"

Sakura stepped into the kitchen, "I'll have supper on the table, by the time you all washed up!"

All 7 shrieked and were shocked.

Eriol wheezed, "W-Wash up?"

Sakura smiled, "Why of course! Here!" She handed him a bar of soup.

Eriol looked at the bar and chuckled, "Um yeah, sure! C'mon boys! WASH UP!"

As the dwarves had the audience's attention, they sang the song where they wash up. Sakura took the liberty of going backstage.

She found some girls, of the stage crew, flirting with _her _prince. Syaoran tried defending himself, but doing a real bad job of it, "Girls, girls! One at a time!"

Sakura glared at the back of his head. Syaoran felt negative energy hitting him in the back of his head like a lightning bolt. Sakura spun around and went back to the stage to see her audience, sulking by herself. Syaoran saw her and walked over.

"What's the matter with you?"

Sakura turned away from him, "Hmph, like you would care anyway"

"Huh? What did I do?"

"Nothing Syaoran…absolutely nothing!" She stomped away.

_What did I do?_

Sakura stepped onto stage when the dwarves stopped singing.

They showed her their hands and she replied, "Why, so clean I hardly recognized you!"

"Look at all this food on the table!"

"Is all this food for us?"

"Wow"

Sakura smiled and presented them to food, "Well what are you waiting for?"

They all sat down on the table and within 6 seconds, everything was gone. And they all hiccupped together.

Sakura looked at them surprised, "Guess you liked it"

Rio shook his head signaling it was 'alright', "Eh"

Bo stood up, "We used to make our own dinners princess…one for each day of the week" He pointed at the other boys.

Sakura smiled at him, "You don't know how lucky you are! All of you taking care of each other, like that!"

Bo smiled, "Well…I don't know Grumpy once killed us on Tuesday!"

The audience laughed and Sakura stepped by the fireplace and tried her best to look sad. Takai came over and tapped her. He gestured with his hands, 'why are you crying?'

"I'm alright…it's just so much has happened so quickly, and you all have been so kind! I don't know how to repay you!"

Eriol shook his hands, "oh don't worry about that princess, Happy knows how to cheer you up!"

"Yeah!"

Music started playing and they danced around.

Bo stepped forward and sang,

**I'd like to dance and tap my feet**

**But they won't keep in rhythm**

**You see, I washed them both today**

**And I can't do nothing with 'em**

They all sang and Sakura clapped her hands,

**Ho hum the tune is dumb**

**The words don't mean a thing**

**Isn't this a silly song**

**For anyone to sing?**

Akira came over,

**I chased a polecat up a tree**

**Way out on upon a limb**

**And when he got the best of me**

**I got the worst of him**

Takai came over to Sakura and they danced.

**Ho hum the tune is dumb**

**The words don't mean a thing**

**Isn't this a silly song**

**For anyone to sing?**

Sakura and the others stopped dancing around and the audience clapped. Sakura helped Takai up and held his hand as they went back to the cottage. Takai blushed from the fact that Sakura was holding his hand.

Sakura looked at the clock, "Oh look at the time! Don't you boys have work in the morning?"

Bo smiled happily, "Yes, but I'm not sleepy!"

Sakura looked surprised, "You're not?"

Yamazaki sat up, "No, he's not! I am!"

People in the audience laughed at the small comment. Haha, get it? It's because Yamazaki is taking the role of Sleepy!

Akira walked forward, "Ah…ahh oooh"

Sakura looked at him, "Yes, Bashful, did you want to say something?"

Akira blushed, "Uh huh"

Akira gestured Takai to come over and he whispered into his ear.

Takai gestured to tell them a story. Then gestured to fall asleep.

Sakura looked excited, "A bedtime story! How 'bout I tell you about a dream!"

Rio 'hmphed', "I don't dream!"

Sakura sighed, "That's too bad…sometimes dreams are all we have!"

Rio mocked her with a girly voice, "Sometimes dreams are all we have!"

Eriol shook his head, "Sorry about that, please do tell the story!"

Sakura smiled, "Okay!" She sat down on a chair and all the boys got comfortable.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess." She looked at the boys with a smile, "With 7 most wonderful friends in all the world. But still she hoped for a home of her own. A place where she can build a home of love. One day, she met a man, who was actually a prince, and charming as can be" Syaoran watched from backstage and smiled. "And even though they were separated, by an evil queen…the princess knew that someday they'd meet again. Someday…"

**Someday my prince will come**

**Someday we'll meet again**

**And away to his castle we'll go**

**To be happy forever I know**

**He'll whisper I love you**

**And steal a kiss or two**

**And the birds will sing**

**And wedding bells will ring**

**Someday when my dreams come true**

"Good night, sweet dreams" She kissed her hand and touched Akira, who blushed completely.

People clapped and the stage turned as they got off and the queen took the stage.

The queen made a few gestures controlling the sounds of thunder and lightning. The mirror appeared and she called to it, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, NOW who is the fairest one of all?"

"You're not going to like this!"

"Speak!"

"Your wicked plan has gone askew, Snow White is still more fair than you!"

"Fool, Snow White is gone!"

"Snow White lives with friends, kindly and loyal. Beyond that is a heart that knows not royal."

"THE PRINCE! ARGH!! I've been tricked! …I guess I'll dispose of her myself. But the very think that gives her beauty will be her downfall. I will play upon her kindness… I will disguise myself! I will be… a lost little girl! No, no… an old woman…yes…a fragile old woman, a beggar. She cannot resist! TO THE DUNGEONS!!" The queen laughed evilly and, I guess gleefully…

Backstage, our princess was trying to ignore a very persistent prince.

"Sakura, what did I do?"

"Nothing, Syaoran! It's no big deal. Can you drop it already?"

"AH HA! If it's 'no big deal' than that means its not nothing! So then I did do something!"

"Okay you did something…happy? Now we have to get ready for the next scene"

"No sweat, I just wait till you 'fall into an eternal sleep' wait for the queen's death, and wait for Eriol's signal…than tada! The End!"

"Easy for you to say…I have to go now…I have to go and kiss Takai and Rio."

"Wait…what? Why?"

"Oh because I promised if our kiss doesn't go well I'll give them one…" she said jokingly.

"WHAT? Sakura, why would you promise such a thing? THAT'S STUPID! Plus, it had to be those two!"

"Syaoran I was kidding…but not the kisses…its part of the script, baka!"

"Oh…the play…right…"

"Gotta go!"

Sakura rushed over to the stage and walked through the small cottage door.

"I hope I got this right!"

Sakura took some baskets that were near the door and gave it to them one-by-one. "Extra coffee, for Sleepy. Sneezy, Doc, Bashful, Dopey,"

Takai took the basket and ran back to Sakura and snickered while Miki and Bo gave him a death glare, "Happy…oh Dopey…oh you"

Sakura kissed his forehead and Takai danced like a lunatic as the crowd laughed, "And Grumpy"

Rio looked her straight into the eye, "Now I'm warning you, don't let nothing or nobody in this house!" Rio started to take his leave.

"Why Grumpy…" Rio looked back at her, "you do care!" Sakura kissed his forehead too, he blushed and all but went back to what he had to do.

The dwarves left and Sakura waved them good bye. The stage turned and no one saw the old peddler woman AKA the queen coming to the door. Sakura stepped inside the room with the 'animals' and the queen came in.

Sakura stood surprised, "Oh…you surprised me!" She looked at the animals, "Don't worry, it's just an old peddler woman. May I help you?"

"So kind and pretty!" The queen made an attempt to touch Sakura's beautiful face, but Sakura stepped back a bit. "Buy an apple, from an old woman?" The woman raised a basket full of apples.

Sakura seemed a little scared, the mask the actress of the woman had to wear was really disturbing, "I can't! I promised I wouldn't let anyone in"

"And wise, too. Very well!" She turned to leave but smiled mischievously, "MY HEART!" She put her hand over her chest where her heart should be, "MY HEART!"

The animals tried pulling and pushing her to get out of the house, while Sakura helped her, "Oh please, sit. Have a cup of water"

The woman tried shooing them off, "Your animals need training!"

Sakura tried stopping them as well, "I'm sorry, they're not usually like this! STOP IT ALL OF YOU!"

"Oh my dear!" The queen took the top red apple from the basket, "And for your kindness," She held out the apple to her, "a gift! A magic apple!"

"Magic?"

"Make a wish! Take a bite! And all your dreams will come true!"

"I don't know should I?"

Someone from the audience that sounded like a child (cough Yukio cough, cough) yelled to her, "DON'T DO IT SNOW WHITE!!"

Sakura smiled, but quickly faded away and took the apple.

"make a wish!"

Sakura took a bite and the queen cackled like, "Strange…" Sakura pretended to be dizzy, "You…" Sakura fell down on the floor.

The queen laughed like a lunatic, "NOW WHO'S THE FAIREST ONE OF ALL?"

She ran out the door and the stage turned again. The dwarves chased her as Sakura got dressed for the next scene. She stayed in her ragged outfit for most of the play, and now Tomoyo's dress was coming in. She got dressed and came out of the dressing room.

Syaoran was the first to see her, "Wow…umm…Daidouji, did a good job!"

"Yeah I know" She looked herself in the mirror (obviously backstage, not the magic mirror). Sakura's top part of the dress was a dark blue with puffy blue and red sleeves. The lower half of the dress was yellow and made of silk. Her shoes were yellow heals with a giant heart on each in the front. It fit Sakura perfectly.

"You ready?" Syaoran asked nervous himself.

Sakura took a deep breath, "As ready as I'll ever be!"

The next scene…the queen died and Sakura was lying down in a casket made of gold and glass (of course fake prop). Sakura laid there asleep and Syaoran walked toward her slowly. Some of the dwarves literally were crying. They couldn't see Sakura and Syaoran kiss, it broke their little hearts.

Syaoran's heart started beating faster and faster. He couldn't hear the guys saying, 'she was more than just beautiful' and blah blah blah… He was just focused on kissing her.

He stood in front of her, "Farewell, my fair princess"

Sakura's heart was running 1000 miles a minute, when she heard Syaoran say that. She could feel his hot breath already coming closer and closer. Until she finally felt a pair of soft lips touch hers. He stepped back and kneeled on the bed. Sakura took the moment and fluttered her eyes open. Of course blushing madly, and sat up. Syaoran looked back at her and they smiled to each other. Happy music was played in the background and Syaoran picked Sakura up bridal style. Then, he carried her to the front of the stage. Sakura never looked away from his gaze and neither did Syaoran.

Sakura blushed but smiled, "I knew you'd come to me"

Tomoyo's voice kicked in. "_The prince found Snow White and took her away to his castle, where they lived happily ever after."_

Sakura was still entranced, but brought herself closer to him. She wanted to feel his lips against hers again. So she did what she wanted. She passionately kissed him. Syaoran kissed back and they heard the crowd cheering. The curtain closed, but they remained there loving each other's presence.

Author: AND NOW!!...it's time for 'AUTHOOOOORRRRRS CORNEEEEEERRRRR!' (audience clapping) Arigato Minna-san…we are coming to the end of the story…today's corner will be the last 'Author's Corner' (at least for this fanfic xP). Today's last but not least, special guest, Sakura Kinomoto! (audience clapping)

Sakura: Arigato minna-san!

Author: Sakura, I'm so proud of you…you finally brought up your courage and kissed Syaoran!

Sakura (blushing madly): Arigato Author-san…but I was just caught in the mood…

Author: oh don't be sooo modest! Anyways…we're coming to the end of the fanfic…the last chappie will be coming out on April 1st…which is of course, your birthday! How do you feel?

Sakura: Well…I'm very excited…my birthday is coming up and well……

Author (snickers): What do you think Syaoran will give you for a present?

Sakura (blushes)

Author: Well I'm currently writing the last chapter…and I'm writing this corner out of complete boredom. Sakura-chan, why don't you give us a preview of the next chappie?

Sakura: Of course!

**Preview of last chapter:**

_Haru was slowly taken away in front of Sakura's eyes as she walked over to him being forced inside the car, "…I…forgive you…"_

**End of preview…**

Author: WHOA! …never saw that coming…

Sakura: I'm pretty surprised myself…that wasn't much of a preview…that's only a sentence!

Author: Well…oh well…readers will just have to wait then…Thank you readers for tuning in on the last 'Author's Corner' TT.TT

Sakura (pats author-san's back): It's okay…onegai review minna-san!

Author: TT.TT Goodbye 'Author's Corner'!

-BabieLuvly101


	12. forever

Chapter 12: Untold Secrets Unfold

Hey everyone! This is the last chapter of 'Protecting the One I Love.' Thank you all for the reviews! I'm so happy…and so sad that this has all come to an end. R&R…enjoy!

Chapter 12: Untold Secrets Unfold

**.:Spring Festival still April 1****st****:.**

After the play, Sakura had avoided Syaoran. It was only 3:45pm. Some people went home to get ready for the Spring Fling in an hour and 15 minutes. Sakura did everything she could to avoid Syaoran. She just kissed him, but that wasn't exactly how the play was planned, but everybody (excluding the 4 jocks) went along with it. She went home when she heard from someone that Syaoran was looking for her.

Tomoyo had fixed her a dress for the Spring Fling as well. Tomoyo and Sakura were currently in Tomoyo's room getting ready.

"So Sakura…"

Sakura sighed, "Tomoyo…I know what you're going to say…and I know…I kissed him"

Tomoyo squealed, "Okay, so we have to make you look perfect for the dance than."

"Tomoyo…I'm trying to avoid him! Do you know how wrong it feels? I kissed him and well…"

"…sparks flew!" Tomoyo grinned.

Sakura melted in her chair, "YES!"

Tomoyo squealed louder, "KYAAAAAAA!!"

Tomoyo was putting on her make-up and Sakura put Kero on her lap.

Sakura's expression changed, "Tomoyo…what do you think Syaoran will say?"

"What do you mean? About the kiss? Well…he did kiss you back"

"No…I mean…I've decided…"

"Decided to what?"

"To tell him…"

Tomoyo's eyes grew wide, "You mean……at the bonfire?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah…"

**.:0o0o0o0o0o0o0:.**

Syaoran gave up searching for her at school, when someone told him she left to get ready for the Spring Fling. Since then, he went home getting ready himself. Eriol, who went home already, got the news from Tomoyo about Sakura's decision to confess. He knew what his girlfriend planned for them, since…well, he is her boyfriend.

"Yo Syaoran"

"What Eriol?"

"So…you going to confess…"

"Look man, Sakura just kissed me to make a little more something of the play…that's no reason to confess"

"Hmm…I didn't say Sakura." He snickered.

Syaoran turned away knowing he was blushing, "Shut up! It doesn't matter…Sakura…she's got someone else she likes."

"Baka…have you ever thought that _you_ could be a possibility?" Eriol slipped. He realized this and covered his mouth. He promised, well not really, to not tell him, and let Sakura do that.

Syaoran realized what he said too, "What do you mean?"

Eriol changed the subject, "Uhhhh…Did you know she doesn't have a date to the dance…"

Syaoran's eyes widened, "Don't change the subject…and what do you mean she doesn't have a date. Didn't she ask the guy she liked yet?"

"Nope…she hoped he would have asked her as well"

Syaoran thought that it _still_ wasn't him and his eyed drooped, "Oh…"

Eriol rolled his eyes, "Really, you're an idiot! Go and tell her you love her, then she'll confess to you and voila—you two are now a couple!"

"But……wait…did you just say 'she'll confess to me'?"

Eriol mentally slapped himself for saying it aloud, "Oh shit!"

Syaoran stood, "Sakura…loves…me?"

"Exactly…so what are you going to do?" Eriol stated thinking there's no way to tell him it was a lie, and he'd find out sooner or later.

"I'm going to go to the dance with her!"

"What else?"

"And I'm going to tell her at the bonfire!"

"Good! Now go get ready…you have 15 minutes before we're going!" Eriol grinned and shooed him to the closet.

**.:Spring Fling:.**

Sakura sat down, tired. Boys all over came and asked her for a dance. Because she was such a good sport, she danced, but no more than 5 minutes each.

Another boy walked up to her, "Excuse me!"

Sakura looked up, "I'm sorry, if you wanted to dance. I'm kind of tired."

The boy blushed, "Oh sorry…than how 'bout I get you some punch?"

Sakura smiled, "That would be great, thank you!"

He left to get some punch. Sakura was looking around to find who she really wanted to see, but Syaoran was no where to be found. She slouched in her chair and sighed. _I guess he's not coming._ Sakura stood up, forgetting all about the boy getting her punch, and walked outside. Her dress was swaying back and forth. Tomoyo's shopping sprees really wore her out, but she got to admit, this dress was beautiful.

Sakura looked up at the bright full moon. It was a beautiful night. Then, for a split second, she heard a ruffling in the bushes. The curious side got to her.

**.:Meanwhile:.**

Syaoran had just arrived with Eriol. Eriol somehow found Tomoyo in a snap. Syaoran looked around and couldn't seem to find her.

Tomoyo told him, "I could have sworn she went outside to get some fresh air"

Syaoran nodded and went out to find her. When he stepped outside, he heard a groaning sound. His curiosity got the better of him and went to check it out. He found Sakura was blindfolded, had a cloth covering her mouth, and to top it all off she was tied up.

"Sakura!"

_**Flashback!**_

_Then, for a split second, she heard a ruffling in the bushes. The curious side got to her._

_Out came a rabbit!_

"_Oh my…usagi-chan, you scared me…"_

_Another ruffling from the bush came._

"_Oh another usagi-chan?" She bent on her knees and tried calling to it, "Come here usagi-chan!"_

_The next thing Sakura knew she was blindfolded and all tied up._

_**End of Flashback!**_

"Sakura! How did this happen to you?" He said.

Sakura squirmed, she did have the cloth over her mouth, "MMM MMMMM NMN MNNNMM!"

"Oops…gomen ne…" Syaoran took the blindfold off her eyes.

He started to untie the ropes when Sakura squirmed, "UMMMMMNNNN!!"

"huh?" Syaoran looked confused and saw her eyes were wide and quickly spun back around only to be blown across the open field.

He looked back at the person to hit him to only come face to face with Haru, "HARU!"

"MNNNMMMMM!" Sakura yelled.

"Lookie here, the Chinese bastard come to save the day again?" Haru said cheekily as he headed over to Sakura.

"BASTARD! Get your dirty hands off her!" Syaoran kicked him to the ground.

"What's it to you? Oh yes that's right… I must say it was a wonderful performance you two did at the play…I was pretty upset on the last scene. I heard that wasn't supposed to happen" He clapped. Sakura looked away.

"Why don't you give up already Haru?" Syaoran spat.

Haru gave him a disbelieving laugh, "Are you serious? Why would I do that?"

"Sakura obviously doesn't care about you anymore…and you don't own her! She's not your girlfriend anymore!"

"Oh that's where you're wrong…Sakura belongs to only me! Right Sakura?"

The boys turned to Sakura, who still couldn't look them in the eyes. Haru smirked and took off the cloth off her mouth, "We can't here you…"

"Sakura!" Syaoran came over as Haru took a few steps away being precautious of the boy.

"Syaoran…I'm sorry…"

Haru smirked, "So you still didn't tell him?"

"Sakura, what is he talking about?"

Sakura's tears formed and spilled, "I didn't tell you…"

"Oh yes that's right…today is that day isn't it…" Haru said remembering.

Syaoran looked up wondering and looked back at Sakura surprised. She had a terrified face of pure fear.

"Sakura…what's wrong?"

"Today, the day her precious brother and father passed……the day she lost everything…how rude of me to forget…Happy Birthday, Sakura"

Syaoran was completely shocked, "Today's…"

Sakura's tears kept falling, "I'm sorry…"

Syaoran cut off the rope that bonded her together, "Tell me…what happened?"

"I…" she cried, "I…"

Haru grew bored and impatient, "Just say you lost your virginity already…it's no big deal"

Syaoran was taken aback and threw his fist at Haru, "You…bastard!"

"Hey! Are you assuming I raped her or something?"

"Of course you would have! You're a freakin' lunatic"

He started laughing like he was crazy too, "Sakura…was totally willing…"

"LIES!" Syaoran threw another punch that Haru blocked.

"Oh really? You think I'm lying?"

"Why would she be willing?"

Haru smirked, "Why don't you tell him, Sakura? Tell him that you willingly came to me to take you back…you begged me to take you…"

Sakura covered her despicable face and said barely a whisper, "It's…true…"

Syaoran, even through the heavy panting of trying to beat the crap out of Haru, heard her.

"What?!" He said disbelieving.

"It's true, Syaoran" She sniffled, "I willingly…begged him…"

"Why?!" He said concerned.

She cried more, "Because…I lost everything…it didn't matter anymore…and now it still doesn't matter…you shouldn't get involved anymore…"

"Sakura…stop…you don't have to suffer anymore…"

"Syaoran you don't understand…I belong to Haru…so stop trying to protect me!" She cried and gave the most painful look ever.

Syaoran came back to her holding her tightly into his arms and whispered into her ear.

Sakura's eyes grew wide as saucers and looked up at him when he stood and faced Haru.

Sakura watched as Syaoran made his way towards Haru who also was dashing toward him, as if this was the final battle.

Suddenly the field was lit, a blazing orange light filled the field. Sakura was being helped up to stand, she looked behind her and found practically the whole school (all the students that were previously dancing) have come out. Behind her were Tomoyo, Eriol, Akira, Yuu, Yue, and everyone. It was time for the bonfire…

Tomoyo smiled at her, "Sakura, you're not alone…you have us"

Sakura immediately hugged her cousin and turned back to Syaoran, who she almost had forgotten that was currently fighting with her ex…

"Syaoran…please stop!" She yelled.

He didn't stop though. He and Haru charged and threw their fists and feet at each other mercilessly.

The matter got worse, the teachers and chaperones had called the police. But for some strange reason, they didn't stop them.

"Why are you still after Sakura?"

"Why, you ask?"

"Yes! Why?"

"Because she's mine!"

"You're one fuckin' psycho maniac, you know that?"

"Really now…and you're just a brat that won't give up"

"I just don't like giving up! You killed Sakura's family just to have her to yourself"

"Well……yeah…" Haru said hesitantly.

"Why would you want to hurt her family? Why would you want to hurt her?"

Haru backed away, "…Because she left me……I didn't know what to do without her…"

"Didn't you leave her for some other girl?"

"You're wrong! She kissed me, I had nothing to do with that…"

Sakura looked surprised at her misunderstanding. All of this happened because some girl kissed Haru and now, Haru is trying to kill her current crush.

"If you really loved her so much, you wouldn't have hurt her!"

Haru's arms fell in guilt taking the punch from Syaoran, "Sakura……I'm so…sorry…"

Without realizing it, Haru was handcuffed by the police, "Haru Hanazawa…you're under arrest for convicting murder and rape…"

Haru was slowly taken away in front of Sakura's eyes as she walked over to him being forced inside the cop car, "…I…forgive you…"

Before the car sped away you could see the eyes of a man who was surprised and relieved. Oh yeah, and crying.

Sakura turned around to be face to face with none other than Syaoran Li, "Syaoran!"

"That must have taken a lot of effort Sakura…"

"Mm" she nodded, then fidgeted with her dress blushing, "Ummm Syaoran…"

"Hmm?"

"Arigato…" She said smiling happily and blushing madly.

Syaoran was a little flushed himself with the look on her face, "For what?"

"For saying that…" She said remembering him whisper that sweet phrase again.

"Oh that…ahhh yeah" he said scratching his head embarrassed.

Sakura smiled and looked up at him. He looked back too, before he knew it she jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him senseless, and bringing her lips to his.

He was shocked at first but smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" The two broke apart as they looked at the one who squealed.

Tomoyo squealed but behind her was the whole school that thought they were a cute couple, or were jealous (fan girls and boys).

Syaoran chuckled from amusement and Sakura blushed from embarrassment. Syaoran immediately took her hand and rushed away, leaving the bonfire early. Sakura was smiling the whole time as they frantically ran to Penguin Park. Sakura sat down at the swing Syaoran stood in front of her still holding her hand.

Sakura looked up at him, "You promise right?"

Syaoran smirked and leaned over to her and whispered the very same phrase to her, "I promise to protect the one I love"

Sakura couldn't help but jump into his opened arms.

"Sakura…" He said gently, as if she was so fragile she could break.

"Syaoran…it's taken me all this time to say it, but…I love you" She said cupping his face, "I love you so much! I-"

Before she could keep going on, she was interrupted with a hot kiss. She kissed back with the same passion standing up to hook her arms around his neck.

They broke for air, as Syaoran panted, "I love you, Sakura…"

They walked over to sit down at a bench and Sakura laid her head on his shoulder with them staring at the night sky.

Curious, Sakura asked him, "When did you first love me?"

Syaoran was a little surprised, "When? …hmmm…probably…the first time I fell on you"

Sakura giggled, "I remember that…I got mad at you and we somehow ended on the ground"

Syaoran chuckled too, "Yeah, that was the moment I fell in love with your eyes…"

Sakura blushed madly.

Syaoran noticed and chuckled again, "What about you? When did you first love me?"

"Well…it took me a long time to realize I loved you…but I think it was the first time you saved me from Haru…"

"I don't know what you saw in him……I mean if you look at it my way, he's not as handsome as me, not as smart as me, and definitely not as strong as me. His punches were weak!"

Sakura giggled, "You're so conceited……but I love you anyway…"

Syaoran smiled and wrapped an arm over her shoulder, letting her lean closer to him.

They watched the sky as a shooting star past.

Sakura closed her eyes, and made a wish.

Syaoran smiled and asked, "What did you wish for?"

"I wish to see my brother and father again…"

Syaoran gave a sympathetic smile, "I'm sure they're watching over you…"

Sakura smiled, "What did you wish for Syaoran?"

Syaoran teased and whispered seductively into her ear, "What could I wish for, since I already have you?"

Sakura blushed a dark red from her nose to her cheeks.

He chuckled and smiled, "Well…I wish that my Sakura would have a happy birthday"

Sakura turned her head and leaned in, "That already came true…" and he kissed her luscious lips.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura"

**.:10 years later:.**

Sakura woke up silently. She sat up only to feel an arm around her naked waist. She looked at the arm and followed it to find the owner sleeping silently. She realized that she was still naked from last night. She gently lifted the arm off her body, trying to free herself. But failed as the arm rushed over her and the body next to her lied on top of her revealing opened amber eyes and a smirk.

"Syaoran, get off me!" She said playfully.

"Good morning to you, too"

"C'mon Syaoran, get up already…"

"No! You were trying to get away…" He held onto her wrist above her head as he started kissing down her neck. Memories of last night flooded back to their minds.

Sakura let out a moan when Syaoran gave a small squeeze to her breast, "Stop Syaoran"

"Please…give me a reason why I should…" He rose from her neck to plant a kiss to her lips.

"Mmm, for one the kids will wake up, Mr. Li!"

"Let them wake then, Mrs. Li"

Yes, after all that happened in high school. Sakura and Syaoran finally married.

Sakura successfully flipped them over so she was on top and gave him a quick peck, "Syaoran, you're so-"

"Irresistible? Gorgeous? Charming? Great at sex?"

Sakura lightly slapped his forehead and got off the bed. He watched his naked wife pick up some of the clothes scattered on the floor as she called, "You can go head and take a shower first…"

Syaoran got off the bed and stood behind her. He held her by the waist and whispered in her ear, "Will you come in with me?"

Sakura turned her head slightly and stuck her tongue out playfully. She tossed him his grey boxers, "No time…"

"Don't be like that. It'll only take an hour" He replied jokingly.

"Sure…and then, it'll take another to actually get dressed…" She said sarcastically.

"I love the way you think" He said happily and winked at her.

"Syaoran!"

He chuckled and turned her around and gave her a simple kiss that turned into a more passionate one, when suddenly a knock came at the door.

"Master Li…" came the voice of their butler, Wei.

Sakura rushed around to find her clothes. Syaoran just groaned and put on his boxers and black jeans, leaving him shirtless. Sakura got her dark green lacy underwear and couldn't find her shirt or bra so used Syaoran's dress shirt, leaving her bra-less and pants-less. Lucky that the dress shirt was long to reach below her bottom. Syaoran practically drooled at his wife. _Why is she so darn irresistible? _

Syaoran walked over to the door and unlocked it, "Yes, Wei?"

Suddenly, three little munchkins came running into the room and ran over to Sakura. Syaoran turned around and followed slowly.

"Ohayo Kaa-chan!" They rang.

Sakura smiled happily sitting on the bed with the youngest boy on her lap.

The oldest was a boy with messy auburn hair and amber eyes. The middle child was a little girl with short chocolate hair and emerald eyes. The last child was a little boy with both traits of the father: chocolate hair, amber eyes, and an adorable smirk/smile.

"Ohayo, Shou-kun, Sakurako-chan, Syao-chan" Sakura smiled and greeted from oldest to youngest.

Syaoran walked over to his kids and picked up Sakurako and held her up with one arm with her in a sitting position.

"Now you three, you shouldn't be disturbing us so early in the morning…" then he whispered a, "especially when we were just getting to the best part…"

Sakura heard it and giggled, "Now Syaoran, don't be like that…"

"Kaa-chan!" Syao-chan (Syaoran Jr.) tugged on her (rather Syaoran's) shirt.

"Hmm?"

"Happy Birthday!"

Sakura smiled, "Arigato…"

"Sakurako wants Happy Birthday too!" Sakurako pouted.

Shou shook his head and gave off the big brother feeling, "Not today…today is mommy's Happy Birthday"

Sakurako nodded in understanding, "Mommy's Happy Birthday!"

"Arigato, Sakurako-chan"

Sakura picked Syao up properly and smiled, "How about we get some breakfast!"

"HAI!" The children rang as they jumped out of they're parents arms and ran out of the room.

Syaoran walked back over to his beautiful wife as she latched her arms around his neck and brought him down to her level, to bring them to a special hot kiss, "Happy Birthday, Sakura"

Sakura smiled.

_**Syaoran will always be there to protect and love his Sakura forever.**_

**THE END!**

Thank you all for supporting 'Protecting the One I Love'

Ja ne!

-BabieLuvly101


End file.
